All Aboard
by BookMe
Summary: Rosalie, Alice and Bella win a 3week luxury cruise around the Caribbean where they meet Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Pleanty going on in this story. Also my personal favourite; All human.
1. Plain Sailing

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all...within reason.**_

**A/N - I just had to try the Twilight characters on a cruise ship! I haven't seen another Twilight story where they go on a cruise, so I decided to go for it! Hope you like it!**

Bella POV.

"You better give those guy's a hefty tip." I warned Alice as we reached the reception area. Rosalie and I both had two suitcases each, while Alice unsurprisingly had four. Two poor bellboys called Simon and Joseph, who were dressed in matching blue uniforms, staggered behind us as they desperately tried to manage eight suitcases between them on the flimsy trolleys.

"Hmmm I guess you're right…we'll give them a little something!" Alice joked as she lifted her sunglasses from her eyes, to rest on the top of her head, while she shamelessly studied the two young men.

"Ladies, you have been given the Penthouse Suite. You will have a personal butler, called Tanya who will be on call for your services 24 hours a day. She will show you to your room. We all here at Eclipse hope that you will have an enjoyable stay." The friendly receptionist finished, and then handed us over to Tanya.

She was a tall, breathtakingly beautiful young woman of about our age who stood to the side of the reception desk with a friendly smile on her face and a file in one of her hands. She wore a simple, yet expensive looking black trouser suit which had the cruise ships name on it with a vibrant red ribbon floating beneath. "Good afternoon ladies, as you've already been told, I'm Tanya and I will be here for you 24/7 while you are on board the ship."

She quickly held out her hand to Rosalie and shook it as Rosalie told Tanya her name. The same introduction followed with Alice and me. "Okay then, lets get going, I'm sure that you're all eager to see your room!" she smiled excitedly as if she was the one that would be staying here.

The four of us strolled into a massive glass elevator while the bellboys followed on at a slower pace. Once we reached the Penthouse Deck Tanya led us down the corridor as she explained, "Your Penthouse Suite is situated at the very back of the ship, and your room number is 6147, and your suite's name is Twilight."

Alice, Rosalie and I all followed silently as we tried to take in every detail of the ship. I thought back to how lucky Alice had been to win this cruise for three. She had been awarded the three week cruise for three people, for being the most 'Loyal customer of the year' at her favourite store back home in Seattle. Neither of us even realised that they handed out such generous prizes for being as good a customer as Alice was, but after talking to the store manager, apparently they did.

"Ladies, if you will now follow me, I will show you around your Penthouse Suite." Tanya told us in a cheery voice as she opened the door which had the name 'Twilight' above the room number. Once she stepped inside, she stood aside as she held the door open for us all to go in.

Alice, Rose and I stood in the foyer feeling exited as Tanya ordered the bellboys to go through the door to the right and to leave our suitcases in the walk in closet adjacent to the bedroom. Once they left the foyer, Tanya stepped forward and ordered us to follow her as she took the same door that the bellboys had taken. Through the door to the right, we entered the bedroom which was decorated in rich colours of blood red and black. A large king sized bed lay in the middle of the room, against the wall which held an eye catching picture of two hands holding a vibrant red apple. On each side of the bed there were two comfy looking, matching black sofas. Through a door to the right of the bedroom, we entered a dressing room which had one side dedicated to mirrors. Through this room, we entered the walk in closet where the bellboys had left our suitcases.

We walked back into the bedroom and took the door which was opposite the bed. Tanya beckoned us inside before she began explaining, "In here we have a marble master bath, a whirlpool tub and separate shower." She pointed each out to us then spent the next few minutes explaining how to use the whirlpool tub.

Next, she led us back out of the bedroom and back into the foyer. She looked at Rosalie and motioned to the door on the left as she said, "Go ahead and open it." Rosalie complied and opened the door to a big, long room with a large dining table, a small shiny black piano and a huge plasma TV which was mounted on a wall, opposite to a large brown leather sofa.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I gasped as I ran my fingers lightly over the piano keys, while I surveyed the rest of the room.

"In this room you will find, a baby grand piano, motorized draperies, lights and security system, a plasma TV, a DVD player and a VCR which are all linked to the surround sound, a music centre, an outbound fax machine, and finally an Internet station." Tanya's voice rang around the room. I realised that she sounded like a voice over for an expensive car commercial.

"This is incredible! How many DVD's are there?" Rosalie gawped at the shelves full of DVD's.

Tanya laughed from beside the baby grand piano before she answered, "There are more than you will be able to watch in the short time that you have aboard the Eclipse!" She then went on to show us how to work the motorized draperies and all the other gadgets.

"Now then…are you ready for the final part of the Penthouse showing?" She asked us sounding exited. This was sure to be good. We all nodded eager to see what else we could possibly have.

Tanya pulled back a floor to ceiling length sliding glass door which lead us out to a veranda. "Here you have a Jacuzzi and seating area" she explained as she pointed to each, before she led us on, to the right.

I couldn't believe it, the veranda spanned across the whole length of our Penthouse room in an L shape. As we walked to the other end of the veranda where there was a seating area and a bar, I realised that to the right, the bedroom linked to the veranda as well with another set of sliding glass doors.

Tanya asked us to lie down on the lounge seating area on the veranda while she ran over some of the extras that we could ask for.

"Okay you lucky ladies can have the following, first of all, you can decide where you want to sit in the dining room called Midnight Sun, which is directly below you." She quickly added, "You'll see why it's called Midnight Sun later, it's amazing!" She stopped to point at the stairs at the opposite end of the veranda before she continued her information talk, "If you head down those steps, you will walk straight into the dining room which will save you the bother of having to walk down the hallway and down the stairs."

I looked at Rosalie and Alice in awe, not being able to believe our luck! As I looked at Rosalie she silently mouthed the word, 'Amazing.'

Tanya continued, "You can also request, a private portrait sitting, an in-suite massage, in-suite lunch and dinner service, in-suite afternoon tea service, evening hors d'oeuvres delivered daily, complimentary espresso and cappuccino and finally you can even request to have the delivery of board games to your room. You will also have a full breakfast each morning and the daily news delivered, unless you request otherwise." She finished, closing the file in her hands.

"So…we can have all of that at no extra cost?" Alice asked eagerly as she sat up, bouncing.

"That's right, everything and anything you want is being generously paid for, so you can order as many or as little activities or extras as you want either on board or on land." Tanya finished in her business like tone. "Any other questions?" she asked enthusiastically as she took a seat beside us.

"Do you know who's in the Penthouse suite next to us?" I asked feeling curious.

"In the Breaking Dawn suite? I haven't a clue I'm afraid, but I could go and find out for you if you want?" she offered.

I felt bad for her, having to be at our beck and call 24/7 so I told her, "No, no! Don't worry, we'll find out soon enough I'm sure…I was just curious." I admitted.

"Ohhh I just remembered! I need to give you a tour of the whole ship! Are you ready? Or would you like me to come back after you've unpacked?" she asked kindly, probably having remembered the masses of suitcases that we had.

"We could go now?" Alice looked to both Rosalie and I. We both nodded and stood up to join Tanya who had begun leading us out of the front door of our room.

We stepped into the elevator with her and listened as she explained that she was taking us down to the Plaza Deck which was the lowest public deck. "On this level" she explained as we passed each new area on the floor, "We have the Theatre which goes up three stories, the cinema, the grand foyer and our very own United States Restaurant...I recommend you try it out some night." She smiled as she added the last bit.

She lead us to the grand foyer which was had an impressive onyx staircase, marble floors and a glass elevator which looked amazing.

In the next two hours, she guided us all over the ship, through each and every level. We were shown the, library, music room, casino, Martini and Champagne bar, cards room, the disco, the pool, spa, fitness centre, conservatory and kids playing area. On the very top deck, called the 'New Moon' deck, she explained that people could go up there to look at the moon and stars through telescopes on a clear night.

After the two hours she led us back to our room through the dining room, and up the stairs to our veranda. "Your welcoming champagne should have arrived by now." Tanya told us as she pulled open one of the sliding glass doors which lead to the living room.

Sure enough, there was a black tray with a bucket full of ice which held a champagne bottle and three glasses. Tanya waved us goodbye once she'd made sure that we were happy enough, leaving us with the bottle of champagne to drain dry.

"Do you think that we should unpack first? It's already five o'clock…we should head down to dinner at around eight I think." I voiced my view as I looked at my watch.

Rosalie and Alice both agreed with my idea and followed me to the walk-in closet. "Okay, hold on, I need to make sure that they're all here!" Alice demanded as she ran past Rosalie and me to the bags. "Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful and Snow White…okay let's unpack!" she cried excitedly as she started hauling each of her bags to the back of the closet.

"Alice…we've asked you before not to give the suitcases names." Rosalie shook her head as she spoke.

"I don't see why not, we had eight bags between us, I think it's cute." Alice defended herself as she started opening each of her cases.

I watched Alice in amazement, and then gasped when I realised that she had dedicated nearly a full suitcase for her shoes. "Alice, why did you bring so many shoes?" I asked astounded.

I rolled my eyes at her answer. "Bella, Bella, Bella, you can never bring to many shoes…then again…maybe I should have left a few pairs at home so that I could buy more…" she trailed off as she rummaged through her case. "Hey, we have to go to the gift shop down stairs before we leave. We need to get Uncle Charlie a little souvenir!" She clapped her hands excitedly as she looked from Rosalie to me.

Charlie wasn't really her Uncle or Rosalie's for that matter. He was my father, but they liked to call him Uncle Charlie, and he liked to hear it. Alice and Rosalie had been my best friends for as long as I could remember, so Charlie viewed them as his family just as much as I did. Whenever I visited Charlie these days, they always came with me.

Rosalie and I both finished our unpacking way before Alice did, so we got the marvellous pleasure of helping her. "Bella…could you squish your things up a bit…I haven't got enough room" Alice asked me sweetly with an adorable pout on her face. I complied simply because I couldn't say no to her cute pout.

"Why did you bring so many of the same shirts, but just in different colours?" Rosalie asked with an incredulous sound to her voice as she put them away neatly.

Alice gave Rosalie a look which simply said, 'Are you serious?' before she shrugged her shoulders, "It was hard to choose only two or three of them…I like to dress in the colours that reflect the mood I'm in…it's not like I could have foreseen what kind of mood I'll be in during this vacation." She finished with an innocent look on her face which effectively caused Rosalie to drop her questioning.

Once we had unpacked, we headed back to the champagne. After filling up a glass each, we headed to the bedroom. The three of us sat on the bed, sipping our champagne as we tried to decide what we would do tomorrow on the ship.

"Well…I wouldn't mind heading to the casino some night…I'm quite good at Roulette." Alice said as she flipped through the ship brochure.

"Stop! Go back a page!" Rosalie demanded as Alice continued to flick though it carelessly. "There! Look…we have to go there!" her face broke into an excited smile as she pointed to the page which mentioned the 'World-class spa'. "We should have a mud bath!" she proposed as she read over the spa's details.

"Well, I'm defiantly heading to the library at some point…all those books!" I called out excitedly as I bounced on the bed. I received odd looks from Alice and Rosalie for my little outburst. They didn't understand or share my love for books.

After a few seconds of silence Rosalie spoke up as she looked at me, "Okay Captain strange, shall we get ready for dinner?" She looked over to Alice once I'd stuck my tongue out childishly at her. After draining our glasses, we got off the bed and fought for the privilege of getting to the bathroom first.

* * *

**So? How'd you like it? **

**Anyone notice that I managed to get Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn and Midnight Sun in there?!**

**Reviews please :D**


	2. Shiver My Timbers

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all…within reason.**_

**((I forgot to add Chapter 1's)) -'Plain Sailing- An easy, uncomplicated course'**

**Shiver My Timbers- 'An oath, expressing annoyance, or surprise'**

**_(Pictures of the dresses are on my profile.)_**

Edward POV.

"Hey Sally!" I greeted the familiar receptionist at the front desk. "We in Breaking Dawn?" I asked as I looked around the familiar ship.

"You sure are. I'm guessing that you don't need a butler…am I right?" she asked me with a half smile as she held out the key to me.

"I don't think so Sally…I think we can manage!" I laughed as I took hold of the key.

"That's good then…someone else has Tanya this time anyway." She smiled knowingly.

"I'm sure that all their needs will be met then…I know that from my personal experience." I smiled back. I thanked her for her help as a couple came to the desk for their keys.

I turned around to Emmett and Jasper who were stood a little distance away talking to Walter. Walter was an old guy who worked in the Midnight Sun restaurant who we'd made friends with over all the time we spent on the ship.

I picked up my two cases and headed over to the three of them. After a quick greeting, Walter announced that he had to get back to work and headed away into the sea of people. "Shall we?" Emmett asked as he picked up his suitcases and headed towards the elevator. Jasper and I both followed him silently.

Once we stepped into our suite, I smiled at the familiar feeling to the place. I directly dropped my cases in the walk-in closet before I sat myself at the baby grand piano. After a few short melodies, I got up and joined Emmett and Jasper in front of the plasma TV.

"Do you think that we'll have some old biddies next door in the Twilight suite like we had last year?" Jasper asked as he looked out of the glass door to the veranda.

"God, I hope not! That couple were a nightmare! They only ever quit their complaining at us when you started playing the piano." Emmett shook his head at me as he laughed.

I remembered back to last year's cruise, which was generously given to us annually by Emmett and my father, Carlisle for the last 3 years since Jasper and I turned 18. Jasper had been our step brother since we were five years old, and Emmett was six. Esme and Jasper had both lived with us for two years before Carlisle and Esme got married.

For the next few hours, we just lounged in our suite watching TV, or I would also give into temptation and play a few more songs on the piano until we had to get ready for dinner.

Bella POV.

After a luxurious half hour in the bathroom, and many threats and shouts of protest from Alice and Rosalie, I stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in the red and black 'Twilight' bath robe.

I stood just outside the bathroom door for a few seconds, shocked that neither Alice nor Rosalie were there, ready to pounce. I heard some cheery voices coming from the living room, so I headed out of the bedroom, through the foyer, and to the voices in the living room.

I gasped, shocked at the scene unfolding in front of me. Alice and Rosalie both sat on the sofa, with heavenly looks on their faces. "Bella! Come quick! I have to help you pick out your dress!" Alice called out exited as she patted the vacant spot next to her.

I tentatively headed over; trying my best not to drool all over the masses of dresses that Tanya was showing Rosalie and Alice. "Well…seeing as I've picked my dress, I'll head for the bathroom" Rosalie stated as she got up. She gave her knee length, red dress with black lace flowers over the top, one last look before she left the room.

"Bella, I hope we have something here for you!" Tanya exclaimed excitedly as she started to show me some of the elegant dresses. "Do you know what sort of dress you'd like?" She asked me as she continued holding out two dresses at a time.

"Erm…I don't know…something simple, but beautiful?" I finished my statement with a question. I really had no idea what I was going to wear.

"Simple, yet beautiful….hmmm…a bit like yourself!" Alice laughed as she continued to stare, transfixed on the dresses. "Stop! The black one! That's the one I've been waiting for!" Alice called out, waving her arms around wildly in excitement.

Tanya held out a simple knee length, figure hugging black dress which had an eye catching red tie at the waist. "I like it, it'll definitely suit you!" Tanya smiled as she looked from the dress to Alice. She then put it aside as she continued the showing of the other dresses.

"That one!" Alice screeched as she jumped up from the sofa. She pointed to a shimmering gold dress which had glimmering jewels just beneath the bust line which wrapped around the back as well. "Bella…you'll look great in this one!" Alice's convinced tone made me believe her. I nodded my head, and told Tanya to put the dress aside for me.

"Okay…let me know if you ever want dresses for any other night! I'll pick these up tomorrow morning; just leave them hanging in the foyer." Tanya finished as she wheeled the rack of dresses out of the door while Alice and I thanked her.

"Wow…we get dresses to wear as well!" I exclaimed as I looked to the three dresses.

"How great is this! And we get to choose where we want to sit in the restaurant!" Alice stated as she got up to take a closer look at the dresses.

I started to towel dry my hair as the two of us remained in a comfortable silence. It took a few seconds for me to realise that I could hear the sound of someone playing the piano. "Alice…do you hear that?" I asked with a frown, as I wondered if it was coming from next door or from the restaurant.

"Yeah I do…its beautiful!" she answered before the two of us descended into silence once again.

"Okay sweat pea, your turn" Rosalie laughed as she joined me on the sofa, drying her hair at the same time. Alice danced her way out of the room as I continued to listen to the music, and Rosalie surveyed our dresses.

"War paint time I think…" Rosalie smiled as she held her hand out to me. We grabbed the dresses and headed to the dressing room. I sat in front of the counter which was on the opposite side of the full length mirrors, while Rosalie went to get her makeup bag.

Twenty minutes later, both Rosalie and I had our hair and makeup sorted as Alice entered the room. Throwing her arms wide open she cried, half laughing, "Make me pretty Rosie!"

Rosalie and I burst out laughing as Alice took her seat in front of the mirrors and makeup. I decided to get changed into my dress, so I grabbed it and headed to the closet while Rosalie and Alice sorted out the makeup.

I stood in the closet alone, swishing my skirt around me childishly as I looked for shoes at the same time. I my gold heels and slipped them on before I headed back to the dressing room to look at myself in the mirrors.

The shocked gasps from Alice and Rosalie made me nervous, but I proceeded to the mirrors none the less. I also gasped in shock as I looked myself over. I looked tall, elegant and flawless in the amazing gold dress. "Guys look!" I pointed to the mirrors in front of me, "I look good!" I laughed as I started to swish my skirt around me again.

"Damn right you do!" Rosalie called enthusiastically before she whistled loudly. After seeing me in my dress, the two of them finished with the makeup pretty quickly and got changed into their dresses.

I gawped at Rosalie as she joined me back in front of the mirrors. She looked like red siren, with her stunning red and black dress and her long legs on display. Alice stepped back into the room next, looking like a china doll. The contrast from the black figure hugging dress and her skin was magical along with the contrast of the vibrant red ribbon and the black.

"Shall we dah-lings" Alice drew out the last word as she struck a pose in front of the mirrors.

"Methinks we shall" I laughed as I headed out into the bedroom, and out of the glass doors, onto the veranda. I stood, mouth agape as I took in the view. The sun was setting in tropical orange and yellow colours, reflecting across the sea like a mirror.

"That looks amazing…good thing that Rosalie and I already asked Tanya for a window table." Alice whispered in an astounded voice as she stood beside me. I heard a few clicking noises, and turned to see Alice taking a few pictures of the sunset.

"Come on then…let's get this show on the road you scallywags!" Rosalie commanded as she began to walk down the steps. Alice and I both giggled as we watched Rosalie's form descend in font of our eyes. Alice took a few pictures of Rosalie as her head remained in view. She called out once more, "I'm starving, so get moving!"

We headed down after her. I held on to the rail, hoping that I wouldn't trip on the steps and break my ankle on the first night. Unsurprisingly, Tanya waited for us at the foot of the stairs with Menus in her hand.

"Alice, Rosalie, Bella…if you'd like to follow me to your table" Tanya requested in her professional voice.

She led us through a sea of tables and people, to the floor to ceiling windows on the left side of the room. Right in the middle of the room, and right next to the window stood a large half circle table which had three seats around it. We sat down, and then were handed a menu each by Tanya.

After taking our order, Tanya walked away, leaving the three of us to enjoy the view of the sun that was quickly descending on the horizon. I turned in my chair, feeling a little bad that we had our backs to the whole room.

As my eyes wandered I realised that I had an odd feeling within me. Not just the excitement of being aboard such a ship, but also uneasiness. I felt like I was missing something…but I didn't know what. I turned back around to look out of the window and joined in with Rosalie and Alice's conversation.

After a stomach filling meal, three of us got up and headed to the Champagne and Martini bar which was down the hallway. We perched ourselves up on the high stools at the bar and ordered a glass of champagne each.

"To…an exciting cruise that we'll never forget!" Rosalie called out the toast as we chinked out glasses together. By the second glass, we had turned around in our seats, and were watching the different people who were in the room.

"O my God…why would she!" Rosalie whispered behind her hand in surprise as woman of around the age of 60 entered the room wearing a fluorescent orange cocktail dress which went shockingly with her dyed black hair and orange face. Alice and I both cringed as our eyes beheld the sight.

We continued our shameless criticism until late into the night. Once some distant clock tolled one o'clock, we departed on wobbly legs back to our room. We decided to take the elevator seeing as it was closer than the restaurant stairs. I spotted Tanya as Alice and Rosalie got into the elevator. "I'll catch up in a minute!" I yelled as the door closed.

I walked up to Tanya and asked her if I could go to the library at any time, day or night. It was a question that I had forgotten to ask her earlier in the afternoon. She told me that I could, it was open throughout the day and night. I sighed in relief and thanked her before I headed to the elevator.

As I walked down the corridor to my room, I stopped to take of my shoes, deciding that it may be safer if I walked the rest of the way bare footed. A commotion ahead of me caught my attention.

I looked up to see a tall, muscular guy standing outside the 'Breaking Dawn' suite in nothing but a towel which was wrapped around his lower half. I could see rippling muscles in his back clearly as he stood with his back to me, pounding on the door.

As I drew closer I could hear his aggravated voice hissing, "Edward…Jasper…let me in…"

A giggle escaped my lips as I got to my door. I knocked three times before I turned to look at the giant of a man. "'Evening…sorry about this…" he apologised as a small blush crept up to his cheeks before he gave me a sweet smile.

Thinking quickly I offered, "Do you want to come through our room? Maybe you could get back in through one of the sliding doors?" I shrugged as I finished. I heard some movement at the door as someone struggled with the uncomplicated lock.

"Sure…thanks…" he smiled at me before he extended a hand out to shake mine. "I'm Emmett." He introduced himself. I quickly damned God that Emmett's towel hadn't dropped to the floor like it usually did in the movies.

I scolded myself for thinking such silly things before I introduced myself. "I'm Bella" I smiled back at him as the door opened.

A haggard looking Alice stood on the other side of the door, with a triumphant smile on her face for having managed the door. I watched as her smile turned into a sly looking one as she took in Emmett's form. I quickly explained the situation to her as Emmett introduced himself to Alice. Closing the door behind her, Alice said in a casual manner, "You better head through the living room then…"

I realised when I caught her smile, that Rosalie was probably in there, oblivious to the fact that we had a half naked guy in our suite. He thanked Alice and stepped into the living room. Alice and I quickly followed, eager to catch Rosalie's reaction once she noticed that we had her type of guy in the room.

"I'm telling you guys, when I put the TV on pause, I can hear that damn piano playing next door…I mean it's nice and all…" she shrugged, probably expecting some sort of agreement from us. She was lying across the sofa, her head turned sideways, staring at the paused screen.

"I'll let Edward know." Emmett's amused voice broke the silence in the room.

I was surprised that Rosalie didn't get whiplash from turning her head towards us so quickly. I noted the small smile which tugged at the corned of her lips as she looked Emmett up and down boldly.

"Hi I'm Emmett, and you're enjoying the view?" Emmett smirked as he waked over to Rosalie, holding out his hand.

"I sure am, I wont deny it…I'm Rosalie" she introduced herself. She smiled confidently as she shook his hand. I was amazed at her lack of embarrassment.

"Well…I'd love to hang around being ogled at all night, but maybe we can do that some other day at the pool?" Emmett offered as he slipped his hand out of Rosalie's.

Alice spoke up, "Sure that'd be cool, bring Edward along…" she suggested.

"And Jasper" I added, remembering the names he'd been pleading at through the door.

"Sure we'll see you soon enough neighbours, we can sort it out some other time." He grinned as he headed towards the sliding door.

We all bid him goodnight just before he closed the door. We watched him as he walked away. From the light of the moon and the decorative lights outside; the three of us saw his bare butt as he let the towel drop for a few seconds.

He must have heard our squeals and laughter, because we heard his booming laugh clearly as he walked away.

"O my God!" Rosalie flopped back down on the sofa, looking a million miles away.

Alice pressed a few buttons on one of the remotes, closing the curtains in the room. She then sat down at Rosalie's feet as she admitted, "I cant wait to meet Edward and Jasper as well! I've got a good feeling about it." I nodded in agreement as I wondered if Edward and Jasper would be as good looking as Emmett.

"He's totally my type…I can't believe it!" Rosalie gushed out before her face turned to looking worried. "Erm…do either of you guys…"

I immediately held out my hand to stop her. "He's a hot guy Rose, but he's not my type." I expelled some of her worry. Alice agreed with me, which expelled the rest of Rosalie's worry.

I could feel my eyes closing, so I headed to the closet to take off my dress. I put my comfy gray shorts and baggy t-shirt and then left my dress hanging in the foyer as Tanya told us to. Rosalie and Alice did the same and soon joined me in the monster of a bed.

* * *

**What a way to meet Emmett! Haha! **

**Review please…they are the fuel of the Eclipse Cruise ship. :D**


	3. Shake A Leg

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all**__…_

**Shake a leg- 'Rouse yourself from sleep and get out of bed.'**

Bella POV.

"I can't breathe…" I gasped as I registered an unusual pressure on my rib cage. I looked down to see Alice draped over me, sleeping soundly. I slipped out from beneath her as slowly as I could, but inevitably ended up on the floor.

"Ahhhh we've hit an iceberg!" Alice screamed as my fall from the bed jostled her awake.

I picked up the laughter in Rosalie's voice as she asked, "Alice, how can we hit an iceberg? Were in the Caribbean you plank."

I got up, rubbing my elbow as I added, "Alice, we aren't even on the in the Antarctic or on a ship called the Titanic." I smirked at Rosalie as Alice squirmed under our mocking.

"Ahhh shut-up!" Alice grumbled before she quickly darted into the bathroom. "Ha-ha losers…I'll see you in an hour after my whirlpool bath!" her exited voice came from the other side of the door.

A tap at the front door drew our attention. "Who do you think that is?" Rosalie asked over her shoulder as she traipsed out of the room. I soon followed her, only to be met with a member of staff wheeling in a trolley which was heavily laden with various covered trays in different sizes.

"Good morning" the middle aged woman greeted me as she followed Rosalie into the living room. I said a quick hello back to her and plopped myself at the dining table next to the baby grand piano.

"That's not all for us is it?" I asked tentatively as I surveyed the four different levels to the trolley.

The woman looked to the trolley, then back to me, smiling as she explained, "Ohhh no dear! Only two of those are yours…the other two levels are for next door…if they're even awake." She laughed and shook her head.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 9 o'clock. "Why wouldn't they be up?" I asked, curious as to what the woman would say.

She gave me a smile as she handed me a cup of coffee before she explained, "I highly doubt that the young men next door will be out of bed much before mid day." She didn't sound appalled or disapproving as I expected that she would have been; only amused.

"Why's that?" I asked as I stirred my milk and sugar into the coffee.

"Well…because of all the beer that they ordered up to their room last night! It would have been enough to satisfy a party of 10 in my opinion." She frowned as she looked towards their suite.

I let the conversation go as the woman, who told us to call her Mary, started to place various platters in the middle of the table, before she headed out.

Rosalie and I began to take the tops off of the dishes excitedly as our eyes beheld a new dish each time. I looked over each of the dishes once we'd taken all the tops off. There were plates full of, bacon, sausages, French toast, croissants, bagels, pancakes and muffins, along with others and various fruits.

Rosalie and I both piled our plates with a bit of everything and ate silently as we watched some cartoons on the TV at the same time. Once we'd finished our food, we refilled our cups with coffee and sat down on the welcoming sofa to watch some more cartoons.

Alice emerged from the bathroom a full hour later, as she said she would. She picked a few slices of melon and a rasher of bacon from the dishes before she danced outside to look at the view. "Hey look!" She laughed as she pointed down to the sea.

I ran out to her and looked to where she was pointing. There were half a dozen dolphins swimming around the ship, a short distance away. Alice soon ran away to fetch her camera to capture the incredible scene once she finished eating.

I sat myself down on one of the deckchairs as I basked in the morning warmth. Alice talked to me excitedly as I closed my eyes, "We have to go to the pool today…Emmett mentioned it last night and I just cant wait to see what Jasper looks like!" I peeked one eye open and watched her as she bent over the rail, looking down to the sea.

"Down girl!" I ordered her as she continued tipping forward with her feet leaving the decking. She listened to me and turned around, twisting her short hair into little spikes. "Why are you so eager to meet Jasper and not Edward anyways?" I asked as I watched her closely.

She shrugged at me and took on a pensive look as she stared up to the sky. "I don't know…" she looked down to her feet as she spoke. I caught the blush in her cheeks.

"Alice…what aren't you telling me?" I asked as Rosalie joined me on the deckchair to my right.

"I…nothing." She turned her back on us and stared out to the sky and sea.

"Come on Alice…you can talk to us…" I goaded. I turned to look at Rosalie. She just stared at Alice with a confused look on her face.

"Alice…talk…now…" Rosalie simply ordered after a few silent seconds flew by.

"Fine…but don't laugh…" she kept her head downcast, but took a quick peep at us for long enough to see the both us smile and nod at her reassuringly.

"I had this dream the night before we left for this holiday where I met an absolutely gorgeous guy who had blonde hair…" she stopped her exited gush before she continued in a more subdued tone, "Well…I just figured that Emmett was a pretty hot guy…and there's something about the name Jasper…anyway, I wondered if he had good looking friends and one of them happened to be the one from my dream?"

Once she finished her little confession, she walked past the both of us, back into the bedroom.

"She might be right you know…" Rosalie shocked me by her serious tone. I expected her to laugh at Alice's confession, and told her so. "Well…you know…Alice has always had those funny kinds of dreams and visions…and she did win me some money on a few horse races before…"

"Only time will tell…" I stood up and headed back into the living room, just in time to hear a knock on the door. I rushed to open it, eager to see who was there.

Edward POV.

I could hear a distant knocking on the main door as I woke up. I cracked open an eye, curious as to where I had fallen asleep last night and why my back was killing me. I went to turn to my side, but ended up on the floor with a painful thud.

"How the hell did I end up there?" I wondered aloud as I rubbed my side. I shrugged my shoulders as I failed to understand how I could have slept for hours on the small, narrow piano stool. The knocking continued at the front door, so I went and opened it.

A smug looking Mary looked up to me from the other side of the threshold. "Headache?" she asked smiling sweetly at me as she passed me, pulling her breakfast trolley behind her.

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked with a groggy voice as I shut the door and followed her to the dining table which I only just realised was littered with an array of empty bottles and glasses. "Woops" I smiled my cutest smile at her, effectively melting away her disapproving scowl.

I popped my head into the bedroom and called out, "Guys...Mary's here!" Jasper and Emmett lay motionless, head to tail on the massive bed, snoring loudly. "Food time!" I shouted out even louder, upsetting my own headache at the same time.

"Oooo food…" I heard Emmett mumble sleepily against the pillow as he started to toss and turn.

I headed back to Mary, who was busy cleaning away all the empty bottles. "So, how are you Mary?" I asked, hoping that I would be able to butter her up by being nice.

"Fine thank you Edwin" she answered me as she started to place the breakfast trays on the table.

I sat down and looked up at her with the best puppy dog eyes that I could muster up as I mumbled back, "Its Edward…not Edwin…"

She laughed when she took in my pathetic look and apologised. Emmett and Jasper soon dragged their tired bodies in and sat themselves down beside me at the table.

Emmett cradled his head in his hands and groaned incoherently. As Mary called out her goodbye to us I turned to look at Emmett who had pressed a finger to his lips and was weakly shushing her. Jasper and I both winced as Mary shut the door loudly behind her, and then turned to glare daggers at Emmett.

"This is your entire fault…" Jasper took the words right out of my mouth. I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned.

Emmett simply looked back at the both of us with an overly shocked look on his face. "What the hell did I do?" he asked in amazement.

"Hmmm, let see…" I began in a mocking tone as I tapped my index finger against my chin. "Well first of all you run out of the bathroom, complaining that they haven't left any rubber duckies in the bath for you…"

Emmett cut me off, "That didn't mean that you had to lock me out of the damn room!" he growled in annoyance.

"That's beside the point…" Jasper interjected, then continued, "You then come back in through the glass doors, and start ranting about the hotties next door, demanding that we celebrate the fact."

"And then I end up with this agonising head ache." I finished as I bore my eyes into Emmett's for the added effect.

"Sorry" Emmett's apologised as he tipped his head back. "But those girls next door aren't just hot…they're beautiful…stunning...America's Next Top Model style…you'll see later on…" he defended himself.

"Later on…are you mad? I'm going nowhere with this hangover!" Jasper crossed his arms defiantly, as he mimicked my angry stance. We all fell into a silent stupor as we picked weakly at our breakfast.

"Morning Sailors!" Tanya's cheery voice came from the living room door.

"Jesus, how do you do that, just creep in without making a sound?" Jasper asked in a shocked tone.

"Rambo's got nothing on me darling!" she laughed as she pretended to buff her nails against her shirt arrogantly. "And I have the spare key from reception." She added quickly with a smile.

I roughly kicked a chair out from the table, a silent message for her to sit with us as I sipped my black coffee. I watched her as she walked past the chair and headed towards the window which faced the rising sun.

A chorus of protest came from Emmett, Jasper and I as Tanya slowly extended her hand forward to grab the corner of the drapes. "Ooo sensitive to light this morning are we?" she teased as she sauntered back to sit at the seat that I'd kicked away from the table.

"Have you seen Rosalie, Alice and Bella this morning?" Emmett asked as he massaged his own head.

"Ahhh you've met the neighbours have you?" I noticed the meaningful smile that she wore on her face as she spoke.

Emmett explained last night's events from, realising that he didn't have any rubber duckies, to calling room service for the beer. I headed towards the bedroom and dove under the covers as my back continued to protest in agony along with my head. Emmett, Jasper and Tanya soon followed me. Jasper lay on the bed next to my feet while Emmett and Tanya sat on one of the sofas.

Once they were all comfy, Tanya began, "Emmett…you'll have rubber duckies in the bathtub by sundown…" she looked at him with a serious look on her face before it turned to curious as she asked, "What are you going to do about the girls? They're expecting to meet you today…"

"Yeah…about that…" Jasper began, hesitantly as he rubbed his forehead.

"Ohhh no, you made your bed, you sleep in it! I'm not going to carry your tales back and forth!" she shook her head as she crossed her arms across her chest resolutely.

"Hmmm…how about a letter?" I asked as I reached to the hotel stationary on the bedside table. I slid the pen and paper towards Emmett and Tanya before I flopped back onto the bed. "Will you pass a letter to them?" I asked Tanya, feeling hopeful.

She looked thoughtful for a moment as she considered it, "Sure…but you're writing it." She ordered, looking at Emmett.

"Cool…this is going to be like school, passing notes in class!" Emmett chortled as he drew the pen and paper to him.

After a few seconds of silence, I realised that neither of us had any idea what to write to them. I squished my pride as I asked Tanya helplessly, "A little help?" I smiled, feeling relieved as she started to give Emmett pointers on what he should write.

Bella POV.

I threw open the door, Tanya smiled back at me, holding a piece of paper in her hand. "Good morning ladies, how are we? Hey Rosalie!" she waved over my shoulder as she spotted Rose bustling about in the other room.

"The reason I'm here is to collect your breakfast trays…if you're finished" she began, and pointed to a small trolley like Mary had. "And I have this to give you…" she passed me the piece of paper that was in her hand.

I beckoned Tanya in as I read over the note which was written neatly,

_Dear Alice, Bella and Rosalie,_

_Sorry, we should shake a leg and get out of bed…but to be honest, we're too hung over. We are quite sensitive to noise and the bright sun this morning. The light…it burns! Ha-ha! _

_Maybe we'll see you later tonight? And most definitely tomorrow, I promised you that we'd meet you at the pool at some point didn't I?! We wouldn't miss it for the world!!_

_Apologies from, Emmett (Hottie with a body) Jasper (Blonde bombshell) and Edward (Piano boy)_

_P.S. You could write back to us if you wanted to...? _

I laughed as I finished reading the funny note. I handed it to Rosalie, who then handed it to Alice who'd joined us in the living room.

"Hmmm…blonde bombshell" Alice mused as she re-read the letter. I looked over to Rosalie who had already grabbed the hotel stationary and was sat at the dining table; apparently waiting for a dictation by the way she was glancing from Alice, to me expectantly.

Tanya worked silently, as she cleaned up our breakfast dishes while the three of us sat around the table, thinking about what we could write back to them.

"A little help?" I asked Tanya as she started to walk towards the door.

"Sure…how can I help?" she asked as she stood behind Rosalie's chair, looking at us with interest.

"We need to reply…what could we do tonight anyway if they do decide to meet up with us? How will they find us?" Alice asked as she played about with a piece of discarded paper.

"Leave the meeting arrangements to me." Tanya smiled at each of us before she continued, "Why don't you go to the United States Restaurant tonight?" she asked as she headed to a cupboard next to us and grabbed a brochure. She flipped it open to the right place and asked us if we would like to have dinner there tonight.

"Sure why not." I said as I finished reading the restaurant details.

"Okay then, you slip a note back to the guys and make sure that you meet me down at the restaurant at 8pm. I'll make sure that the guys join you." She gave us a confident smile as she headed out the door, pulling her trolley behind her.

Alice and I watched as Rosalie began to write,

_Dear, Emmett, Edward and Jasper,_

_Your pain was self inflicted…therefore we mercilessly can not offer you any sympathy. You said that the sun burns…most unusual…you're not vampires are you?!?! Ha-ha!_

_United States Restaurant__ tonight. Be there, or be square Mr's! Tanya will report back to you with more details._

_And you say that you wouldn't miss meeting us at the pool? Why is that pray tell? _

_Unsympathetically awaiting your recovery, Alice, Bella and Rosalie. _

"How's that?" Rosalie asked as she dropped the pen to the table, as she surveyed the responding letter.

"Not bad…lets slip it under their door when we head out." I suggested as I went to get changed.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked curiously.

"To the Persian Gerden…you did want to go there didn't you Rose?" I asked over my shoulder as I headed towards the walk in closet.

The only response I heard was an exited squeal and clapping from behind me from both Alice and Rosalie.

* * *

**Awww…passing notes! Gotta love it!**

**Thanks for the reviews! They're ace!**

**I love writing this story!! ((Love your reviews too!!..wink, wink..nudge, nudge!))**


	4. Get Underway

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all**__…_

**Get Underway--'Begin a journey or a project'**

Bella POV

Half an hour later, we slipped our note under our neighbour's door, giving it a quick knock before we sprinted to the elevator.

We headed up a few levels, to the resort deck and made our way to the 'Persian Garden' spa. We stepped inside the spa which had a cream, marble style floor and black tilled walls. Scattered around the place were a few seating areas and tall green potted plants.

"Come on, lets she what she has to offer!" Rosalie whispered to Alice and me excitedly as she grabbed hold of us and dragged us to the main desk.

"Hello, how can I help?" the woman behind the counter asked as she looked back and forth between each of us.

"We're not too sure…what would you recommend?" Alice asked before Rosalie got the chance to take over.

"You could have a facial, a massage, or a treatment like a mud bath, aromatherapy, erm….a half hour in the steam room or a manicure?" The woman behind the counter rolled off the top of her head.

"I want a massage…" I decided. I looked to Rosalie and Alice who were nodding in a silent agreement.

"Then maybe a manicure?" Rosalie looked between Alice and me as she asked.

"Sure, let's get this show on the road!" Alice cheered as her excitement grew.

We were led into the massage room and were introduced to our masseuses. I thought I heard Rosalie sigh in disappointment beside me when we saw that we had female masseuses.

After a few minutes, we were laid down on the massage tables, and being kneaded and rubbed. I heard Rosalie's voice from beside me as she groaned out, "I could get used to this…"

"Yeah…thanks for winning us the holiday Alice, maybe you should shop some more when we get back…win another prize." I joked as my shoulders were massaged.

"Sure thing boss, just you try and stop me!" Alice laughed.

Half an hour later, we got off the massage beds stiffly and thanked the women before we headed towards showers. Once we finished we headed towards the manicure area.

"Guys…I haven't exactly got the best nails to work with…" I argued as we drew nearer. I looked down to my nails, which I was in the habit of biting. They didn't look too good.

"They'll sort them out for you, don't worry!" Rosalie reassured me as Alice started talking to a woman who sat behind a manicure table. "Sit" Rosalie commanded as she took her own seat at another table.

My manicure took less time than Alice and Rosalie's, simply because I had less to work with, but as Rosalie told me before, the woman did manage to make them look decent.

"Lookie, lookie!" Alice laughed excitedly a few minutes later as she held her nails out for us to look at.

I couldn't believe what I saw; she had miniature palm trees painted on each of her nails against a yellow background. "Amazingly Alice…that works." I admitted as the three of us walked out of the spa.

"Coffee fix anyone?" Rosalie asked as she rubbed her hands together excitedly. We took the elevator, down to the entertainment deck and stepped into the Café. We ordered and then sat around a small table next to the window for a panoramic view of the ocean and a few distant islands as we waited for out coffees to be brought over.

Seconds after our coffee's arrived, Tanya drew up a chair and set down another note on the table. By the time I'd read it after Rosalie and Alice, they were both already debating with Tanya what to write back. I read the note over once more,

_Dear, Rosalie, Alice and Bella,_

_You figured our secret out quickly!! Don't worry though…we are vegetarian vampires, you have nothing to worry about!_

_We wouldn't miss seeing you three at the pool because...who else do you think we could ask to put sun lotion on our backs?! _

_Waiting to meet you tonight, __Hottie with a body, Blonde bombshell and Piano boy._

Minutes later, with help from Tanya, we finished our reply.

_Dear, __Hottie with a body, Blonde bombshell and Piano boy, (You really should think of a better nickname for Edward!)_

_We're glad that we don't have to worry about your vampirism; it'll make dinner tonight much less uncomfortable. Otherwise…we could have been your dinner! We tremble at the thought!_

_Sun lotion…? You know the saying, you scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours…:) _

_See you tonight! Rosalie, Bella and Alice._

"Thanks again for this Tanya!" Alice smiled as Rosalie handed her the note.

"It's not trouble, don't worry, it gives me something to do seeing as you three aren't like my usual penthouse customers who call for me all the time." She laughed as she got up, pushing her chair back in. "I'll see you tonight, unless they give me another letter to send you." She told us as she walked away.

Once we finished our coffees, we headed back to our room and changed into our bikini's once Rosalie had sweet-talked us into joining her at the pool. I wore a simple black one, Rosalie went for a deep red and Alice opted for green. Before we headed out, we wrapped our lower half's in sarongs, and I also grabbed a book.

The mid day heat shined down on my pale body as I lay on a sun lounger a short distance away from the pool where Alice and Rosalie sat on the edge, dipping their feet into the pool.

I looked over the top of my book as I caught the sound of Rosalie's amazed voice, "Ooo can I feel them?" I laughed to myself as I watched her beckon a muscular man towards her and feel his arms.

I turned my attention back to my book, until I was interrupted by a shadow standing over me, blocking my sunlight. I looked up at the culprit.

My eyes widened as I looked at the tall, athletic looking blonde who was in my line of vision. "Hi I'm Mike" he smiled at me as he extended a hand.

I shook his hand as I introduced myself. "Do you mind getting out of my sunlight?" I asked nicely as Mike just stood there.

"Of course" he said before he sat down on the sun lounger adjacent to me. I lay down my book on the floor next to my discarded sarong, and then turned to look at him. "So Bella…how long are enjoying the cruise so far?" he asked with a look of genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"It's been amazing so far…but it is only the second day…" I smiled at him as he nodded in agreement. I asked him, "Are you on this cruise alone? Or have you brought along your girlfriend or friends?" I instantly regretted asking him that, realising that it sounded kind of bold.

"I'm here with my friend Tyler, he's around here somewhere. How about you?" he asked as he quickly scanned the surrounding area.

"I'm here with my friends." I pointed them out to him.

We talked for another ten minutes comfortably, I was amazed at how easily our conversation flowed. As he got up to leave, he turned to look at me with a nervous look in his eyes as he asked, "Would you like to have dinner with me some time?"

I nodded and told him that I was free tomorrow night. I was rewarded with an ecstatic smile from him after we finished sorting out the minor details of the time and where we were going.

Rosalie and Alice didn't miss a trick, I realised as they coincidently came back to join me seconds after Mike had disappeared. "Who was that Bella baby?" Alice asked as soon as she sat down in the seat that Mike had vacated.

"That was Mike…and I'm going for dinner with him tomorrow night at the sea food restaurant up on the second deck from the top." I told them as I picked up my book from the floor.

I heard Rosalie's weary sigh, and then looked at her as she said in a hurt tone, "How does Bella get a date, just from sitting there with a book, while we get friendly at the poolside and get nothing?" she finished, looking over to Alice with a pathetic look on her face.

"Shut up Rose!" I blushed. "I bet those guys at the pool were too intimidated by your beauty to ask you out." I told her as I opened my book up to the right page.

I heard a rustling noise next to me as Alice lay down on the sun lounger, getting comfy. She then said, "I'm not accepting any date offers…if I get any, until I meet Jasper." Her tone of voice sounded decisive.

"Well, we don't have all that long to wait do we?" I smiled as I realised that I was looking forward to tonight.

Alice's sudden outburst scared the life out of me, "O my God! What am I going to wear!?!?" I tried to slow down my heart beat after the shock as Alice prattled on beside me.

"Come on! We need to sort this out!" she demanded as she chucked my sarong onto my lap. "Rosalie, come on chop, chop!" I laughed as Alice started clapping her hands in an attempt to motivate us to follow her faster.

On arriving back at the room, Rosalie demanded that we hang our bikini's on the rail outside 'to dry' just to tease the guys next door, letting them know that we had gone to the pool without them. Alice and I obediently followed Rosalie's orders, even though I told her, "I don't see the point…I doubt that they'll even notice them."

An hour later, Rosalie and I lay sprawled over the huge bed eating popcorn as Alice entered the room at regular intervals, showing us a different outfit each time. Tanya joined us half way through at the point that Rosalie and I had turned the event into a game. We hissed and booed at bad outfits, and clapped and cheered at the ones that we liked.

Having finally found an outfit each, Tanya informed us, "I'll meet you at the main door to the restaurant, and take you to your table. The guys will come to you." She grinned.

"How will they find us? The place is pretty big" I rationalised.

"You'll be sat at the table with the roses on it, and then the guys will have to find you." She explained, beaming at her idea.

Alice obviously liked the idea and told Tanya how much we appreciated her help. "It's my pleasure, it gives me something exiting to do in my spare time." She said back in modesty.

She soon left, telling us that she needed to get the flowers ready and check in on the guys to make sure that they remembered the plan.

Edward POV

"Feeling any better?" Tanya's voice came from the foyer; unsurprisingly it lacked any sound of concern.

"Not too shabby!" Emmett answered as he stretched on the sofa, effectively kicking me at the same time. "Ohh sorry" he apologised when I cut him an un-amused look.

"That's what I like to hear…where's Jasper?" she asked just seconds before he stepped in through the glass doors with a stunned look on his face.

"Emmett…all your fault!" Jasper hissed as he took a seat at the dining table.

"What's up?" I turned and asked him. The only answer I got was a scowl and him pointing towards the veranda.

I got up and followed Tanya and Emmett outside. I stood stock still as my eyes caught the meaning of Jaspers annoyance. There on our neighbour's rail were three pairs of skimpy bikini's drying in the afternoon heat. I glared at Emmett as I passed him, and then joined Jasper at the dining table.

"Come on…we'll go to the pool with them tomorrow!" Emmett tried to dispel our annoyance. "We've got nearly 3 weeks! Come on guys!" he pleaded for us to forgive him. I held firm, mainly because it was fun to watch Emmett squirm.

"If it makes you feel any better…" Tanya began as she stepped back inside, "The girls are exited about tonight"

I didn't know why, but it seemed to make me feel better. I muttered a quick word of forgiveness to Emmett before I asked her, "How are we supposed to find them tonight? Emmett's the only one who knows what they look like." I told her.

"I've got it all sorted out! Just look for the only table with a vase of roses in the middle…just head towards the window." She added once she saw our blank expressions. Didn't she know that we needed more information that to look for flowers?

"Look…I have to get going, so just make sure that you get there by 8pm." She instructed before she sailed out of out suite. I headed to the bathroom and groaned in aggravation at the sight of a dozen rubber duckies littered around the place.

Bella POV

At 7.50 pm we left the room and headed down to the restaurant. We were dressed more causally than last night, but we still looked like we'd made an effort.

"Tanya!" Alice called out in excitement as she ran over to her. I shook my head at Alice's excitement which was currently at bursting point.

"Come with me!" Tanya seemed to me, just as exited as Alice was, as she took hold of Alice's hand, leading us in a weaving trail towards the window.

I smiled as I noticed that we had the same shape table as last night, except it was big enough to sit six instead of three. Tanya instructed us to sit in alternate chairs, leaving spaces next to each of us for Edward, Emmett or Jasper to sit at. I sat closest to the window, then Rosalie after the empty chair between us, and then finally Alice after another empty chair between her and Rosalie.

Tanya told us that they should be here at any minute, and then left. I couldn't work out why I felt so nervous, it was irrational to feel such a level of anticipation, I told myself as I stared out of the window at the familiar sunset. Rosalie and Alice chatted amicably as they studied the roses, and talked about the flower arranging classes that were held some mornings in the ship's conservatory.

Alice's well contained exited squeal just reached my ears. I turned my head and laughed at Alice who was beaming with excitement. I turned to look in the line of her gaze and instantly locked my eyes with a pair of green ones.

Edward POV

We'd wandered around for a few minutes, looking for the right table, until my eyes fell upon a brunette, a few tables away. She sat, faced towards the window, staring out, and simply looked captivating. A feeling deep within me compelled me to go and talk to her, to find out her name, anything, I couldn't care less about the neighbours that we were supposed to be meeting.

"Emmett…listen I'm heading over there…" I pointed out the table to him, praying that he wouldn't find the mystery girl as enticing as I did.

I felt Emmett's hand slap my back a few times before he declared in a cheerful voice, "That's them! How'd you know…I thought that you hadn't met them before?"

My body froze as I realised that she was Bella, if Emmett's description was accurate. I looked at the other two girls, one was blonde, Rosalie and the other had short, pixie like hair, Alice I summarised.

I watched as Emmett walked confidently forward, gaining on the table. I urged my feet to move, but they wouldn't. I felt Jaspers hand on my shoulder. He gave it a small squeeze as he said, "She's perfect isn't she?" I looked sideways at him and saw the look of adoration in his eyes.

I silently followed him, keeping my eyes locked on Bella as I began to erratically conjure different ideas of how I could coax Bella away from Jasper. Suddenly, all thoughts escaped my mind as she turned a little, laughing, and then some more, to look at me. I felt as if a rope was linked to each of us, pulling me closer to her.

I couldn't help it; I smiled in relief as I turned to see Jasper looking adoringly at Alice. I quickly brought my attention back to Bella and took a seat next to her.

"Hi Bella…I'm Edward…or piano boy" I smiled at her, as I held my hand out.

I took a sharp intake of breath as she put her hand in mine, laughing as she said, "You really should change your alias to Green eyes..." she shook her head, and then looked back up to me "So you're the one with the beautiful music…"

I realised that she didn't seem to have felt the odd spark that I felt as her hand touched mine. I called myself back to what she had just said and reluctantly let her hand go as I admitted that I was the one who played the piano.

Time seemed to fly by as the six of us chatted about various topics. Soon, we had to order our main meals. "I'll have the steak please…rare." I added. As I suspected, Emmett and Jasper chose to go for the same. The girls on the other hand shocked me, they also chose the steaks but wanted them medium rare, except for Bella who wanted hers well-done.

Once the waiter walked away, I turned to her with a smile playing on my lips. "How can you eat a steak when its well-done? It ruins it!" a chorus of agreement came from the other four.

"I don't like the blood…" she admitted as she played with a strand of her hair. "What about you guys…rare?" she asked with an incredulous look.

"We're vampires remember." Emmett laughed before he turned and carried on talking to Alice.

"Figures" Bella muttered beside me as she let go of the strand of hair that she'd been twirling. I just managed to hold back the sudden urge that I had to tuck the strand behind her ear.

I turned my attention away from Bella and shook my head in confusion as I heard Alice mention something about how the moon looked different from the glass doors of their living room last night. Emmett's booming laugh soon followed.

For the rest of the night, I behaved, trying my hardest to see Bella in the same light as I saw Alice and Rosalie especially after the blow of finding out that she was having dinner with some guy called Mike tomorrow night.

At the end of the night, we all headed back up to our rooms. As we walked the short distance from the elevator to the door, Emmett made us all laugh for the umpteenth time tonight as he declared, sounding very proud of himself, "Well then ladies…how many men would be real gentlemen, like us and walk you back safely to your door?"

Once the laughter subsided, I felt slightly nervous as to when I would see Bella next. I decided to ask, "So will we see you at the pool tomorrow afternoon?" I looked at Bella who was looking back up at me, with her mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes.

I grinned as she nodded her head, "See you there…remember the sun lotion" she added as she looked over to Emmett. "Goodnight" she waved.

I only just then realised that we'd reached the end of the hallway. We all said goodnight and headed into out respective rooms. I immediately headed to the mini bar and grabbed a beer before I threw myself on the sofa.

Emmett sat on a nearby chair with a smug look on his face as he asked eagerly, "So…what did I tell you?"

My reply was a simple sigh. Jasper popped his head into the room and smiled as he announced, "Diamonds among the pearls."

**

* * *

So…the pool tomorrow and Bella's date with Mike…anything could happen, and only I know what will atm!!**

**Reviews please…even those of you that add the story to your alerts!! Go on….i'll upload the chapters sooner:D**


	5. A Shot Across The Bows

_**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all**__…_

**A shot across the bows-A warning shot, either real or metaphorical.**

Edward POV

"Does my butt look big in this?" Emmett asked in a mock woman voice as he walked ahead of Jasper and me down the hall.

"Do you think they'll be there when we get there?" Jasper asked me with an anxious frown on his face as we both ignored Emmett.

"I don't know…we told them that we'd meet them in the afternoon…it's only…" I paused to glance at the clock inside the elevator, "11.55am. Technically the afternoon doesn't start for another five minutes." I finished as the elevator began to ascend.

Once we reached the open Resort deck, we stepped out and headed towards the pool which was in the middle of the ship. We took off our t-shirts and flip flops and dropped them on a sun lounger each before we sprang into the pool.

I couldn't believe how good the combination of the cold water and the baking heat from the sun on my skin felt. The three of us mucked around for a while, jumping from the pretty tame diving boards, or just wrestled in the water.

The live music in the background created a great, relaxed atmosphere in the pool area as people chatted, laughed and even played chess together at tables a short distance from the pool.

Bella POV

We had one corner to go around before we made it to the pool. That's when Rosalie smacked me in the stomach, pushing me back. "Wait…I want to see if they're flirting with anyone" she said in a whisper as she pulled her sunglasses out of the way to look.

Alice and I both stood just behind the corner, waiting for her verdict. "Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Believe it or not…they're behaving…but we'll soon change that wont we ladies!" she laughed as she straightened up and plopped her sunglasses back on the bridge of her nose. I decided to take a quick peek at them before we walked around the corner to them, while Alice and Rosalie primped themselves.

I took me a few seconds to find them through the sea of people, but I finally spotted a person with familiar untidy hair. I gasped as I took in the sight of the three of them. I hadn't expected them to be so pale, but it suited them. The water from the pool seemed to make their skin glisten as the sun shone down on the tiny water droplets. I continued watching them as they splashed water at each other and wrestled one and other.

"Showtime!" Alice laughed as she grabbed hold of my hand, pulling me behind her. As we drew nearer, I swear I heard Alice whisper to Rose, "Now slowly take the sunglasses off!"

Edward POV

About twenty minutes after our arrival, my eyes caught some familiar faces. I nudged Emmett and Jasper, "They're here…" I stated in a ragged voice.

Rosalie walked at the forefront, looking absolutely gorgeous in an eye-catching red bikini. I realised that she also looked slightly intimidating as she strolled confidently towards the sun loungers, with a pair of black, expensive looking sunglasses on her head which she started to slowly take off. I quickly looked to Emmett when I heard him let out a torn moan.

I looked to Alice next. She wore a green bikini, and simply, looked ready to burst with excitement. I noticed that she was staring intently at Jasper who was beside me, with his mouth agape as he stared back at her.

Finally, Bella. She followed Alice and Rosalie, a vision in her black bikini which created an interesting clash with her pale skin. She had an amazing body…curves in all the right places and much longer legs than I'd guessed.

I shook my head and drew my attention back to Jasper and Emmett as the girls placed their things on the sun loungers with ours once Jasper had pointed them out to Alice. "Christmas has come early this year boys…" The dazed look on Emmett's face was priceless as he spoke.

Some splashing behind me caused me to turn around. Alice and Rosalie were headed towards us with huge grins on their faces.

"Hey there…sorry we were late…" Alice apologised as she casually passed me to get closer to Jaspers side. I noticed that Rosalie had done the same with Emmett, who reassured them that we didn't mind.

I looked over to Bella. She lay on my sun lounger as she read a book, oblivious to the lusty glances that she received as she lay there.

"I'm going to say hi to Bella" I told them as I swam towards her. I pulled myself up, and walked dripping wet to the sun lounger next to her. I ran a hand through my hair quickly in a dire attempt of getting it to look tidy.

As I sat down, she lowered her book, leaving it open on her stomach as she watched me. "Hi" she smiled once I'd moved Emmett's clothes out of my way.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked her, motioning to the pool.

I caught the blush in her cheeks as she lowered her gaze and shook her head. "Why not?" I asked her. The curiosity built inside of me steadily.

"I can't swim" she admitted in a sigh. She bit on her lower lip nervously as she looked up to see my reaction.

"Is that it? Come with me…I'll stay with you in the shallower waters…" I offered reassuringly, holding my hand out, hoping that she would join me.

"Maybe some other time…"she gave me an apologetic look as she played with the corners of her book.

I lowered my hand, disappointed. "How about…I teach you to swim before the end of this cruise?…I know Tanya pretty well, I'm sure she could pull a few strings." I asked her as she continued to bite her lip as she contemplated.

She whipped her head back up to mine suddenly and asked in curiosity, "You'd do that for me?" she narrowed her eyes, looking wary.

"I solemnly swear to teach you how to swim." I vowed as I held a hand over my heart. She laughed at me, and then thanked me.

I noticed that she was playing with the corners of her book again, so I excused myself, "I'm going to head back to the pool for a little while…I'll be back" I smiled as she gave me a small wave.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I were on our fourth game of pool volleyball when I heard Rosalie gasp in surprise. We all looked to her, and then followed her gaze. I saw nothing of interest…a few women scantly dressed, some blonde guy chatting up some girl…and a few elderly people drinking lemonade at the poolside.

I looked back to Rosalie who had a murderous look on her face which matched Alice's. "That slimy, conniving, creepy sleaze bag!" Rosalie hissed as she narrowed her eyes apparently at the perpetrator of some sort of horrid crime.

"Rose?" Emmett asked hesitantly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. I noticed her relax under his touch.

Alice explained in an angry voice, "You see that blonde guy over there" she pointed him out clearly and then continued, "That's Mike…Bella has a date with him tonight."

Rosalie audibly let out a string of profanities which I also muttered under my breath. "What are we going to do? Tell her about him?" Alice asked us as I looked towards Bella. She lay there, unaware of what her date for tonight was up to.

"Leave it to us…" I smiled at the plan which had popped into my mind. I smiled with and evil grin on my face and quickly whispered the basics of Mike's demise to Emmett and Jasper. "I'll go and distract Bella so she doesn't notice that sleaze" I said as I scowled in Mike's direction. I watched as he now pretended to study the girl's necklace and whispered something in her ear.

I headed out and sat beside Bella as I did before while the other four grabbed some chilled towels and left the pool area as planned.

"Hey Green eyes, where did they go?" she asked me as she realised that the other four had disappeared.

"I'm not sure…but they said that they'd be back in a little while" I told her as I cut a quick glance at Mike. My objective was to keep Bella from noticing him. "So what are you reading?" I asked her as she went to chuck it on the floor beside her flip-flops and sarong.

"Wuthering Heights" she answered. I watched her face as she told me, so I noticed her raise her eyebrow, as if challenging me to mock her.

"It's a classic." I told her simply as I ran a hand over my baking shoulder. My skin was hot beneath my hands. I frowned in confusion as I tested other parts of my body like my lower back and chest. They felt just as hot.

"What's up?" Bella asked me with a worried sound to her voice.

"I don't know…I think my skin's burning…but I put sun lotion on before I left our room" I told her as I rubbed my forehead.

"Well it's probably just come off in the pool…want a top up?" she asked me as she got up, wrapping her sarong back around her hips before she went over to Alice and Jaspers lounger and came back with a bottle of sun lotion.

"Do you mind?" I asked her as she sat back down and shifted around so her legs were apart, on either side of the bed.

She patted the space between and said back in a sing-song vice with a smile on her face, "You scratch my back…"

I sat down in front of her and stared out into the ocean beyond as I heard the lid pop open. I gasped in shock as the cold lotion came into contact with my hot back. "Sorry…should have warned you" she laughed from behind me as her hands began to rub across my shoulders.

I closed my eyes and slouched forward in a more relaxed position, in bliss as she worked her way all over my back. I sighed in contentment as she finished, but to my surprise, her hands didn't stop moving. She began to massage my shoulders which I noticed had tensed up in my anger at Mike's exposure as a sleaze.

"Wow Edward...your shoulders are all knotted up" she whispered in amazement as her hands continued to rub and squeeze. I groaned as she worked through a painful knot. "Sorry…I shouldn't have done that…it's hurting you" she apologised anxiously as she drew her hands from my back.

"No…no, it feels amazing." I smiled at her over my shoulder. "Could you carry on…?" I asked her anxiously as I gave her the cutest look I could manage.

"Sure…" she beamed at me and set her hands back on my shoulders. She squirmed around a little uncomfortably for a few moments before she put her legs up onto the bed on either side of my body, bent at the knees. She squeezed her legs against me as she laughed, "It's more comfy like this." As she worked through my knots, we talked animatedly non stop about books and music, both arguing and agreeing on our tastes.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice returned after some fifteen minutes of having been away with triumphant looks on their faces. I caught Jaspers wink and Emmett with his thumbs up, telling me that they'd sorted out the plan for Mike's demise.

Bella's hands continued to work on my back, even as they all came and sat next to us. "Having a nice time there bro?" Emmett asked as he sat where I had been sat before.

"Nice is not the word" I groaned, with my eyes closed as Bella hit another tight spot.

"Come on…" I head Jasper laugh. I opened my eyes and raised my head to see him pulling Alice behind him towards the diving boards. Emmett and Rosalie soon followed, talking with their heads together.

Bella and I both watched as the two couples jumped from the middle platform, the girls shrieking as they reached the water.

"Want some frozen lemonade? Or something from the bar?" I asked Bella once she'd finished the impeccable massage to my shoulders.

"Sure, frozen lemonade sounds good." She said as she watched Alice and Rosalie play fight as they sat on Emmett and Jaspers shoulders.

I sat at a counter, waiting for our free frozen lemonades. I grinned stupidly to myself as I remembered how Bella's hands felt on my back. It felt more natural and comfortable than I imagined it would have. I expected her to be more embarrassed or hesitant, but then I remembered that she was the one to initiate it all by offering to put the sun lotion on me.

I looked back to her and froze as I my eyes saw a horrific scene. Mike was rubbing sun lotion onto Bella's back, sitting behind her as she'd done with me. I surge of possessiveness ran through my blood like a shot. I grabbed the two frozen lemonades and marched back to Bella.

I had to remind myself that Bella had no idea what Mike really was like as I sat down on the sun lounger next to the pair. "Thanks Edward!" Bella gave me a wide smile as I handed it to her.

"Who's this then?" Mike asked in a tone that sounded slightly jealous and possessive to my ears.

Bella took a sip of her lemonade, apparently unaware of what I heard in Mike's voice. She introduced us, "Mike, Edward, Edward, Mike." She motioned her hand between to two of us during the introduction.

"So you're the guy who's taking Bella out tonight?" I asked as casually as I could manage.

"That's me." He smiled at me before giving me a wink. My fury bubbled as he did that. I looked at Bella's back and noticed that he'd finished covering her back in sun lotion, but was now just letting his hands roam freely with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Looks like your finished" I remarked in an up beat tone while I gave Mike a threatening look.

He thankfully caught the hint and nodded. He then had the cheek to grip Bella's shoulders and press himself against her as he whispered something in her ear. She merely giggled as Mike got up and waved goodbye.

"He's quite nice isn't he?" Bella asked as she sat up and turned to look at me. I merely nodded, not trusting what I would say if I opened my mouth.

Bella POV.

"So….." I began as I bit my lower lip.

"So?" He asked with his eyebrow raised, intrigued.

"You scratch my back…I mean Mike beat you to the sun lotion bit…but you can still give me a massage right?" I challenged as I cocked my head to the side.

He laughed and nodded his head as he said, "I can try." My heart beat faster at the thought of Edwards's hands on my body. I didn't really know why, but the thought of Mike's hands on my body didn't create the same reaction in me.

I scooted myself forward quickly, making room for him to sit behind me. He sat with his legs on the bed, bent at the knees as I had done, while I slouched forward as he had done.

He began to rub my shoulders in slow, soft movements. My senses seemed to have increased by a tenfold, making me hyper aware of his every touch, that's when I ordered him to rub harder. His tantalisingly slow movements stirred unexpected feelings within me. I needed to create some sort of distracting pain.

I was bossy, but he complied with my demands. "Go lower…work around the sides of my shoulder blades" I ordered.

I winced as he somehow managed to rub the thin elastic string of my bikini under his thumb. "I'm sorry…" he apologised as he rubbed the painful spot quickly, in an attempt to expel the pain.

"It's aright…I'll sort it out." I told him as I began to pull at the stringy bow that was tied in the middle of my back. "I'm not having that happen again." I laughed as I let the strings fall. I crossed my arms over my chest to keep the bikini in place as I asked him to continue.

I blushed as I heard him clear his throat nervously, before he returned his hands to my back. I blushed even more when I heard his gasp as I let out an unconscious groan of pleasure. I behaved myself from then on as I kept my mouth tightly shut.

Unfortunately a clock chimed in the distance telling me that it was four o'clock. My shoulders dropped even more as I groaned, "I need to get going soon." He must have noticed as I did, that even after a few minutes, I had made no bid to move or asked him to stop massaging me.

"I really should get going…but this feel so good." I sighed in defeat as I began trying to tie the strings back behind me.

Thankfully he swatted my hands away after my few failed attempts, and tied the bow easily. "Done" He declared as he set his hands on my well massaged shoulders. My heart picked up its pace as I wondered if I could get away with leaning back onto his chest for a few minutes. I felt so comfortable, I dreaded leaving.

He snapped me out of my daydream as he gave my shoulders a small squeeze. "Thank you" I smiled at Edward over my shoulder before I stood up. As if on cue, Alice and Rosalie came towards us and flanked me on either side. Emmett and Jasper soon followed laughing with each other.

I grabbed my things off the floor as Rosalie and Alice got theirs. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do tonight!" Emmett laughed and then added a wink.

Jasper thankfully, gave Emmett a shove, and then turned to me, wishing me a good night. I turned to Edward who gave me a natural, carefree smile as he said, "Have fun."

Alice, Rosalie and I headed up to our room, leaving the guys behind at the pool. "O my God…did you see those arms…and the abs…his shoulders…his thighs!" Rosalie gushed as she snatched my book to fan herself.

Alice and I both laughed as Rosalie began to take big deep calming breaths. "Did you see Jaspers body…he's so strong and protective…did you see me on his shoulders Bella?" Alice asked with an exited smile on her face.

"Yeah I did! He never let you out of your sight!" I added as I nudged her playfully.

"What about you missy?" Rose began with an eyebrow arched. "First you give Edward a massage…then Mike comes along…then Edward gives you a massage!" she asked with a shocked look on her face as mine reddened.

I opened our front door, and stepped inside, tugging off my sarong, stalling. "Talk Bella…" Alice prompted as my silence stretched.

"What do you want me to say? Mike's cute, he's got a hot body and he's really sweet and charming…" I paused to look at them. I just caught them changing the expressions on their faces. Did they just look angry? I wondered, but continued anyway. "But then Edward's so easy to get on with…and…" I stopped again to look down at my feet "He's so sexy…" I gushed out as I plopped myself down on the sofa. "Did you see his body…the way the water sparkled on him from his shoulders to his stomach…and then you won't believe how muscular his shoulders and back are!" I poured out as I stared at the ceiling.

"You want to hug him; you want to kiss him…" Rose and Alice began to sing in unison until I told them to shut up.

**

* * *

Bella's date with Mike next…what did they all plan for Mike's demise? **

**P.S. Don't you just love me for getting the guys half naked in the swimming pool?!!?! **

**Reviews please!!They are my incentive to write such long-ish chapters!(They feel long to me anyway!)**


	6. Taken Aback

_**On the first day, God created the world, next came the people, then Stephanie Meyer created these sexy characters…not me…gutted!!**_

**Taken Aback—'Surprised or startled by a sudden turn of events.'**

Bella POV.

"Bella…you look incredible…" Rosalie complemented me as she looked me up and down.

"Thanks." I smiled as I smoothed down my plain black strapless dress that reached my knees. I had butterflies in my stomach since the moment I started to get ready for the date. I sighed in relief as I heard a knock on the main door, I was afraid that the butterflies in my stomach were about to escape. "I'll see you guys later." I waved at them as I stepped out into the hall.

"Hey Bella" Mike greeted me with a smile as he handed me a yellow rose. I twirled it in my hands as I thanked him and then linked my arm with his as he offered his to me.

"You look incredible" he told me as we entered the elevator. I blushed and thanked him. I looked over his clothes; he wore black trousers and a blue button up shirt. I admitted to him my relief that I wasn't over or underdressed.

We stepped out of the elevator onto the resort deck, still with our arms linked together. As we passed the pool, Mike said, "I hope you don't think I'm being weird…but you looked really good today beside the pool." I noticed that he had a nervous hitch to his voice.

I gave his arm a squeeze before I answered, "Thank you, you looked pretty good yourself."

We chatted about the pool, it's live music and how deep it goes as we headed to the main doors of the 'Ocean' restaurant. I smiled at Mike as he held the door open for me in a polite gesture. A young man led us to our table which was situated beside a large window which overlooked the sky and sea.

I sat down opposite Mike and glanced around the décor of the place. It was mainly blue, with wooden floors. Scattered around the walls were odd bits of fishing memorabilia, like old nets and fishing hooks, along with pictures of fishing boats and people's catches.

I looked back to Mike who lowered his head quickly as I caught him staring at me. I smiled at him as he braved to look back up. I set my rose on the table once I realised that I was still spinning it in my hands. We chatted lightly about the heat and the sunset until we were handed a menu each by, "Tanya?! What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well…one of the waitresses got sick, so I decided to cover her. I guessed that I'd be free tonight seeing as you guys hardly ever need my services." She pouted at me in a mocking way as if she was offended.

I caught Mike looking from Tanya and myself in confusion, so I explained to him that Tanya was our butler. "Nice to meet you Mike, ohhh... would you guys like anything to drink?" she added. Mike ordered wine for us after asking my approval. "I'll be back to take your order in a few…" Tanya told us as she walked away.

"You're in one of the Penthouse suites?" Mike asked me in disbelief.

"Yeah…you know Alice…the one with the black hair" he nodded his head, "She won tickets for three on this cruise…so here I am!" I smiled as I finished my short story.

"Well…I'm glad she won the holiday, I'd have never got the chance to meet you otherwise." He told me as he held my gaze with an intense look.

I blushed and nodded at him, feeling slightly shocked at how intense his gaze was. I looked down to my menu and decided almost instantly what I was going to have.

"God…is everything in here fish?" Mike asked in a joking voice as he looked at me over the menu, his eyes glistening with humour.

"Were in a fish restaurant Mike…" I laughed back, joining in on his joke.

He bent his head back to study the menu for a few moments until Tanya returned with the wine. "Are you ready to order?" she asked in a pleasant tone as she poised her pen ready against her note pad.

"Yeah…I'll have the crab risotto…" I told her as I poured myself a glass of wine.

"I'll have the same…" Mike said as he handed Tanya his menu.

"Okay…I'll be back with your food in a bit!" she waved as she walked away.

"She's really nice." Mike commented as he filled his wine glass. I went off on a tirade about how great she'd been to us so far and how much the three of us got on with her, while Mike listened.

"So how are you and your friend enjoying the cruise?" I asked in attempt to learn more about him.

He talked about how he and his friend Tyler tended to spend their days at the poolside or trying out new things and how they hadn't been to the club yet.

"The risotto's" Tanya's voice broke Mike and me apart as we talked intently.

"Thanks Tanya" I smiled at her as she placed Mike's food in front of him.

"No problemo…more wine?" she asked as she surveyed our empty bottle. Mike nodded his head as he picked up his fork. Tanya took the empty bottle with her and soon returned with a full one as Mike and I began to eat.

"I didn't even realise that we'd finished that last one!" I admitted as I began to fill my glass anew.

"Neither did I" Mike said as he grabbed the bottle from my hand to fill his own glass. I gasped as his fingers brushed mine. I looked up to his eyes and saw the same intense look that I saw before.

We fell into silence as we both ate, cutting the odd glance at each other. Once we were done, we began to talk once again, about high school. "Would you like to see the desert menu?" Tanya asked as she collected our empty plates.

"Yeah sure" I answered as Mike nodded his head with a smile.

"Alrighty…I'll be back!" She told us in a mock Terminator voice.

Minutes later, she was back, taking out order. "I'll have the chocolate fondant." I told her as I snapped the desert menu closed.

"Does the chocolate torte have any nuts in it?" Mike asked Tanya as he studied the menu. She told him that it didn't. "I'll have the torte then please." He said with a friendly smile as he handed her the menu back.

"So you have and allergy to nuts?" I asked as I twirled my wine in the glass.

"Yeah…it's not too bad…I just get sick…no hospital needed you know." He explained as he took another sip of his wine.

We fell into a comfortable conversation about where we grew up until our deserts arrived. I grinned as I looked down at my chocolate fondant. "Let me know if you like it before you leave, I could have it delivered to your room every night if you want!" Tanya winked at me as she walked away.

I cut into the warm chocolate sponge and smiled in excitement as I watched the liquid chocolate run out from the middle. I ate it all slower than I wanted to; I didn't think that it was such a good idea that I stuffed my face with the chocolate while I was on a date.

Mike polished off his torte and gave his still flat, toned stomach a pat. "That was good!" he smiled.

"Snap" I agreed as I looked down to my clean plate.

"Looks like you both enjoyed it!" Tanya smiled as she grabbed our dishes. I caught the funny look that she gave Mike, but shrugged it off.

"Hey Tanya…I think it'd be a good idea if you could get me one of those fondants sent up tomorrow night…and it'd probably be a good thing for your safety if you sent Alice and Rosalie one each as well." I finished with a smirk.

"Whatever you say boss!" she laughed over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Want to go for a walk?" Mike asked as soon as I turned my attention back to him.

"Sure" I answered as I grabbed my rose from the table. I waved to Tanya as we walked outside onto the deck.

We walked in silence along the side of the ship. I glanced a few times at Mike who hadn't said a word since we left. "Mike…is everything alright?" I asked, feeling worried.

"Yeah…I just feel a little funny that's all…I'll be alright in a few minutes." He reassured me as he continued to walk.

"Do you want to call it a night?" I asked feeling slightly disappointed that our good night was coming to an end so soon.

"I'm sorry…but yeah I think it'd be for the best." He told me with a weak smile as he rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"Just…get well soon" I told him as I stepped up to him to kiss his cheek. He caught me off guard as he turned this head, catching my lips with his. I stood shocked for a few seconds as he kissed me. The moment one of his hands grabbed my waist in an attempt to pull me closer to him, I pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" he stuttered as he looked down with an odd look on his face. I wondered if it was disappointment.

"I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" I asked half heartedly as I began to walk away. I cringed as I heard him heaving behind me. "Eeeewww" I whispered to myself as I got into the elevator.

Edward POV.

"Snap!" Alice cheered as she won another game. She was good…she always seemed to be a second faster than everyone else, as if she knew what was coming.

I heard the room's phone ring as we all settled back into the next round. "I'll get it" I announced as I put down my cards and headed through the sliding glass doors.

"Hello?" I answered. I listened as Tanya spoke to in a rush. "Okay….bye! And thanks for this!" I finished just before she hung up.

I strolled back onto the veranda with a pleased smile on my face. As I sat down, they all seemed to notice my change in mood. "Who was that on the phone? Was it Tanya?" Jasper asked as he stared at me expectantly.

I nodded my head and explained, "Apparently…Mike's allergic to nuts…so…" I finished, shrugging my shoulders.

"No way! She's going to put nuts in his food!" Emmett laughed. "She's a genius that one!" he added.

"But what if he gets really sick? He could die…" Rosalie's usual carefree nature broke as she asked a good question.

"Don't worry…" I reassured them. I looked to Emmett and Jasper, "Tanya would never endanger a persons life just on a whim like that, would she?" I finished, looking to the guys.

"He's right." Emmett nodded along with Jasper. "She's too clever to do something stupid…she'd find some other way to get him." Confidently, Emmett finished sounding as convinced as I felt.

"So, now we wait…" Jasper stated with a smile as he dealt out the cards once more.

Half an hour later, Alice quickly jumped from her seat and ran over the adjoining rail of our verandas. "Bella! Were over with the guys!" she called out excitedly before she came back and sat back down next to Jasper.

A few minutes later, Bella stepped out of their suite and headed towards the chair which Alice and Rosalie had used to step over the high rail. I caught the look of unease on her face and made a bid to go help her, but Emmett beat me. I headed inside and pulled out another chair for her to sit on.

"Thanks" she smiled at me as she sat down.

"Why are you back so early?" Rosalie asked innocently with a curious look on her face.

"Erm…well Mike felt kinda sick, so we ended our night early." She admitted as she played with the end of her dress.

"Did you have a good night?" Emmett asked as he leant forward looking eager. I shook my head in disbelief as I marvelled at how Emmett could get as exited as a woman about some idle gossip.

"The night was perfect…he was really sweet…we had loads to talk about…" she told us. "Ohh and guess what! Tanya was our server!" she told us in excitement.

"No way! How come?" Alice asked looking bemused.

"Someone got sick…and she guessed that we wouldn't call for her" she shrugged her dainty shoulders before looking down to the cards on the table. "Cards? Why aren't you in the card room?" she asked as her eyes settled on mine.

I gave her a sheepish grin as I explained, "We went there earlier in the night…but there was some sort of poker tournament on…and we started playing snap in the corner…" I rolled my eyes as Emmett butted in.

"To be fair, it's a good game, but Bella dearest…" he gave a dramatic sigh before he continued, "We got chucked out for being…what was the word?" he asked as he looked around us for the answer.

"Rowdy" Jasper answered Emmett's question, laughing.

Her laughter washed over us all as she listened to Emmett's story. "So this is why you're all out here." She concluded.

"Yep…so you're going to see Mike again?" Alice slipped in quickly as she showed Jasper her palm tree nails once again as an act of nonchalance.

"Yep…I'll see how he is tomorrow maybe, but most likely the day after tomorrow. Maybe we'll go out again…I don't know?" She paused to study her nails.

I felt gutted that our plan for Mike's demise had only made her want to spend more time with the slimy creature. I frowned in frustration at the thought of Bella spending time with such a cheating, fake guy.

She continued from before, sounding confused, "I like him…but he kissed me and…ahhh I don't know…" she finished as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"He kissed you?" I couldn't contain my shock.

"Yeah…I was just going to kiss his cheek…but then he turned his head and kissed me…" she answered with a frown as she went back to studying her nails.

"How was it?" Rosalie asked. I noticed that she looked both interested and weary. She obviously didn't like the fact that Mike was kissing her either.

"Unexpected…" she laughed lightly as she looked up to Rosalie. I sighed in irritation.

"What's up?" Bella asked me with a look of concern on her face.

"Nothing" I lied. "Just wondering what I was going to get up to tomorrow." I improvised.

"We're heading to the gym tomorrow my dear brothers!" Emmett commanded as he pointed at both of us.

"And we are off to do some yoga tomorrow" Rosalie told Bella and Alice in an up-beat voice. "I spoke to Tanya this afternoon about it; she told me that it was fun."

I heard a groan beside me, and looked at Bella who had her head in her hands. I rubbed her back mechanically as I asked her, "Bella…what's wrong?"

She let out a heartfelt sigh as she turned to me. Her eyes looked worried as she admitted, "Tomorrow's going to be a nightmare...my body doesn't get along with yoga…or any other form of sport." Her shoulders slumped as she finished. I continued to rub her back as she cradled her head back in her hands again.

"Bella, it'll be fine! I won't let you pass out this time!" Rosalie said in a reassuring and carefree voice as if it was a regular occurrence.

"Pass out?" I asked. I felt Bella wiggle her back around. I smiled as I realised that I'd stopped rubbing her back, and that she wanted me to continue.

"Don't worry, we'll take the beginners class" Alice assured Bella as she gave her knee a squeeze.

"Okay" Bella accepted in defeat. I felt sorry for her being dragged to do yoga, but then I didn't feel so bad for her when I realised that Alice and Rosalie would effectively be keeping her busy and away from Mike. "I'm going to bed" she yawned into her hands.

I took my hand away from her back as she straightened up. Alice and Rose joined in on Bella's idea and bid us goodnight as they headed towards the rail separating out veranda and theirs.

The three of us sat chuckling for a few moments as we watched the girls struggle to lift the chair from their side over to ours to use as a step. We all soon got up and headed to their rescue.

Emmett unceremoniously lifted Rosalie into his arms and let her down on the other side. They then stood on either side, leaning against the rail as they said goodnight. Jasper picked Alice into his arms bridal style as well and lowered her down to Rosalie while I picked Bella up so that she was sat on the rail, facing her suite. I held my arms around her waist tightly, holding her against my chest securely as I whispered "Goodnight" into her ear. I then loosened my hold on her and told her to jump the small distance down.

We all bid each other goodnight before we walked away. I carried in the chairs back into the living room while Jasper and Emmett brought in the table and the pack of cards.

"So what are we going to do now? The girls have got Bella busy tomorrow morning…" Jasper began with a worried look.

"Easy" Emmett said confidently as he crossed his arms over his chest with a huge grin on his face. "We just make sure that we hang around with the girls as much as possible…that way Mike won't get much of a chance of getting to her."

"Or we tell her about him?" I asked, thinking that it must be the best option.

"Erm…that's not such a good idea, according to Alice" Jasper informed me. "I already asked her, and she told me that Bella's been cheated on before…so she's kinda sensitive about that whole topic."

"But it's happening to her again! Why can't we tell her?" I growled out. I couldn't contain the anger that I felt at the fact that someone could cheat on her.

"Look…we'll work it out in tomorrow. Like she said, she might see him tomorrow, but most likely the day after." Emmett reasoned as he headed towards the bedroom.

**

* * *

Don't hate me! I know…Mike and Bella had a good date…sort of…! But he'll get what's coming to him soon enough! **

**The reviews are going great! They're making me sooo happy….I might just post another chapter for y'all if you keep it up!! ;)**


	7. Give A Wide Berth

**Stephenie Meyer created these little beauties…not me…**

**A Wide Berth—'A goodly distance.'**

Edward POV.

"What time is it?" Emmett asked from the other side of Jasper as he began to peddle on the cycling machine.

"They should be here in a few minutes" I answered the question that he was really asking. Right on cue, the three of them entered the fitness centre and walked into the girl's locker room.

"Do you think that they'll notice us?" Jasper asked nervously as he glanced around at the other fitness machines.

"It was your idea to sit here brother…you wanted the best view" I chuckled while Jasper blushed as I seemed to have read his mind and said aloud his real reason for having opted for the cycling machines for a change.

A few minutes later, the three of us broke into smothered laughter as we watched Bella walk strait into a water fountain. I watched as she began to rub her leg…her pale, smooth, bare, perfect leg. I shook my head vehemently and tore my eyes away from her legs which were on show due to the fact that she wore a pair of short gym shorts.

I looked over the rest of her and sighed in relief at the fact that she wore a loose fitting t-shirt and not a tight, eye catching red one like Rosalie wore.

My composure began to crumple as the yoga class got going. I fought painfully with myself with keeping my eyes away from Bella's stretching and twisting form for the whole lesson. I looked around to the other women out there and realised that neither one of them created the same reaction in me as Bella did. It scared me.

I sighed loudly in relief as I watched her slip away from the yoga mats, to the water fountain. I instinctively followed her and watched in amazement as she gave the water fountain a casual kick.

Bella POV.

"Come on, we need to get out of here if we want to get the best space to do our yoga." Rosalie commanded as she flew out of the locker room door.

I quickly tied my hair up, picked up my water bottle and towel and followed her out with Alice. After walking into the water fountain, I turned around, rubbing my leg as I stood, mouth agape, taking in the look of the whole fitness centre. The right side of the room was devoted to the treadmills, the rowing machines and running machines along with some more which were a mystery to me.

Right in front of us, right in the middle of the fitness centre, spotlighted by tens of over head lights, was the yoga class. There on the huge wooden floor lay rows upon rows of yoga mats.

"Rose! I can't do yoga in the middle of the fitness room!" I hissed at her as the three of us stood beside the square wooden area.

"Yes you can…and you will" she smiled back at me confidently as she shoved me forward to follow Alice.

Alice led us to the middle of the sea of blue mats and plopped herself smack down in the middle. She looked up at Rosalie and I smiling as she patted each of the mats on either side of her for us to sit at.

I looked around me and noticed that the yoga mats were being filled slowly but surely all around us. Within ten minutes, nearly all of the mats were occupied and the session began.

"You are so dead lady!" I growled at Rosalie as I untangled myself from an uncomfortable position.

"And now we move into the 'tree' position…" the instructor initiated us in a calm voice. I looked at the woman in disbelief. She was probably three times my age, but she was way more supple and graceful that I was.

"Tree…why can't I just sit here and be a shrub…" I mumbled childishly as I followed the instructor's orders.

Alice loved it. I watched her as she stretched with all her might, smiling in triumph as she accomplished the new position. Rosalie on the other hand had a dogged expression on her face as she concentrated with all her might to maintain her balance, keeping herself motionless.

"I'm going to get some water…" I whispered to Alice as I slinked away from my spot in the middle of the floor.

I sighed in relief as I made it to the water fountain. I gave a quick look around me and gave the water fountain a quick kick. I held grudges, and this water fountain got in my way earlier, we were even.

I filled up my water bottle and took a few mouthfuls before I took a seat on one of the adjacent benches. I closed my eyes as I pressed my hands into my lower back as I stretched. I froze in mid stretch as a silky voice rang in my ear beside me, "I thought yoga was supposed to be relaxing?"

I quickly opened my eyes and relaxed, smiling as I looked into a pair of green eyes. "I told you my body doesn't do well with any type of sport…" I told him with an embarrassed smile.

"Ahhh" Edward held up a hand with an amused smile on his face as he continued, "But at least you didn't pass out this time." He nudged my shoulder with his playfully.

"True…very true." I laughed back; amazed that he remembered that detail from last night's conversation.

"Did my eyes deceive me just now, or did you kick the water fountain?" he asked, obviously holding back laughter.

I shrugged and told him, "He got in my way earlier…look!" I pointed to a forming bruise just above my knee, "That's what he did to me." I defended myself for my weird behaviour.

After a few seconds silence Edward said a simple "I see." I noted that there was no laughter in his voice now, he sounded slightly dazed. I looked to him and caught him staring at my legs.

"I'm clumsy…what can I say…" I muttered as I looked over all of the various shades of bruises that were scattered over my legs.

I looked back to the yoga class. "I guess I should get going back…" I flinched as I watched the people on the mats move into an uncomfortable looking position.

"Why don't I whisk you away to the cycling machines?" Edward asked in a speculative voice. "There's no chance of you falling off the bike, or getting into a high speed collision." He teased, his eyes sparkled with humour.

"How could I turn down such a proposition!?" I asked as I picked up my towel and water bottle from beside me. I followed him as he led me to the machines which were situated right behind the yoga class. I bit my lip as I stared at his god like body, remembering how it looked yesterday at the pool. As we drew nearer, I realised that we had a clear view of Alice and Rosalie as they stretched on the mats.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett panted as he continued cycling beside Jasper. I greeted him back before I turned to look at Jasper.

"I'm freewheeling…downhill" he told me in a serious tone as he took in my confused expression at his lack of movement on the bike.

I laughed along with Edward as I perched myself on an empty bike that Edward had left for me between himself and Jasper. I cycled silently as I watched Alice and Rosalie follow the instructor's directions, until something hit me.

"Hey Edward…when did you get here?" I asked him. The speculation in my voice was easy to hear even to my own ears.

He shrugged before he answered casually; "About ten minutes before you arrived" I caught an amused look on his face.

"So…you saw it all…?" I asked as I remembered my embarrassing struggles and childish pouting.

"Yep…couldn't tear my eyes away" he said sarcastically to me after he let out a haggard breath as if it pained him to watch.

"Great." I stated simply in embarrassment as I got off the bike, and headed to the rowing machines at the furthest end of the fitness machines.

I stiffened as a strong hand gripped my upper right arm as I almost got to the rowing machines. I relaxed and schooled my face to show a look of boredom as I turned around to face Edward.

"Mike…hi…how are you?" I asked politely as my mind spun in confusion.

I watched his face as he dropped his hand from my arm and ran his eyes none to subtly over my body as he answered, "I feel much better now thanks…I'm sorry that we had to cut our date short like that…I was wondering if you wanted to go to the club with me some night?" he asked in a casual manner.

"Erm…yeah I'll let you know" I said with a smile in the vain hope that he'd get the hint and leave me now.

He nodded his head slowly as he smiled before he said cheerfully, "That's cool…so which machine are you going on now?" he asked as he scanned his eyes around the various machines.

I couldn't lie; I opened my mouth to tell him, when Edwards's voice came from behind me, steadily drawing nearer. "Bella…the yoga class just finished, you coming?" he finished as he set his hands on my shoulders, and gave them a squeeze.

I looked over my shoulder with a smile of relief as I answered in the affirmative. I turned back to Mike after having received a heart stopping smile from Edward, "I'll see you around Mike" I told him with a small smile.

A strange feeling flowed through my fingertips as Edward lowered his hands from my shoulders, down my arms, to my hands. He gave my hands a small squeeze as he spoke to Mike, "Hope you're feeling better…Bella told us about last night." I picked up the underlying mocking tone to his voice as he spoke to Mike from behind me.

"Yeah I am." Mike answered in a curt voice as he toyed with his water bottle.

I realised that I'd left my water bottle and towel back at the cycling machine. I grabbed at the excuse of getting away. "Edward, I need to pick up my stuff from the cycling machine." I told him as I turned around, unfortunately breaking our hands apart.

He nodded in response and followed me as I walked back. "Thanks for that…I'll see you later" I told him as I picked up my stuff and headed towards the locker room.

"Where the hell did you get to?" Alice asked as I reached them.

"I went for a bike ride with the guys." I told them as I headed towards the showers.

I tied my drying hair up as I waited for Alice and Rosalie to finish gathering their things together. "Hold on…weren't the cycling machines right behind the yoga area?" Rosalie asked with a speculative look on her face.

"Yep…from there you could see the just about everyone." I smiled as I watched Rosalie's face turn to a look of understanding.

"So they saw the whole yoga class…and could see us…" Alice asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Yep, they could see the instructors face…so they couldn't see yours because you were facing the other way…" I beat around the bush. I watched as Alice blushed lightly now that she realised that the guys had a good view of our behinds the whole time.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I need a nice strong coffee after that!" Alice laughed as she led the way out of the fitness centre.

"What a coincidence, so do we." Jasper's voice came from behind us. I smiled as I watched him fall into stride with Alice ahead of us.

I faltered in my walking as I felt a spark at the contact of a strong hand at my nape. "There was a drop of water on your neck" a velvety voice informed me as his hand rubbed softly over my skin.

As his hand dropped away, I dared to look at him. He was smiling down at me with an odd look in his eyes. I tore my gaze away from the green pools that were his eyes as I wondered if he felt the same spark as I did when he touched me.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me as we walked into the café.

"Hmmm?" I shook my head as I popped out of my thoughts, "Ohh, I was just wondering which coffee to go for" I lied once I recalled what he'd just asked me.

After ordering a latte, I headed towards a table that was big enough for the six of us to sit at. "…Or the theatre…casino?" Alice's speculative voice drew nearer, until she sat down opposite me, Jasper at her side.

"What are you wondering about?" I asked as Emmett, Rosalie and Edward reached us.

"What we're going to do tonight." Jasper informed us as he flipped through the hotels brochure that he'd picked up from the counter.

"Why don't we go to the cinema?" Edward spoke up as our coffee's arrived.

"That sounds cool." Rosalie stated in an up beat voice as she sipped at her hot chocolate.

"Are we all agreed then?" Jasper asked as he leant back, cradling his coffee between his hands.

We all agreed and began to banter about the yoga lesson and then tease at the view that the guys had from the cycling machines.

I had been watching Edward out of the corner of my eye since we sat down, I noticed the change in his mood as the time went by. "Edward…what's wrong?" I asked him as our second round of coffees were brought to us.

"The music is so boring…that guy isn't even putting the piano into good use." He told me as he looked towards the baby grand piano in the corner which had some young guy in a suit sat behind it.

"Why don't you show him how it's done?" Emmett asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"O, and what do I say? Excuse me, but you're boring me to tears, mind if I take over?" he laughed as he gave him a look of scepticism.

"Leave it to me…and Rose" Emmett added with a wink in Rosalie's direction before he grabbed hold of her hand and led her towards the piano, whispering in her ear as they went.

The four of us watched as Rosalie leant against the piano and began to talk to the guy. I laughed as I noticed that the guy was fumbling on the keys, making the music sound even worse. Suddenly, Emmett turned to look at Edward and beckoned him over.

I gasped in shock as Edward latched his hand onto mine in a firm grip and pulled me behind him. Before I got a chance to ask him anything, he explained, "If I'm doing this, you have to come and keep me company."

I put up a struggle as we reached the piano, but one un-amused look from Rosalie soon caused me to sit beside Edward silently in defeat. "See…it's not so bad." Edward comforted me as he began to play. I sat motionless as I watched his hands flitter over the keys, almost in a blur as they produced complex melodies.

"Edward…that was amazing" I told him once he'd finished. He picked up on the awe in my voice and turned to look at me with a pleased grin on his face.

"Glad you liked it" he laughed before he asked, "Do you want to go and sit back with everyone else now? Your coffees getting cold" he added as he glanced towards our table.

"No, no…I'm fine here" I told him as carelessly as I could manage as he started to play again.

"Edward…I thought that was you!" Tanya laughed as she stood beside the piano some time later, with a smirk.

"That good am I?" he teased as another song came to its end.

"Quite the opposite actually…I envy the OAP's that can just switch of their hearing aids." She joked with a dramatic sigh.

"Well I'd love to hang around here and be rebuked by you, but I think we should get back to the others." He finished, looking at me. I nodded my head in agreement even though I secretly wanted to stay and listen to a few more songs.

"I heard that you're going to the cinema tonight…if there's anything that I can do, just let me know." Tanya smiled at me before she was beckoned away by some other member of staff.

"Edward! That was amazing!" Rosalie praised as she stood up, grabbing her bag.

"Thank you, I'm here all week." He laughed as he gave a mock bow at the waist before picking up his own gym bag and mine.

I held my hand out for my bag as we stepped out of the café, but Edward merely swatted it away and gave me a cute smile. As we reached the corridor to our rooms Jasper asked, "Do you know which film you want to watch tonight?"

I realised that I hadn't given it much thought and said as much, before I added, "As long as the place isn't so full that I cant see the screen or that I cant hear the film from the sound of people eating, I really don't mind."

Alice and Rosalie agreed with me on that one before we headed into our room. Within minutes, I was stretched out on the sofa, listening to Edward playing the piano from his suite.

**

* * *

I didn't think that I really needed to go into too much detail on how sexy the guy's bodies would have looked all sweaty in the gym! Use your imaginations!!**

**Review for me please! They're going great so far!!**


	8. In The Offing

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilighty…**_

_**Stephenie Meyer-1**_

_**Me-0**_

**In The Offing--'Imminent****-likely to happen soon****'**

Edward POV.

A few hours after our return from the gym, I trudged from the bedroom after a nap to the living room. I picked up a note on my way with a stupid grin on my face as I read it.

_To Green eyes, Blondie and Big bear,_

_How does a late movie at 10pm sound? _

_Let us know, Bella, Rose and Alice. x_

I quickly scribbled a note back to them telling them that'd be fine, adding my own '_x'_ at the end as they had done, before I slipped it under their door.

I found another note on the table in the living room. Apparently Jasper and Emmett had gone to the Men's club where you could lounge in leather sofas and drink cognac. I decided almost instantly that I'd use this time alone to head to the music room instead of joining the other two and spend the afternoon listening to Emmett feebly try and imitate an British accent.

I spent hours in the music room, sifting through the heaps of CD's, records and even some old school tapes. I was in heaven. I lay sprawled on a sofa with a pair of huge headphones clamped over my ears as I day dreamt in my own little world.

Suddenly a funny feeling washed over me, like I was being watched. I opened my eyes and looked to the door where Tanya stood, with a smirk on her face as she tapped a finger to her watch. I quickly looked to mine and realised that it was already 7pm. Belatedly, I realised that I was hungry.

I slipped off the headphones and tidied up with some help from Tanya. "So the movies tonight huh?" she asked me as we put away the last of my mess.

"Yep, late movie at ten." I told her as the two of us left the room and headed back towards the Breaking Dawn suite.

"What are you going to watch?" she asked me as we stepped into the elevator.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I admitted, "I have no idea…I don't even know what's playing…all I know is that the girls don't like it when the place is too full or noisy with people munching around them."

I caught the gleam in her eyes as she grabbed my arm and asked me excitedly, "Let me organise it…please? I honestly have nothing else to do tonight…the girls are so boring and self sufficient" she huffed as she let go of me and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Go ahead, push the boat out" I nudged her shoulder with mine as we came to my floor.

I stepped out and began to walk down the hall, towards my door when Tanya called with a smile in her voice from behind me, "You won't regret this Edward!"

"Where you been bro?" Emmett called from the living room as I entered. I gave him a shrug as an answer and headed to the shower. Once I was done and dressed, I stepped out onto the veranda to join Emmett and Jasper who were waiting for me.

"Come on, I'm starving" I ordered as I made my way down the stairs, to the Midnight Sun restaurant. We took our usual table opposite the huge glass window, right next to the bar where we could order drinks without waiting for a server or having to get up from our chairs. It was a well thought out strategic plan that served us well.

Jasper turned around in his chair and ordered our drinks as we waited for our usual server to come to us. "Walter, how are you old man!" Emmett laughed as he looked up to him.

"Not too bad thank you." He answered politely, before he leant forward so that only the three of us could hear his whisper. "There's a table in the corner over there…" he gave his head a jerk towards the corner next to the exit door, "There are three beautiful ladies sat there…" he gave us a wink before he straightened back up.

"Sorry Walt…" Jasper paused to sigh before he continued, "Your information will no longer be required…right?" he turned to look at Emmett and me as he asked the last bit. The both of us nodded in agreement as Walter stood in awe at what Jasper had just said.

"You're not…you know…camper that a row of tents now are you?" he asked us nervously with a wary look in his eyes.

"No!!" Emmett shouted out in his defence, causing half the room to look our way suspiciously. "No…no…we've just met some really nice girls that's all" he added once the chatter in the room subsided.

"Right…well…there is this other table…" he began, discarding Emmett's last words. "There's a blonde, a brunette and another with short black hair…" he talked over us as we protested.

"Wait…what?" I asked as I caught half of what he said.

"A blonde, brunette and one with short black hair…" he repeated himself slower this time.

"I…er….where are they?" Jasper asked as his eyes scoured the room eagerly.

"Right opposite you, at the window." He informed us with a sly smile. I wondered if he knew all along and only came over to tease us. "Will you be joining them or will they be joining you?" he asked casually.

"We better do the gentlemanly thing and join them" I told Walter as I stood up, grabbing my waiting drink from the barman.

Walter left us with a pleased smirk on his face while we began our way across the room. Jasper took over our advancing operation. He silently signalled me to advance the table from the left side, while he took the right and Emmett from the centre. I realised that his plan meant that I would creep up on Bella from behind and she wouldn't notice. Emmett and Jasper would do the same with Rosalie and Alice.

As we I drew nearer, I saw Alice snap her head up and notice me. I frantically waved at her to keep quiet and pressed a finger to my lips. She gave me a small nod before she turned back to stare out of the window.

I was only a few steps away when I decided on how I would make myself known to her. I noticed that her hair was tied up, revealing her bare neck to me, so I did the same as I had done this afternoon. I pressed my hand against the nape of her neck lightly and then ran my thumb over her smooth skin.

She didn't jump or show any other sign of shock as I expected her to do. As I dropped my hand away and placed my drink on the table, I realised that both Rosalie and Alice looked as unsurprised as Bella.

Seconds later, three young guys came to the table with a chair for each of us and then lay three more place setting between the girls. "Didn't we scare you?" Emmett asked as he sat down.

Neither of the girls spoke, the simply gave us a pitying look and pointed to the window. I laughed aloud at our stupidity. There in the window I realised, they would be able to faintly see our reflections.

I looked to Bella who was holding back her laughter with difficulty. "It didn't help that you shouted out 'NO' at the top of your voice either…we kind of realised that you were in the room at that point!" At Rosalie's words, Bella cracked. She let the laughter spill forth, with set off Alice and Rosalie seconds later. I gave in to the infectiousness of their laughter and joined in.

Once we settled down, Walter strolled over and stood at the table with a smile as Jasper introduced him to the girls. "Nice to meet you!" he told them as he shook Alice's hand last of all. He then turned to Jasper and added a quick, "I see what you mean!" He soon took our order and left.

Once Walter had gone, Rosalie asked, "What was 'I see what you mean' about Jasper?" she gave him and expectant look which matched that of Alice and Bella's.

"We just mentioned you three to him, that's all" he shrugged before he turned to talk to Alice.

"Care to elaborate?" Bella asked me with a smile playing at her lips as I looked to her.

I faked a thoughtful look before I came up with a simple, decisive, "No."

With a sly look on her face she gave said in a carefree tone, "Then you won't want to know what Mike asked me this afternoon at the gym…that's fine…"

She had me there, and she knew it. I decided that she'd probably tell Alice or Rosalie, so I could get it out of them if I wanted to… even Tanya was a possibility. I looked back at her with a bored expression as I told her, "It's not my business what Mike asks you…"

I could see it in her face that I'd stumped her with that one. Did she really expect that I would be bothered by what Mike asked her? I was…but how would she know that? I shook it off as our food arrived.

* * *

As we neared the cinema, Bell asked, "Does anyone know what they want to see tonight?" 

I recalled my time with Tanya earlier, and her request, "Tanya told me that she'd sort it all out, we just need to find her I guess." I said as I scanned the area.

"So that's why she wasn't at dinner tonight." Alice stated in understanding.

I spotted Tanya standing at the cinema entrance. I gave her a quick wave before I beckoned everyone over to her. "Hey guys! Lets get you some munchies, and then I can take you to the place I've prepared for you!" she ordered quickly as she latched onto Alice's arm excitedly.

We followed obediently and got tonnes of popcorn, sweets, cookies and drinks. Once we were heavily laden with food, Tanya steered us through a door on the left which lead to all of the screens. She walked us down to the very end of the hallway and then opened a door for us.

I filed in after Bella into a smaller than average cinema room. Tanya ordered us to walk to the very bottom, so we all did dutifully. I heard Bella's gasp beside me as we beheld the surprise that Tanya had set up for us. There at the very bottom, where three huge squishy looking sofa's which had fluffy blankets thrown over the back.

"So? Do you like it?" Tanya's questioning voice came from behind me.

I was too impressed to speak, but everyone else voiced their gratitude anyway. "All you guys need to do now is take a seat, or lie down…its up to you…and let the film begin!" she informed us as she pulled two small tables from the shadows nearby and placed them next to the sofas before going back for the third.

"What are we watching?" Rosalie asked as she began to pop popcorn into her mouth.

"Sorry…it's a secret…all I can say is; if you're a jumpy person, make sure you have someone to hold onto!" I swear I saw her wink at me, but I couldn't be sure. She soon left, leaving the six of us alone.

I began to get nervous as Jasper and Alice took up the middle sofa. Within seconds, Emmett and Rosalie began to head to the sofa on the right, leaving Bella and I the final sofa on the left.

"I hope you don't mind me cutting off the circulation to your arm…?" Bella asked me in a whisper as she passed me to the only vacant sofa. I let out a breath that I hadn't even realised that I'd been holding, and then I followed. We set our snacks down, on the floor and on the small table beside us.

I quickly glanced over to the other two. Alice and Jasper were lying down together, that didn't surprise me. Emmett and Rosalie were sat next to each other. I noticed that Emmett had his arm around her shoulders, and she was snuggled into his side.

I looked back to Bella, who gave me a small smile before she sat herself down. I sat beside her and picked at my popcorn as the curtains pulled away from the screen. Unsurprisingly, Emmett cheered and hollered, but to my surprise stopped suddenly with a gushing sound. As if he'd been punched in the ribs.

Names of the actors flitted across the screen, I recognised Kirsten Stewart, and then came the name of the film; The Messengers came up on the screen. I sunk back deeper into the sofa as the film began and tried desperately to ignore my hyper awareness of Bella beside me.

About twenty minutes into the film, I realised that I was getting cold, which was understandable in such a huge, practically empty room. I glanced at Bella and saw that she was hugging her arms around herself as if she was freezing. I cursed under my breath as I watched a shiver run through her.

Without much thought, I grabbed hold of the blanket from behind me and then opened my arms up. "Bella…" I whispered to her as she remained glued to the screen. She looked my way, and then frowned in confusion as to what I was doing.

"Come here…you're freezing!" I whispered at her as I draped the blanket around her. I watched in disbelief as she shook her head and wrapped the blanket around her tighter. I heard her whisper that she'd be fine now.

I gave her a sceptical look before I reached out and pulled her to me. I heard her squeak as she hit my chest. "Edward…what the hell?" she murmured as I let go of her and began to shift about, so I could lie down fully.

"You wouldn't have gotten any warmer with that blanket around you…" I told her, "You need body heat; it's the fastest way to get warm." I finished as I finally got comfy. I held my arms out to her once more.

After a few silent seconds, her smooth face transformed into a huge smile as she leant forward to lie beside me. She lay at my side, with her head on my chest so she could watch the film, and with an arm wrapped around my chest. I wrapped my arms around her once she'd finished shifting the blanket around to cover the both of us. After a minute or so, I heard her whisper, "You were right."

I smiled to myself as I watched the film, but I also reprimanded myself for having done this. I knew that she didn't feel the same about me. This would hurt when we'd have to leave the cinema and lose the body contact.

At each scary part, Bella would bury her face in my chest and bunch up a fistful of my shirt in her hand. I held back my laughter each time, and opted to simply rubbing her back reassuringly. Her reaction to the scary parts was much tamer that Rosalie's. At one tense point she actually screamed and threw her tub of popcorn over her head. I heard Emmett's evil laugh, so I guessed that he probably had something to do with it.

Once the film was about three quarters way through, I noticed that Bella hadn't flinched or jumped at any scary parts for a few minutes. I looked down to her and realised that she was asleep. I smoothed back a strand of hair that had fallen on her face, and then went back to watching the film even though I was more than tempted to just watch her for the duration of the film.

All too soon, Bella began to stir as the film finished and the lights came on. I heard her let out a sigh of satisfaction before she fluttered her eyes open. "Hey there" I spoke softly as to not scare her.

She quickly buried her face back into my chest as she groaned out, "Ohhh no…I fell asleep! I'm sorry…" she apologised as she began to sit up.

I reluctantly loosened my grip around her waist as I smiled back at her. "Don't worry; it was like having a kitten on me." I mused in an attempt to banish her embarrassment.

Thankfully it worked. Her embarrassment faded as she sat up fully and asked, "Why? Because I was curled up on you and basked in the warmth?"

I chuckled before I answered, "There's that…and the fact that you clawed at me and fell asleep with me rubbing your back" I joked as I sat up, and shifted some of the snacks out of my way.

"So? How was it?" Tanya's exited voice came from the top of the stairs as Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were getting up.

"That was great thanks" I told her as she reached the bottom.

"Glad you liked it" she smiled as she waved some members of staff from the doorway to come down. They followed her orders and began to clear up our mess. Tanya soon shooed us out, telling us that she'd see us tomorrow.

"What time is it?" I asked as I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder to prevent her from walking into a door as she yawned.

"Thanks" she smiled at me sheepishly as she realised what I'd done. I was about to move my arm away from her shoulder, until I felt her move closer to me.

"Its 12.15 am" Jasper told me with a yawn as we reached the elevators.

"Bed time for me I think…" Bella announced we stepped into the elevator. We all agreed with her after a Mexican wave of yawns passed though us all. "What are we doing tomorrow?" she asked as she snuggled up to me like a kitten.

"You know….we haven been to the casino yet." Jasper stated.

"True…I agreed. Would you like to join us tomorrow night?" I asked Alice and Rosalie as I gave Bella's shoulder a mall squeeze. I felt Bella nod her head against me while Alice and Rosalie voiced their excitement at going to the casino.

"Sorted then." I smiled as we reached our floor. I reluctantly dropped my arm from her shoulders as we stepped out of the elevator.

"See you in the morning." We waved to the girls as they closed their door and we headed to ours.

"What did you do to Rosalie to make her chuck her popcorn?" I asked Emmett as I closed the door behind me.

"Ohhh man it was so funny…" he laughed as he began his story.

**

* * *

I thought I'd stick Kirsten Stewart, 'Bella' in there because I couldn't choose on which film to put in there. The Messengers worked pretty well…and I've seen the film too**. 

**Thank you all for all the reviews and alerts. I got on my computer this morning and had about 45 new messages from FanFic! LOVE IT!! (Keep it up??:)**


	9. Close Quarters

**_Stephenie Meyer own all...except for the 5.2 earthquake that went through our little island at 1am as i was tucked up in bed...The earth owns that one!_**

**Close Quarters—'Close contact with the enemy'**

Bella POV.

"Alice! You got the camera?" I called out as I stood at the front door, tying up my hair while I wedged the door open with my foot.

"Yeah…coming, hold on!" she called as Rosalie slipped past me, whistling to herself. "Okay…I'm ready!" she gushed as she wrenched back the door and closed it behind her.

"I think we should get a few more pictures before we send them to Renee…maybe some of the top deck or of us three together somewhere…" I suggested as we reached the elevator.

They both agreed with me, so we headed up in the elevator to the resort deck. Alice began snapping pictures of Rosalie and me wildly as we walked along the deck. "Okay Alice…your turn!" I laughed in a sing-song voice as I snatched the camera from her hands.

I took some good pictures of Alice and Rosalie causally lounging against the deck's rail with the backdrop of a far away green island. "So why did you scream and chuck your popcorn last night?" I asked in a casual manner as I looked pointedly at Rosalie.

"Euchhh I'll never live it down!" she muttered as she placed a hand over her eyes. I held back a laugh as I picked up on the disgust in her voice. After a few short seconds of silence, she dropped her hand from her face and leant back on the rail as she explained, "We were watching the film…and it came to a really tense part, so I hugged him pretty tight…"

"Naturally." Alice added with a nod of her head.

"Well anyway," she continued after a sigh, "He must have realised then that the tension was getting to me, 'cause the arm that he had at my waist started to move, and I felt his hand under my shirt, rubbing a little spot of skin on my side. I thought he was comforting me." She said the last part with a roll of her eyes. "But what I didn't realise was that he had a class of ice filled soda within his arms reach, so he must have grabbed hold of that for a few seconds, before he smacked his hand back under my top, on my stomach. It was so freaking cold!" she exclaimed as Alice and I began to crack up.

Once we'd assured Rosalie that it was Emmett's fault, we carried on walking, ending up at the pool. As I took a picture of the huge diving board, I felt someone poke me in the ribs. "What the hell was that for?" I asked in a huff as I rubbed my side.

Rosalie, the perpetrator said nothing. She simply pointed to the bar beside the pool. There my eye's beheld, Emmett, Edward and Jasper, laughing along with three women who must have been around sixty years old.

I took a quick picture from where we stood before Alice skipped past me and headed over to them. Rosalie and I soon followed and were welcomed with huge smiles from the guys and a warm greeting from the three old women. Emmett made the introductions between us, before they made their excuses and 'left us to it'.

"What have you got there?" Edward asked as he took the camera from my hands and started looking through the pictures that Alice had taken earlier. "Smile!" he shouted as he turned around and snapped a picture of Emmett and Rosalie.

Emmett soon demanded that he have the camera. Neither Rosalie, Alice nor I seemed to have any say in the matter, so we let the boy's toy around, taking pictures of each other and occasionally of us as we talked.

"Would you like a group photo?" A familiar voice asked from behind me. She quickly grabbed the camera out of Jasper's hands and ordered us to line up in front of the bar. The guys all stood behind us, laughing and joking, while Rosalie and I remained silent listening as Alice explained to Tanya how to change certain settings on the camera.

Just as Tanya was getting ready to take the first picture, Emmett nudged his knee into the back of mine, causing me to stumble forward. I scrunched my eyes closed tightly, a defence mechanism that I'd learnt over the years, stopping me from seeing the ground as it came ever closer to my face.

The breath gushed out of me as I felt two strong arms wrap themselves securely around my waist, pulling me back up. In the background I could faintly hear the sound of laughter, especially Emmett's.

Once I regained my stance, I took a deep breath and turned around to thank Edward before I glared at Emmett. Edwards's laughter from beside me shocked me, until my mind processed his words. "You've done it now…she hold grudges! I saw her kicking the water fountain yesterday after it got in her way." I looked from Emmett, back to Edward and caught him as he gave me a quick wink.

"I'm sorry…you have to admit that it was funny…" Emmett muttered in his defence as he wrung his hands nervously. I gave him a pat on his huge, solid, impressively well muscled arm and a smile before I turned back to face Tanya. I cut Rosalie a quick look of astonishment which she returned, mouthing the words, "I know!"

I realised that Edward hadn't completely released his hold on me, one of his hands still rested lightly at my waist. I doubted that he even realised that it was there.

Once Tanya had taken a few pictures, Rosalie quickly asked a passing member of staff to take a few with Tanya in with us. She tried to protest, but one sad look from Alice was enough to break her.

"Do you need anything now?" Tanya asked once the pictures were all taken. Alice quickly told her about our plans of going to the casino. "I'll be around at 7.30? I can bring your dinner to your room and some dresses, and then you can go strait to the casino" she offered. The three of us latched on to her plan and thanked her before she left.

"So what are you three up to now?" Jasper asked as he watched Alice who was browsing through the pictures.

"We're heading down to the internet café…" Alice answered him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Mind if we tag along?" He asked as he watched Alice twirl the strap of the camera in her hands idly.

"Not at all" she beamed as she held a hand out to him. I smiled as I watched Jasper take hold of her hand, enveloping it in his as they began to lead the way to the internet café.

I felt Edwards hand pressing gently at the small of my back as he asked, "Coming?" I smiled back at him and followed them all down.

I sat down at a computer next to Alice, perplexed as I noticed that Jasper, Emmett and Edward had vanished to the other side of the room. Rosalie sat on the other side of me and began to set up her computer.

"Why are they over there?" I asked Alice as I glanced over the top of my computer to look at them.

"Just load up your Instant Messenger" Alice told me with a sly grin.

I followed her orders and was instantly greeted with someone called 'Green Eyes' requesting to chat. I cut a quick look at Alice who gave me a wink before I accepted the request, and began my conversation of sorts with Edward,

**Green Eyes:** Klutz? What a name!

**Klutz:** Green Eyes? Not very original…don't you think?

**Green Eyes:** It works well enough thank you. I must say though…your name precedes you.

**Klutz: **I know…I know…thanks for saving me earlier…my face has met the floor way to many times; it was nice to be spared the introduction.

**Green Eyes: **I detect a certain dislike for this 'floor' character.

**Klutz: **You could say that…I don't really like being brought down to his level.

**Green Eyes: **I suppose I'll have to stick around…keep a weathered eye open just in case Mr 'floor' makes another appearance.

**Klutz: **You don't have to do that, he likes to pop us spontaneously. I wouldn't want you to shackle yourself to me, it wouldn't be fair.

**Green Eyes: **I'm a big boy…I'm sure I could manage.

**Klutz:** I'm being made out to be a damsel in distress! How pathetic is that!

**Green Eyes: **I find it quite endearing myself. Just imagine having a strong guy looking out for you, protecting you. Would that be so bad?

**Klutz: **Well…when you put it that way…I guess not. Change of topic-How good are you at the casino? Can I ask for your help tonight? I can hold my own with the slot machines…but that really is about it.

**Green Eyes: **I'll show you the ropes, I'm only to happy to be of help.

**Klutz: **I know! That's the problem! You also promised to teach me how to swim! How can I do to repay you?

**Green Eyes: **How about…dinner on the last night on board, before we spend the week on land?

**Klutz: **Sure, that'd be great. I'm already exited! How weird is that!!

**Green Eyes: **Not very…I'm excited too! So which Island are you spending your week on?

**Klutz: **St Lucia. I can't wait to walk on the beach, sit on the soft sand just relax under a palm tree!

**Green Eyes: **We're going there too! You forgot swimming in the sea! Maybe I could tech you to swim in the clear, warm tropical sea?

**Klutz: **That sounds great! Won't you mind though?

**Green Eyes: **Let me think…frolicking around in the tropical sea with a beautiful woman…Nope…I don't see any problems with that!

**Klutz: **Beautiful? Well…I could say the same for you! Do you work out a lot? I couldn't help but notice how toned you were at the pool the other day.

**Green Eyes: **Stop! I'm blushing! I must admit, I did work hard for the muscles that I have. I'm grateful for having them, it makes picking you up when you stumble so much easier ;) Was it only me that noticed that your last message sounded like a pickup line? Moving on…Do you come here often?

**Klutz: **Why no…no I don't come here often...but I do have the internet in my Twilight suite…I do go there often believe it or not.

**Green Eyes: **Really? My, my…I'd never have guessed! Here's a chat up line for you! 'I hope you know CPR because you take my breath away'

**Klutz: **Oooo I read your chat up line and raise you, 'I must be lost. I thought paradise was further south?'

**Green Eyes: **Haha! How about… 'Do you have any raisins? How about a date?'

**Klutz: **Haha! Maybe you should have used that earlier? I'm already going on a date with you silly!! 'Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes!'

**Green Eyes: **Ooo wait! I got a good one! 'If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk in my own garden forever.' Talking about flowers…have you been up to the conservatory on the ship yet?

**Klutz:** That was a sweet pick up line! And no, we haven't been up to the conservatory yet. Don't they do flower arranging classes there?

**Green Eyes: **That they do. You game? Tomorrow morning 9am sharp.

**Klutz: **Sure why not, can't be much worse than the gym!

"Okay Bella, I've loaded a picture into your mums e-mail message. So write out a message for me to type out." Alice ordered me as she typed her own message frantically between chatting with Jasper.

**Green Eyes: **Ahhh…but the gym had its perks ;)

**Klutz: **Hmmm I would have to disagree. A GBH-ing water fountain and Mike?

I quickly wrote out a message for Renee on a piece of scrap paper as I waited for Edwards reply. I told Renee of how great the ship, Tanya and our company had been so far and how we were headed to the casino tonight. I ended, telling her how much I loved her and then slipped the paper to Alice.

**Green Eyes: **Ahh yes, Mike. You never did tell me last night what he asked you. Will you now?

**Klutz: **No I didn't did I? And you never explained what Walter's words had meant…so…no dice.

**Green Eyes: **Damn you're stubborn!

**Klutz: **Thank you.

"Bella, you done? We should head to the Emporium. We need to get Charlie some souvenirs…" Rosalie's voice faded into the background as I typed Edward a quick message.

**Klutz:** We're going shopping in the Emporium now. See you later!!

**Green Eyes: **Later x

I sat stock still as I stared at the little 'x' at the end of his message. I frantically wondered why that little symbol of affection caused my heart to stutter from its steady rhythm. I glanced at it for a few seconds before I closed down my programs.

I got up and followed Alice and Rosalie out of the door after a quick wave in the guy's direction. We headed for the centre of the ship where the Emporium was situated. The place was huge. I foolishly imagined it to be some sort of gift shop, about the size of the one's you find at the zoo or at a museum. I was wrong, this place was colossal.

There was a long check out counter on the right side of the store and then rows upon rows of shelves which covered every wall. On the ground, stood more shelves which held such things as mugs, t-shirts, snow globes, teddies and even stationary with the word 'Eclipse' imprinted on them.

"I'm getting Charlie a t-shirt!" Alice laughed as she weaved through the store, in her element.

"I'm going to get him a teddy…" I smiled knowing that it would be completely useless to him, but it'd probably make him laugh.

"I'll get him a mug…maybe he could use it at the station?" Rosalie mused as she walked away.

I headed to the stand which held an assortment of teddies and after some debate; I chose a tropical fish which had the word 'Eclipse' written on its fin. As I headed towards the check out counter, I found that Rosalie and Alice were all ready there, and had purchased their gifts for Charlie. I quickly paid for mine, and then the three of us headed back up to our room.

I left Charlie's gift next to one of my suitcases, and then headed back into the bedroom. I lay sprawled over my bed with my eyes closed. I didn't hear Alice and Rosalie enter the room, but I felt them. Both of them sat down on either side of me, jolting me from my sleep.

"You've been out like light!" Alice joked before she called out, "Come on in Tanya!" I quickly sat up as she entered the room with a clip board and a pen in her hands.

"I'll only be here for a few minutes; I just need to know what you want for dinner tonight so that I can have it sent up before we get started on the dresses."

At the mention of dresses, I heard Alice squeal in excitement beside me. "Down girl!" I laughed before I gave Tanya my order. "Don't forget the Chocolate fondant for desert!" I added as she began taking Alice and Rosalie's order.

Once she was done, she left us to stew in our excitement. "I'm going to hit the shower." I told Alice and Rosalie as I rolled off the bed.

By the time all three of us were showered and wrapped up in out 'Twilight' bathrobes, Tanya arrived back with the food. "Okay…so the plan is, you eat…and I show you the dresses!" she smiled excitedly as she beckoned a young guy in with a rack of dresses.

Alice, Rosalie and I sat at the dining table obediently, uncovering our dishes of food as Tanya wheeled the dresses towards the opposite side of the room. Once we were all settled, Tanya began the showing of the dresses.

"No!" we called in unison as Tanya held out an overly frilly pink dress.

"Pass!" I shouted before Rosalie or Alice got the chance. I shivered at the sight of the blamonge recreation that had just been shown to us.

"Mine!" Alice called out before Tanya had even properly pulled the next dress off the rail. I looked quickly to Alice after her outcry and noticed that she hadn't even looked up to see the dress. She was battling with her spaghetti.

"How the…?" Tanya began as she also realised that Alice hadn't looked up. "How could you know?" she asked in disbelief.

Alice gave a small shrug as she stated confidently, "I just do." She never once strayed her eyes away from her food.

"What does it look like then?" Tanya challenged with an arrogant arched eyebrow as she stood in front of the dress, effectively blocking Alice's view of it.

"Pink, sweetheart neckline, strapless, black underneath and shimmering black trimming around the cascading tires…that's it I think?" she finished with a contemplative look on her face.

"Don't spoil my fun!" Rosalie warned, pointing her sharp knife at Alice once she had finished her detailed description of her dress. We knew how she could be. Her and her funny gift.

"Too weird…" I hear Tanya mutter as she set Alice's dress aside.

The dress showing continued for a few moments, and then I found mine. It was a short, blue strapless dress which had black lace over the bodice and in panels in the skirt. "Mine!" I called out excitedly at the same moment that Alice called out my name.

"Alice, want to hang out with me tonight at the Roulette table?" Rosalie asked in a sweet voice to match her sweet smile.

"Sorry…I already promised Jasper." She smirked at Rosalie, catching on to Rosalie's train of thought. She'd be handy with her little gift.

"Whatever" Rosalie mocked a sulk before she turned to Tanya. "Okay, two down, one to go. I'm going to need something eye-catching but sophisticated." Rosalie stated as she narrowed her eyes at the dresses that Tanya pulled out.

"That one!" Alice screamed in excitement as Tanya held out a red, strapless dress which bubbled out at the hem and had a red bow at the bust.

Rosalie set down her knife and fork and cocked her head to the side as she considered the dress. "That'll do captain!" She laughed before Tanya added it to mine and Alice's.

"All finished?" Tanya asked, referring to our food. We all assented and then went and picked up our respective dresses.

"I can't wait to try it on!" I smiled as I held my dress against me.

"Well it's all ready, 8.30…maybe if you rush, you could get ready by 9?" She suggested, but then added "Okay…maybe a bit too optimistic, how about 9.30?" she bargained.

"9.30 should be alright…are you going to let the guys know?" I asked as I started towards the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'll go tell them now." Tanya answered as she began pulling the clothes rack out of the door. She came back shortly after to take away our dinner trays and told us that she hoped that we'd have a good night at the casino.

* * *

**Casino next...never been to one...but i did watch Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas the other week!!!**

**Keep the reviews coming...they rock my socks:D**


	10. Cut Of Your Jib

_**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters…but I own this fantasy cruise!**_

(Forgot to mention in the last chapter-Pictures of the girls dresses are on my profile page-go sneak a peek!)

**Cut of your jib—'One's general appearance and demeanour.'**

Edward POV.

"Tanya said that they'd be here by now…where the hell are they?" Emmett asked in frustration as we completed our full walk around the casino.

"You know…we've probably passed them or something….we should just wait at the door…" Jasper suggested as he continued to crane his neck, looking over the crowd.

I pulled at my shirt collar in apprehension at finding them as I suggested, "We could wait at the bar…I mean…look at it, it revolves." I finished by pointing to the bright, eye catching bar which was heavily laden with strobe lights.

"It's like a carousel…without the horses and such...so cool." Emmett chuckled as he began to lead the way towards the bar. As we stepped onto the slowly revolving bar area, I wondered how lethal this could be if we got really drunk tonight. I chuckled as I remembered some parts of the film, 'Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas'.

"You genius Edward!" Jasper praised me with a smack on my shoulder. I was about to ask him what he was talking about, when I saw them.

The three of them were sat at the opposite side of the circular bar, each with a thin, tall glass with blue liquid in them and a colourful umbrella perched on top. Alice instantly jumped up in her bar stool and waved at us. Bella and Rosalie quickly realised that we were there and gave us warm smiles.

They jumped off of their chairs as we advanced, and met us half way, drinks in hand. I lost all knowledge of how to speak as my eyes took in Bella. She was dressed in an alluring blue dress with black lace that came to her knees, showing off her legs. I vaguely realised that Emmett and Jasper were complementing Rosalie and Alice.

I attempted some sort of complement, "Wow…you look…" I let out a huge sigh and grinned stupidly as she smiled at me.

"I could say the same about you." She said raising her eyebrows before she took a sip of her drink. I noticed that her eyes roamed freely over me as she drank.

"Come on!" Emmett called out in a cheery voice as he plonked himself down at the bar. The rest of us followed suit and ordered some more drinks.

I caught Alice as she whispered to Rosalie, "Sleaze at 3 o'clock…" I quickly glanced around and saw Mike, flirting with some woman.

"What?" Bella asked Alice as she twirled her umbrella in her drink.

"I said…I'm going to sneeze at three o'clock" she improvised quickly. I cowered in my seat, ready for Bella to start questioning Alice's weak adaptation of what she'd really said.

"Huhh weird…Sure you don't want me to come with you to the Roulette table?" Bella surprisingly asked with humour in her voice.

"Nice try." Alice responded with a cute smile. I had no idea what had happened there, but Alice had miraculously prevented Bella from seeing Mike.

We all carried on as normal for a few minutes after that little stunt. "I'm going to hit the Blackjack." Emmett declared once he'd drained his glass dry. Rosalie soon leapt from her chair, ready to go with him.

"We're headed to the Roulette" Alice stated with a confident smile as she took hold of Jasper's hand.

"Slot machines" I stated simply as I jumped off the bar stool. I held my hand out to Bella. I felt anxious that she'd fall of the bar stool or something after Emmett's stunt this morning with the picture taking.

"Thank you" She smiled self consciously to me as she took my hand to get down.

I didn't let go of her hand as we headed over to get our money sorted and move to the slot machines. I weaved us through the rows of machines until I found a spot where Mike would be effectively out of our line of vision.

"Do you know the rules…what do I need to match up to win some money?" Bella asked me as she popped her money holder beside her.

"I thought you told me yesterday that you could hold your own at the slot machines." I asked with a confused tone.

"Well…I know you just put in the money and pull that thingy…" she told me as she pointed to a lever.

"My god…" I laughed at her lack of knowledge. After a smack in the arm, I sobered up from my laughing and explained to her what she would win depending on which combinations came up on the screen and then I quickly went over the rules of other games like Blackjack and Roulette.

I noticed after some time that I surprisingly, wasn't bored at the slot machines. Usually I would have itched to go to the other tables to try out a variety of games, but tonight I was happy enough beside Bella, chatting between slotting.

"Yes…I won some!" Bella cheered beside me as a few measly pounds were ejected from her machine.

As she scooped them up, I teased, "You've just won back a few pounds, but how much have you spent?"

She cut me a funny look as she brushed off my comment humerously, "Ohhh hush!!" she laughed as she turned back to the machine once again.

A few minutes later, I felt a warm hand running softly up and down my forearm. I looked to Bella who was pouting at me with a sad look on her face. "Edward…I'm out of moneys" she mumbled out childishly.

"Sorry…that's your problem." I teased her as I continued to play on the slot machine. "Bella…what are you doing?" I asked perplexed as I watched her get out of her seat and stand in front of me, facing my machine.

"I'm going to play with you on your slot machine." She stated confidently as she looked over her shoulder, with a sly look in her eyes. "Please?" she added, looking adorable as she bit her bottom lip.

"Fine" I grinned, seconds before I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her on to my lap.

"Edward!" Bella gasped as she held onto my forearms for support.

"Bella!" I mimicked her voice as I pulled her back, closer to me.

"I didn't mean for you to do that!" she laughed as she snatched some of my coins.

"I couldn't resist." I admitted as I tightened both or my arms around her waist while she played on.

"I feel bad now…don't you want to play some more?" she asked me over her shoulder as she waved a coin in my face.

"No, you go ahead, I'm fine here." I told her as I rested my head against her back. She turned around and carried on playing as I revelled at having her so close to me. After a few seconds, she shoved the money holder into one of my hands to hold before she laced her fingers in with mine. With her free hand, she slotted the money into the machine.

"I've only got five coins left." She told me as she leant back against me. I moved my head out of the way, and rested it on her shoulder, watching as she slotted the fifth from last coin.

She glanced the other way as the machine swallowed her money. I felt her tense up in my arms as she froze. I moved, and turned to look in the direction that she was looking. I could faintly hear the sound of money spilling from our slot machine in front of me as I whispered in Bella's ear. "Are you alright? Bella…we've just won a lot of money…" I gave her waist a squeeze and the hand that she still had in mine.

"Yeah…great" she muttered in a monotone as she pulled her hand out of mine and slipped out of my lap. She stood silently, with a closed expression on her face as I scooped up the money from the machine.

"Guy's! We just cleared out the Blackjack table!" Emmett called out cheerfully as he and Rosalie came up to us.

I quickly thrust our winnings into Emmett's hand and murmured a quick, "Sort that out for me." I then grabbed hold of Bella's hand and pulled her behind me, out of the casino. Neither of us uttered a word until we reached our final destination. I had no idea where we were headed as I led her, but we ended up at the library.

I pulled her down to sit beside me in front of a large burning fire once I'd found a quiet spot. "Bella…say something." I pleaded as she continued to sit there, silently. The blank look in her eyes scared me; I knew that she was in turmoil within.

"What do you want me to say?" she responded in a whisper as she hugged her arms around herself tighter.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, matching her whisper.

"I'm wondering why I'm even bothered at seeing Mike with that other girl…he was all over her!" her voice rang in disgust.

"Bella…forget him, he's a jerk… I'd never…" I froze, and turned to stare into the fire as I realised what I was about to admit aloud to her.

"What? What were you going to say Edward?" she asked me eagerly. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. I noticed that she'd shuffled over, closer to me.

"I'd never hurt you like that." I admitted, giving her a small smile.

She closed the distance between us and hugged me as she whispered in my ear, "I know, you're a great guy Edward."

She sat back after a long hug, and then explained how she was cheated on before. I said nothing about the fact that Jasper had already heard it from Alice and told me as much. She continued and explained in more detail that she'd been going out with her boyfriend, Jacob for over a year when she caught him cheating on her with some other girl who lived near him.

I hugged her against my chest as I read the pain reflected in her face. "Sorry Edward…do you want to get back to the casino?" she asked me as she looked up to my face.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked her in a cheery voice, "You just won us a ton of money…if Emmett hasn't spent it all…" I told her before I kissed her forehead lightly.

She snuggled back against my chest as we sat in silence for a long while. Once I realised that the fire was dying out, I unwillingly pulled away from Bella and stood up. I held out my hand to her as I said, "It's gone midnight. We should get some sleep for the flower arranging tomorrow morning."

My apprehensiveness slipped away as she stood up with a smile and held onto my hand tightly. "Have you done flower arranging before on the ship?" she asked me as we made our way back to our room.

"Only once or twice, it's a laugh." I told her.

"Did Emmett and Jasper ever go with you?" She asked as we advanced our doors.

"They practically dragged me there the first time" I laughed at the memory. I had wanted to go to the library, but they insisted that a class full of posies, shrubbery and foliage would be more fun.

"Tomorrow should be fun then." She declared as we reached our doors. I nodded in affirmative as we heard a loud shout from the end of the corridor. I turned to see Emmett, followed by the others, all carrying bags of money.

"Come on, everyone into our room for a nightcap!" he declared once he reached Bella and me. "Open the door bro, I can't reach my key." He ordered as he shuffled with the money in his arms.

I followed his order and lead everyone into the living room. I quickly rang room service and ordered an array of drinks while the girls explained that they were going to change from their dresses and pop back in a few minutes.

"How is she?" Jasper asked with sincere worry in his voice once the three of us were alone.

"Pretty bummed…" I explained about her ex-boyfriend having cheated on her after they'd been going out for over a year.

"That scum-bag…and that Jacob too…" Emmett growled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

We heard a light knock on the door a few minutes later. Jasper eagerly went to admit the girls back into our suite, and came back with them, plus a trolley of alcohol that he'd intercepted at the door.

"Let's celebrate!" Rosalie cheered as she popped open a cork from a cheap champagne bottle.

I saw the apprehensive look in Bella's eyes. She was obviously thinking that they wanted to celebrate getting Mike out of the picture. "Celebrate what?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Winning all this cash of course!" Rosalie laughed as she pointed to the money stacked at the other end of the table from the alcohol.

Bella and I both stared, shocked at the amount of money on the table. As I drew closer, nearer to Bella, I realised that there were three piles of money adjacent to each other.

Jasper and Alice stepped over as Emmett and Rosalie took charge of the alcohol pouring and explained, "That one's yours…" Alice declared as she pointed to a generous pile in the middle. "This one's ours…" she told us as she pointed to a slightly larger pile.

"And that beast is Emmett and Rosalie's" Jasper laughed as Rosalie and Emmett high-5'd each other at the mention of their haul.

"How did you guys win all that money?" I asked as I picked up a glass of cheap champagne before sat down on one of the sofas. Bella sat beside me with her own glass of champagne as Alice explained their story.

"Well I kept seeing which colour and number was coming up next, so I just told Jasper, or I bet them myself…obviously we had get a few wrong every now and again." She shrugged in a casual manner after telling us that she 'saw' what was coming up next.

"What do you mean? You saw which numbers and colours to go for?" I asked in confusion.

"I have visions some times, no big deal." She stated simply as she and Jasper joined Bella and me on the sofa. I gladly pulled Bella closer to me in order to me to make room for both of them.

"I can guess how you guys won the money…" Bella stated as she rolled her eyes at Rosalie.

"Bingo!" Emmett laughed as he sat down on another chair and Rosalie simply smiled wickedly back at us all.

"That dealer was putty in her hands! You should have seen him!" Emmett paused to give Rosalie an appreciative smile. "All she had to do was flirt with the guy a little, he'd forget what he was doing, and Rose here," he paused once again to pull Rosalie down into his lap before he continued, "All she had to do then was sneak a peek at the cards and walk past me and whisper which card was up next."

"Easy as pie" Rosalie stated as she wiped some spilt champagne off her sleeve from when Emmett pulled her onto his lap.

"You crooks" Bella smiled back at both couples as she got up to fetch some more champagne.

"Just bring a few bottles over!" Emmett called out lazily as he wrapped and arm around Rosalie's waist.

Bella followed the orders and set a few bottles on the floor around us before she went back to sit down. Both she and I realised at the same time that there was less room on the sofa by now. I cut a quick look at Jasper who had was half laid across the sofa, with Alice hugged closely to him. He gave me a sly wink before he turned back to whisper something in Alice's ear.

I opened my arms out for Bella after she gave me an apologetic smile and shrug to her shoulders. She sat sideways on my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. Emmett soon switched on the TV and unsurprisingly turned it to the cartoon channel.

Once the bottles were drained dry, and the clock on the TV declared that it had gone 3am, the girls declared that it was time for them to leave. On shaky legs, we, gentlemen, walked the girls to their door. Thankfully, Jasper remembered to wedge our front door open with an empty wine bottle so we could get back in.

"Goodnight" Bella yawned against my chest as she hugged me. I glanced at Rosalie and Emmett, then hugged Bella tighter to me as I realised that it could take the two of them some time to get the key in the lock. I smiled to myself as I felt her snuggle closer to me.

"Give it here…you're trying to put it in the door handle!" Rosalie chastised Emmett's attempt at opening the door. I rubbed Bella's back as I watched the both of them fumble about on the floor, having dropped the key.

I looked to Jasper and smiled at him as I watched him and Alice talking on the floor. They had their backs against the wall and were holding hands. Once I saw Jasper kiss Alice's hand, I looked back to Emmett and Rosalie.

I exhaled in misery as I realised that with their combined efforts, they had regrettably managed to open to door. I stood shocked for a few seconds as I watched Emmett give Rosalie a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Bella." I whispered before I kissed the top of her head and she pulled away from me, stumbling into her suite with Rosalie and Alice.

"She seems alright now" Emmett stated once we were back in our suite. I nodded weakly in agreement as I wondered if she'd want to put herself out there again and give me a chance. I headed to bed with that thought swimming in my mind.

**

* * *

Drunkenness!!! Review for me people! Flower arrangment class up next!! **

For anyone who hasn't seen Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas….-GO SEE IT!! Barrel of laughs! 


	11. Know The Ropes

_**Roses are red, Violets are blue, Stephenie Meyer owns all, IMDB have Jessica/Eric and Mike added. (Rumoured).**_

**Know the Ropes—'To understand how to do something. To be acquainted with all the methods required.'**

Bella POV.

"Rosalie!! I need some shades!!" I begged as I frantically tugged my top on over my head.

"Closet!" Rosalie called out with a mouth full of toothpaste. I cringed back at the rabid dog look that she was exhibiting at the moment.

"Alice!! Get out bed damn it! Jaspers going to be there you know!" I hissed at her after giving the bed a small shove.

"Jasper?" I couldn't help but laugh at the longing tone in her voice. We'd only just left their room about 6 hours ago.

By the time I'd retrieved the sunglasses, Alice was out of bed, frantically getting dressed while Rosalie touched up on her makeup in a desperate attempt of hiding the bags under her eyes.

I stuck the sunglasses on ten minutes later as we stepped out of the room. "We're ten minutes late guys…" I wrung my hands as the elevator took us up to the conservatory.

The three of us stood outside the windowed door for a few moments as we studied the class. There were three long tables on each side of the room which held six people each, with space in the middle for the teacher to walk down. The right side of the room was full, but thankfully, the back row on the left side was completely empty.

"Look, we can slip in and go to that table, we can look around for the guys once we're in." I declared as I slowly began to open the door.

A very floral scent hit my senses as we slipped into the room. There must have been tens of flowers in the room which made it hard to detect any particular flowers scent. The humidity in the room was also surprising, I felt as if someone was applying a small amount of pressure to my lungs and as if the air had just become heavier.

Thankfully, we made it to our desired table undetected. We stared blankly at the wicker baskets in front of us for a few moments before Alice spoke up. "What the hell do we do now?"

I glanced at some other people's arrangements and decided to mimic them and hope for the best. "Just improvise!" I whispered as I began to stick in some funny looking green blocks into the basket. I expected them to be like sponges, but their texture was more like sand paper.

Alice and Rosalie followed my lead and shoved their green blocks into their baskets as well. "What now?" Rosalie hissed as she craned her neck in an attempt to spy on some other people.

"Good Morning Miss Lacey" A familiar voice called from the door behind us. I broke out into a foolish grin as I remembered the relatively good night that we had last night and how I remembered the little detail that Edward had hissed me twice.

"Ahhh back again are we?" The woman replied before she flapped her arms in a signal for them to find somewhere to start.

"How are we this morning?" Emmett asked as the three of them drew nearer to us. "Ahhh like that is it?" he answered himself as he took in my sunglasses and our general tired appearance.

They passed us after the quick morning pleasantries and began to work on their arrangements on the other end of out table. I quickly took of my shades, feeling silly and stuffed them in my pocket.

"Damn…look at them…they're already ahead of us." Alice pouted as the three of us watched as they started to stick in some green leaves and flowers into the green blocks.

"This is lame…" Rosalie sulked as she leant forward, cradling her head as she rested her elbows on the table.

"Rose?" Emmett's concerned voice came from the lower end of our table. She made no notice of him, she simply remained motionless. "Rose?" Emmett's voice was getting ever clearer as he advanced. "Rose what's wrong?" he asked in concern as he stepped up beside her and placed a big strong hand on her shoulder.

I hid my surprise quickly as Rosalie twisted her head in my direction and gave me a quick wink and smile before she turned to Emmett on her other side. She pulled away from the table and looked up to him with a heartbreaking look on her face as she whispered, "I don't know what to do…I think I'll have to leave…" she finished with a drawn out sigh.

"No, don't go, I'll come and work with you…" he pleaded as he grabbed hold of her hands. I watched the scene unfold in awe as I marvelled at how Rosalie could have caused Big Bear to break down into pleading.

"Thank you" she whispered back to him with a sweet smile before the both of them turned back to their basket. I caught Rosalie's devious smile as she glanced at me.

Damn…she's good…I shook my head as I tried to figure out which plants to put where. After a minute or so of fruitless contemplation, I lowered my head to the table on folded arms in hopelessness.

I gasped as I felt a spark flitter across my skin as a soft hand ran across a bare area of skin at my lower back. I quickly straightened up, and met a pair of laughing green eyes. "Would you like some help?" he asked as he gestured to my basket full of green blocks.

"You don't have to…" I sighed as I looked around at the other people's creations.

"I want to...plus, Jasper and Emmett have all ready been reeled in." he shrugged as he leant against the table.

I looked to both couples and noticed that they were getting on well with their creations. I could feel the envy swirling within me, so I told him meekly, "Ohhh…okay then, you can help me."

He gave me a crooked smile which I was sure caused my heart to stutter. I watched as he studied my basket. "You've put the Oasis in pretty well." He commented as he pressed the green blocks.

"So that's what their called." I smiled at his sort of comment. I followed his orders as he began to place some green foliage into the green blocks, creating some sort of intricate design.

"Pick some flowers that you want to put into the arrangement." He told me with a nudge to the shoulder and a smile. I followed his orders and firstly picked the bunch white flowers which had random blood red streaks along them, as if they were bleeding. I then picked some red roses and some other flowers in various shades of purple.

I pulled the flowers closer to me as Edward finished with the foliage. "Done picking?" he asked as he looked at my pile of flowers. I gave him a small nod before I held a few in my hands to give him. "No you don't, you're doing this bit." He smirked back at me as he crossed his arms defiantly across his chest.

"What?! I don't know where to put them in!" I protested as I placed the flowers back onto the table.

"I'll help you silly!" he said dramatically as he quickly moved, to stand behind me. I was just about to ask what he was doing when I felt his hands reach around me and clamp onto mine.

My cheeks flushed as I felt his body pressed tightly against mine. I could feel his breath at my ear and his chest moving rhythmically against my back with each breath that he took. "What do we do now?" I asked after a few seconds of him simply holding my hands.

"I give the orders, and you follow them" he whispered in my ear in a low tone as he moved my left hand to pick up a few of the red and white flowers. He whispered orders into my ear as he moved my arms around to place the flowers into the Oasis.

"Looking good…" he whispered in my ear as I realised that half of my flowers were all ready in. His breath tickled my ear and embarrassingly caused a shiver to run through me.

As we started on the roses, I inevitably pricked my finger on a thorn. "Shoot!" I grumbled as I my finger throbbed in pain.

"What is it?" Edward asked with a hint of panic in his voice as he turned my hand over. His right hand left mine as he rummaged in his pocket for something. He pulled out a long strip of tissue paper and began to bind it around my bleeding finger. I stood, amazed, at how gentle his hands were and at how little pain I felt.

"Better?" he asked as he clasped both of his hands around mine. I nodded my head and thanked him before we set out to finish our basket.

"What the…?" I asked in confusion as Edward began to pick up the roses and place them into the arrangement.

"Sorry, but I don't want you pricking your finger again." He explained as his upper arms continued to contract around me as he moved around.

"Edward…let me do something…" I asked in a sad tone.

"Put your hands on mine then." He negotiated as he halted his hands movements and held them out for me to place mine on his.

I wrapped my hands half around the back of his hands and half around his wrists. My hands were smaller than his, making it impossible for me to envelop his as he did to my hands.

He worked at a much faster pace than I did and finished the roses within minutes. "Okay, I think you can manage these…" he teased me as he pointed to the variety of thorn less purple flowers that were left to put in.

He quickly moved his hands and enclosed them over mine as we began slotting in the last of the flowers. My heart picked up its beat as Edwards's hands tightened around mine as Miss Lacey came over to inspect.

"Teamwork Edward?" the 40-something woman asked in a flirt voice as she stopped beside us.

"Yes miss" Edward answered curtly as we placed another flower into the arrangement.

"Well, it's looking good so far, well done you two." She praised him with an over the top smile as she moved away from the table.

I blushed and felt the breath escape me as Edward pushed himself tightly against me, pressing me between him and the table. I could feel the hardness of his chest against my back at the proximity.

"Sorry…she likes to pinch me butt" he whispered in my ear as he maintained our close contact. He didn't relax, or step back from me until the woman had moved away from Emmett. My body tingled where his body had been pressed up against mine, as if it was protesting from the loss of contact.

We finished our arrangement before the other two pairs and gloated at how great our arrangement looked. Edward let go of my hands after a small squeeze, and stepped back, severing all contact between us. I frowned at the odd feeling of anxiety that passed through me as I stood alone.

When I looked back to him, I noticed to my joy that he had his arms held open to me. I guessed that he'd seen the look of disappointment on my face once he'd moved. I gladly stepped forward and rested my back against his chest as we head been stood before. I picked up a stray flower from the table and twirled it in my hands as Edward enclosed his arms around my waist. My mind ran with questions, like 'how does being with Edward like this seem so natural?' I decided to forget about it and simply enjoy the moment, instead of over thinking.

I felt his head lower slightly to my ear as he asked me, "So, do you like your basket?"

"I love our basket." I returned with a smile in my voice as I emphasised the word 'our'.

"Ours is it?" he asked as he gave my waist a small squeeze.

"Yep, ours, not mine." I told him defiantly as I looked at the beautiful creation.

"Whatever you say boss." He muttered as Emmett and Rosalie declared that they'd finished. They both stepped away, Emmett with his arm over Rosalie's shoulder as they studied their creation. Their arrangement was in a variation of blue colours and a sprinkle of white.

"Tada!" Alice called out cheerfully as she and Jasper completed their arrangement seconds later. Theirs was bright, with their variety of yellows, oranges and greens.

We each complemented each others finished creations as Miss Lacey declared that the class was over and that we could take our arrangements with us, or leave them in the conservatory.

Edward quickly grabbed ours once we'd detached from each other. "We can put it on the veranda, between our rooms if you want?" he offered as he led the way out of the room.

"I don't mind, as long as I get a picture of it to show Renee" I declared which caused Alice to agree and begin to talk about the possibilities of making another arrangement when we get home now that we knew how.

At the mention of going home, each of us sobered up from out happy nature, and became silent and contemplative. I realised that I had no idea where Edward lived, but I decided to find out more about him tomorrow night, when we went on our date.

Edward POV.

The mention of home cut at me. I loved my home, my family, but this cruise also had its perks. I didn't want it to end. Thankfully we had just over two weeks left. "Come with me, you can help me find the perfect place." I told Bella as I motioned to our flower arrangement.

"Sure." She answered with a huge smile as we stepped into my suite. "O, god the money, where did you stash it all!" she laughed as we passed the now bare dining table.

"We gave it all to Tanya to lock up in a secure safe…do you mind?" I asked as we passed the glass doors onto the veranda.

"Why would I mind? It's your money." The look on her face made me think that she truly believed that.

"You were the one who won it." I told her decisively as we reached the partitioning rail between our veranda and theirs.

"It was your money that I used." She argued back with a stubborn look on her face.

"We'll split it then, right down the middle." I suggested as I toyed with the arrangement in my hands.

"Nope, its all yours, I don't want it." She told me with the same stubborn voice as before.

"Fine" I answered. I foolishly guessed that she'd back peddle and haggle. She didn't, she just looked relieved.

She diverted our conversation as she turned and asked, "Where do you want to put that?" as she pointed to the flower arrangement. "We're going to have to stick it somewhere where there's shade." She said rationally as she walked to the end or the rail which ended with some generous shade.

"That'll do." I stated as I dragged a wooden table over to perch it upon. Emmett and Jasper soon followed and did the same. From where they sat, all of us would be able to see the flowers.

Lounging on the deckchair, looking out to sea, Emmett called out, "What are we doing tonight?"

"We haven't been to the club yet have we…" Rosalie stated as she glanced around at all of us.

"Club then?" Jasper asked as he joined Emmett on the deckchairs.

A collective agreement ensued around us before the girls told us that they would regrettably have to leave to sort out their clothes for tonight. "And I need some breakfast too." Bella admitted as she gave her flat stomach a pat. They left minutes later promising to contact us soon. When Bella departed with "Goodbye Green Eyes" I wondered if she meant something by that, like she'd be on the internet in her room.

I quickly dashed inside and logged on to my Instant messenger. A few minutes later I heard a distinctive sound, telling me that someone had logged on.

**Klutz: **I didn't think that you would have worked that one out. Woops!

**Green Eyes: **I'm not just a pretty face you know! So, what's up?

**Klutz:** I just wanted to tell you that Mike was planning on being at the club tonight. That was the 'big' question that he asked me before-sorry it wasn't something more shocking. It was fun teasing you!

**Green Eyes: **You are still going tonight aren't you? You're not cancelling?

**Klutz: **No…I just don't want to see that stupid jerk. I can't believe how nice he was at the start, and how well I got on with him. 'Fool me once, shame on you, Fool me twice, shame on me' I guess!

**Green Eyes: **Don't put yourself down! He plays a well practiced game.

**Klutz: **Suppose so. I will be at the club tonight; Rosalie just shouted something about 9pm? I guess that's when were going.

**Green Eyes: **That's cool-it gives us all day to catch up on our cartoons and sleep!

**Klutz: **Same here…with the sleep anyway-so tired!

**Green Eyes: **I guessed as much. Those shades's suited you, but I rather it when I can see your eyes.

**Klutz:** Really?

**Green Eyes: **Yes-why hide them? Even if they are bloodshot…ha-ha!

**Klutz: **Okay, okay! I'm off for some sleep now! See you later! X

**Green Eyes: **X

I smiled to myself as I shut off the computer. She's sent me an 'X' this time. I wondered if maybe there was something in that.

**

* * *

Club chapter next! I absolutely hate clubs; I love my rock and heavy metal. My only experiences at a clubs are sitting in the corner for about 6 hours-getting wasted with my twin sister while my mates dance. I prefer pubs, but I'll try my best to make it a good'un! I've even been listening to some Clubland music for inspiration-:O**

**Keep the Reviews coming please!**


	12. Brass Monkey

_**Stephenine Meyer owns all things Twilighty**_

_Happy Dydd Gwyl Dewi (St. David's Day) to anyone else from Wales!! Get your leeks and Daffodils out!!_

**Back to Business--**I've got my new story started now! Go check it out-'Vision of a lifetime'. I'll be adding the second chapter sometime today or tomorrow!

**

* * *

Cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey—'****Very cold weather conditions. Also known by the derivative phrase - **_**brass monkey weather**_**'**

(Pics of the dresses are on my Prof.page)

Edward POV.

I chastised Emmett as he stood beside me bouncing in excitement as we waited for the girls to come out of their suite. "Patience is a virtue Emmett…"

"Yeah…that I don't posses!" he threw back at me as he gave the door another quick knock.

"Dude, calm down, you are making me nervous." Jasper pleaded as he ran a hand over his hair.

Thankfully, the door opened before Emmett had another chance to pummel the door. "Calm down, don't get your panties in a twist." Rosalie joked from the doorway as she smirked at Emmett. I noticed that Emmett was looking her up and down, taking in her brightly printed, pink polka dot, strapless dress.

Alice pushed past Rosalie and skipped her way over to Jasper, her colourful green printed dress swirling around her as she went.

I looked back to the door as I heard it click closed. There was Bella, in a red, black and white swirl print dress which she looked stunning in. "Hey Green Eyes" she greeted me with a smile as she walked to my side.

"Hey there, you look incredible…" I told her as she hooked her arm with mine and walked beside me down the corridor.

"Thanks, Tanya always brings the best dresses." She smiled at me before she added "I guess I'm going to need another nice dress for our date tomorrow night." She finished with a squeeze to my arm.

"You don't have to dress up too much if you don't want to…" I reassured her, not really knowing if that was the best thing to say or not.

"Ohhh I want to, I'm never going to be able to afford these kind of dresses, I want to make the most of it!" she laughed as we stepped into the elevator.

"I hope you've got your dancing shoes on ladies." Emmett asked as he surveyed their heels. I did the same, but nearly wished that I hadn't. I was met with the sight of three pairs of long, sexy looking legs, especially Bella's.

"We can handle it don't worry!" Alice told us confidently as the elevator doors opened, emitting us to the club's floor. "Come on!" Alice ordered as she grabbed hold of Jaspers hand and began to pull him down to the club.

The first thing that hit me as we entered the club was the amount of strobe lights that they had in there. This place would be an epileptic's nightmare. Strobes ran along the bar, the walls, and any area's where there were steps.

The place was quite full already, so we made a bee-line to the bar. "Why don't you get us drinks, and we'll get yours?" Rosalie bargained as she surveyed a long cocktail list.

"Sure, we'll head over there." Emmett told them with a jerk of the head before he led us away around the corner.

After a quick scan of the menu, I found the perfect one for Bella, 'Green Eyes'. "What are you guys getting?" I asked as I set down my list.

"Jasper Cocktail." Jasper smiled back at me with a chuffed look on his face.

"I'm getting Rose….a 'Kiss Me Quick' cocktail..." he told us with a sly grin before he ordered the three drinks for us. Once we had them all, we headed back toward the girls.

Bella POV.

"God the guys look hot tonight" Rosalie gushed out as we watched them walk away. My eyes strayed to Edward butt, and Rosalie must have caught me. "Go for it Bella…I didn't smack the keys out of Emmett's hands last night for nothing!" she laughed.

"Keys?" I asked, completely confused, I had no idea what she was getting at.

"Emmett and I were the ones to open our suite door last night, but I noticed that you two…" she stopped to point at the both of us, "Looked so comfortable with your hotties, I stalled." She finished with a flick of her hair and then picking up the cocktail menu.

"Ohhh well thanks I guess…" I told her as I surveyed the cocktails.

"Don't you even remember Edward kissing the top of your head?" she asked me with a curious look.

"Yeah…in the library…did he do it again? I though I was dreaming…" I blushed as I realised what I'd just said.

"Ohhhh you're hooked too!" Alice laughed as she set down her menu. "I'm getting Jasper an 'Alice in Wonderland' cocktail." She informed us.

I took a proper look at the menu this time, but Alice was already being served, so I quickly chose the 'Brass Monkey'.

"What did you get for Emmett?" I asked Rosalie once we had the drinks in our hands.

"A Rose cocktail" she grinned as she waved to the guys who were weaving their way through the crowd.

Alice quickly led us all to a quiet corner where there was a small table, and a very comfortable looking booth. I slid in, next to the wall and Edward soon sat down beside me. Alice and Jasper sat opposite us, while Emmett sat on our side and Rosalie on the other.

"So what do you have there?" A velvety voice whispered into my ear. I almost jumped at how close he was to me, but composed myself.

"A Brass Monkey…" I admitted with a sheepish smile as I pushed the glass towards him. "I panicked…it was the first thing I saw…" I tried to explain.

"Ohh well, at least it's a sailing phrase…I'll let you off on that one." He told me with laughter in his eyes. "Here's a Green Eyes." He then told me as he slid a glass of green liquid filled with ice towards me.

"Green Eyes?" I asked in disbelief before I took a sip.

"Yep, I couldn't believe it when I saw it." He admitted before he took a sip of his drink. "I like it." He admitted seriously.

Relief washed over me. Thank god I didn't pick a vile tasting drink. "Want to dance?" Rosalie called enthusiastically as she got up. Alice and I accepted, but Emmett quickly stated that they'd stay and watch our half finished drinks.

"Okay, thank you, see you in a minute!" Rosalie called as she walked away.

I looked to Alice who was getting out, by going over Jasper. I decided to do the same, instead of causing the trouble of having both Emmett and Edward get out and then slide back in.

I began to shuffle over, ready to pass over Edward, when his strong hands clasped either side of my waist and pulled me onto his lap. My heart beat dangerously in my chest as I sat there, with his hands softly rubbing the sides of my hips. The sensation of friction of my thin, smooth dress was making breathing a difficult task.

After what felt like an hour, but must have only been a few seconds, Edward pulled himself forward, tight against my back as he whispered in my ear in a deep voice, "Have fun." I gasped as he wrapped an arm around my waist and let me down on the bench next to him. I looked back to him and noticed that his eyes held a funny look in them.

"Come on!" Alice called from beside the table as I stared at Edward. I gave my head a small shake before I turned to get out. Thankfully, Emmett was out of my way, stood at the end with his hand out to keep me from stumbling I supposed.

I gladly took his hand and thanked him before I let Alice lead me into the sea of people on the dance floor.

Edward POV.

I let out the deep breath that I'd been holding as she disappeared into the crowd of people. I couldn't believe how strongly I had wanted to simply latch my arms around her and keep her with me when she was sat on my lap. I didn't want to let her go.

"You can thank me later bro." Emmett stated confidently as he sat back down beside me, smirking.

"What? What do I have to thank you for?" I asked perplexed as I tore my gaze from the dance floor to Emmett.

"For that little charade…" he played his eyebrows up and down as he probably anticipated my thanks.

"You mean, having her slide over me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…she wouldn't have done that if we'd joined them." he nudged his thumb towards the crowd of dancers as he spoke. I shook my head in disbelief that he'd managed to plan that.

"Do you think that they're alright out there?" Jasper asked as he kept his eyes fixed on looking for Alice.

"They're fine man! Relax!" Emmett ordered casually as he relaxed in his seat and drank down more of his cocktail.

A full twenty minutes later, Alice, Rosalie and Bella made their way back to us, and finished the rest of their drinks before Bella demanded that she'd get the next round. "I'll come with you…" I stated as I began to shuffle out.

"No, no, I'll carry them on a tray, I'll be fine, save me a seat!" she called back as she disappeared toward the bar.

I stood at the end of our table while Emmett slid back in, next to the wall. After a few long minutes, Bella returned carrying a tray with seven glasses. I noticed that once of them was already half empty.

I let her slide into the seat beside Emmett, and then I sat beside her as she began to take the drinks off the tray. "Why have you got two drinks?" Alice asked as she pulled her drink to her.

"Because, it's thirsty work getting the barman's attention." She teased. "I'm joking…Mike was there, and I put him in his place, so he bought me a drink to make it up to me for being such a jerk." She told us all with a dainty shrug of her shoulders.

"Good on you girl!" Rosalie called out and gave Bella a high five. After some laughter and teasing of Mike, Bella demanded that we all go and dance. I noticed that she'd finished both of her drinks in the same time that it took the rest of us to drink one.

"Bella…don't you want to just sit here for a few minutes?" I whispered to her as Rosalie, Jasper and Alice began to shimmy out of their bench.

"Nope, move it Edward." She ordered with an agreement from Emmett. I followed the orders and got out. Bella immediately grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me into the crowd.

"Where did the others go?" I asked her as we began to dance.

"Erm…I don't know?" she answered me before she span around, pulling me with her.

Once the song finished, Bella turned to me with a sorry look and asked, "Edward…would you get me some water, I'm kind of thirsty…and my heads spinning a bit from the dancing" she explained as she swirled her arms around to convey what she meant.

"Sure, just…stay right here okay?" I asked and received a salute from her as she began to dance to the next song.

A few minutes later, I made my way back to her, passing Emmett and Rosalie who were lip locked in the middle of the dance floor. They didn't even notice me, so I carried on. I caught a glimpse of Bella and headed towards her, only to see Mike dancing with her. I noted that he was behind her with one of his hands on her hip and the other was snaking around her waist. My blood boiled and a feeling of possessiveness coursed through my veins as I stepped forward and pulled him away from her by the shoulder.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Mike asked me with anger etched in his face and ringing in his voice.

"You are" I growled back at him as I thrust the water bottle into Bella's hands.

"I don't see why, I was only dancing with her" he argued as Bella thrust the water bottle back into my hands.

I continued to glare at Mike as I told him simply, "Well now, you're not dancing with her, go find someone else." I loosened the bottle top as I spoke and passed it back to Bella.

"What if she wants to dance with me?" he had the audacity to ask before he glanced back to Bella.

I smiled as she silently moved to stand beside me and wrap an arm around my waist. "You can go now." I stated simply as I turned to look at Bella.

I heard a huffing noise. When I looked back I noticed that he'd done the wise thing and left.

"Thank you Edward…I didn't want to dance with him!" Bella gushed as she hugged me tightly. I was grateful that I'd gotten her the water; she seemed to be slightly drunk.

After some more dancing, I began to get a little worried, Bella seemed to be getting more drunk, but she was only drinking water. I even asked for some of her water to make sure it wasn't laced with vodka. When I clarified that it wasn't, I put it down to the idea that maybe it was just taking time to catch up with her.

I kept a close eye on her, so I noticed the second that she twisted her ankle and began to fall. I enveloped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. "Bella, are you alright?" I asked as she released herself from my grasp.

She turned around, nodding her head before she caught me by surprise as she flung her arms around my heck and crashed her lips to mine. I held her close to me as my body coarsed with a feeling of want, but regrettably detached her lips from mine. I realised at that point that something was wrong.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked in concern as her arms loosened their grip on my neck and her head fell to rest on my shoulder.

I looked down to her as she whispered, "Edward…I feel funny…" My body began to fill with panic at her words. I realised that her drink had most likely been spiked. I'd seen Bella drunk only the night before, this wasn't how she reacted.

She staggered beside me as I pulled her to the exit door. I caught a glimpse of Jasper, so I held up my room keys for him to see. It was a silent message that I was heading back up to our suite. He gave me a quick nod and a pitying look as he took in Bella's demeanour. He obviously thought that she'd had too much to drink.

Once we were out of the door, I quickly stuffed Bella's half empty water bottle in my trouser pocket while she gripped tightly to my arm. "Edward…I can't…" she mumbled as her grip on my arm weakened.

I swiftly scooped her up into my arms and headed towards the elevator. I swear I head some people utter the words 'in love' and 'how romantic'. If only they knew the real reason that I was carrying her like this.

I quickly punched the number to our floor and gave her a little shake to make sure she was alright. She thankfully mumbled back something incoherent in response each time I shook her or called her name as I carried her to the end of the hallway, to my door.

"Bella. I'm going to have to put you down for a few seconds." I told her after a few failed attempts of unlocking the door while she was in my arms. She gave me a jerky nod before I gently let her feet down to the floor. Her legs gave way the moment I she her on her feet.

"Hold on…" I whispered in her ear as I unlocked the door with one hand and held her upright, against me with the other. I gave the door a fierce kick once I'd opened it and then picked Bella back into my arms once again, lying her down on the bed. I quickly chucked the bottle of water from my pocket to the corner of the room and fetched another fresh bottle from the mini bar.

I turned her to lie on her side and crouched on the floor beside her as I asked if she felt alright. I rubbed her hands in mine as I panicked. I felt her hands move slowly to latch onto mine as her eyes locked on mine. "Bella…how do you feel?" I asked nervously as she seemed to regain some of her senses.

"Scared…tired…" she whimpered as a tremor ran through her body. I pressed a kiss ho her hands as I promised her that she would be better in a little while. I felt her hands attempt to squeeze mine as she whispered a torn, "Stay…with me."

I nodded my head before I moved to lie on the bed and wrapped my arms around her protectively.

A while later, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice stumbled into the bedroom after having tried the living room and veranda.

"Hey Eddie, had fun?" Alice asked me in a sing-song voice as she looked from me to Bella.

"Edward…what is it?" Jasper asked me in a totally serious voice. I never understood how, but he could always read how I felt.

They all quietened down after hearing the worry in Jaspers voice. I told them, "I think her drink got spiked".

Alice and Rosalie immediately ran to her side and started to rain kisses over her face and hands. "Get off me…closet lesbians" Bella mumbled as she began to sit up. I helped her to sit against the headboard as Emmett and Jasper found some space at the end of the bed to sit while they laughed.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice asked in almost tears as Jasper pulled her to sit in his lap.

"Yeah…I feel a bit rough though." She admitted with a weak smile. I handed her the bottle of water from the mini bar once I loosened the top.

"Ohhh baby….sorry that we weren't with you…" Rosalie whimpered as she reached to give Bella's leg a pat.

"It's fine, Edward was with me the whole time…" she reassured her as she leant towards me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head as Bella ordered while shaking her head, "Emmett, stop her crying will you…"

"If I must…" Emmett sighed dramatically as he lifted Rosalie's chin up and kissed her tenderly.

Bella let out a yawn before she moved herself closer to me, curling up against my side. "Go to sleep." I commanded in a whisper as Emmett and Rosalie moved to the bed side sofa on the left and lay together. Alice and Jasper did the same minutes later on the sofa to the right and fell asleep almost instantly after a quick kiss.

**

* * *

Don't worry one and all! Mike will get his comeuppance. From all of the 'Throw him off the side of the ship' reviews that I've been getting, I think I better sort him out good and proper before then end of the cruise. (I was going to anyway!)**

**Review for me and take a peek at my new story please!**


	13. Copper Bottomed

**Stephenie Meyer is the Queen bee of all twilight characters…not me…:(**

**Copper-bottomed—'Genuine – something that can be relied on.'**

Bella POV.

"Shhhh leave them alone! Bella needs more sleep"

"Okay…okay…no more pictures…but they look so cute!"

"Do you know where my left sock went?"

"Shhh…we'll' get you another pair, let's just get out…"

The whispered voices ceased with a click to the bedroom door, but they had already woken me. I thought back to last night and remembered being so helpless and weak. I suddenly sat up, as far away from the body that I felt slumberous beside me. My breathing came in short, sharp gasps due to panic as I slowly turned my head to look at the person who lay beside me. I thanked God that it was Edward and not some randomer that I had just imagined.

"Bella?" He opened his eyes and looked to me with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked me softly as he began to slowly sit up.

"I…I…last night…" I sobbed into my hands as I hazily remembered snippets of the night. Two strong arms quickly wrapped around my wracked body, pulling me to his side as I cried half in horror at having my drink spiked and half in relief that Edward had been there to protect me.

"Its okay now…you're safe…" he whispered as he ran his hands up and down my arm reassuringly.

"But anything could have happened" I gushed out before a new wave of violent sobbing washed over me. I could feel Edward slowly pulling me even closer to him; I gave in and let him pull me against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder while he rubbed my back with one hand and stroked my hair with the other.

"Bella…" Edward began in a soft tone, obviously expecting me to look at him. I just buried my face in further into his shoulder, soaking his shirt even more with my tears. "Bella…I would never let anything happen to you." He spoke softly before I felt his lips brush against my hair.

I realised that his words were true, I trusted him. He could have easily slung me over his shoulder and taken me somewhere, but he didn't, he cared for me enough to carry me all the way up here and stay with me the whole night. "Thank you" I whispered in an uneven voice as I ran out of tears.

"Please…don't thank me Bella…I helped you because I wanted to." He spoke sincerely. I gave my head a small nod, not wanting to smack his jaw with my head. I hugged my arms around his neck a little tighter, which he returned with tightening his arm around my waist. I reached forward to plant a lingering kiss on the side of his neck. I felt his arm at my waist tighten even more, until I lay my head back on his shoulder, his arm then loosened considerably.

"Do you want to sleep some more?" he yawned as I closed my eyes. I nodded my head and snuggled up closer to his warmth and strength that made me feel safe. I felt exhausted after my bout of crying.

The bright sun streaming through the sliding glass door directly in my line of vision told me that it was nearing the afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, surrounded by a bright blue backdrop.

My right arm felt completely dead. I tried to wiggle my fingers, but I couldn't feel a thing. It was pressed between the bed and Edwards neck and had probably been there for some time from how well rested I felt now compared to earlier after my embarrassing outbreak of crying.

I slowly lifted my head from Edwards shoulder and eased my left arm from him. I noticed that my hand had been cupping his neck. I touched a small part of his neck beside where my hand had been previously and realised that it wasn't nearly as warm.

I stilled for a few seconds to work out how I was going to get a dead arm from under Edward's neck and not wake him up. After some deliberation, I began. I leant over Edward and then slowly began to lift his neck up a little with my right hand to make room for my other arm to slide out.

He chose that moment to wake up. When I was half on top of him, with my face inches from his and a hand grabbing at the back of his neck. "Hi" I smiled awkwardly.

"Hi" he smiled right back, making my train of thought jump off its tracks for a few seconds. His crooked smile never ceased to amaze me, and his eyes! Even now when they should look sleepy, they glistened.

"I…erm…dead arm…" I explained very inarticulately.

"Right" his smile faltered for a few seconds along with the gleam in his eyes. I wondered if I just caught disappointment in his face. I leant away from him as he lifted his head slightly and tugged my arm from beneath him.

I sat up beside him, cradling my nub arm while he stretched out on the bed. I then realised that I was still in my dress from last night. The one that Tanya had lent me. "Damn…" I muttered as I got up from the bed.

"Bella…what is it?" Edward asked in concern as he got up on the other side of the bed.

"I need to go and change out of this dress…" I explained. I caught the sound of laughter in one of the other rooms and realised that they were probably watching a DVD or cartoons in the living room.

"I think Tanya's in there…" Edward whispered as he continued to listen intently.

"I should get this off…" I muttered as I realised that it thankfully wasn't too crinkled.

"Come with me, you can get changed here, I'll get you something to wear." He told me as he walked to me with his hand held out. I grasped it and thanked him as he led me to the closet.

"Wow pretty tidy for three guys…" I praised as I noted the neatly folded clothes and shoes lined up smartly.

"We try…" he smiled back at me as he led me to what I presumed was his clothes.

"Pick anything you want." He told me as he waved his arms around his array of clothes.

I instantly picked up a black hoodie that looked comfy and gray sweats before he beckoned me back out. I went to change in the bathroom, leaving Edward staring out the glass door at the sky and the sea.

I locked the bathroom door behind me and quickly pulled off my dress. I quickly changed into Edward's clothes and then stood there for a few minutes like a lunatic, breathing in the smell of his hoodie. I smiled at the familiar, comforting smell of Edward.

A quick glance in the mirror told me that my hair was unworkable, but given the circumstances, I didn't really think that I needed to worry about that for a change.

"Thanks Edward." I said as I stepped out, with my dress over my arm. I caught an amused looking smile on his face as he looked me up and down. "What?" I asked as his smile broadened.

"Just as I guessed…" he began, shaking his head. "I knew that hoodie would look good on you." He finished as he stepped forward and held my hand. He gave the back of my hand a quick peck before he pulled me to the living room.

The room was impressive; it looked like a mini cinema. The curtains were all closed, making the room unnaturally dark. The only light came from the TV, basking over a line of five bodies who were all stretched out on their backs watching, 'Dogma'.

"Bella, how are you? The guys here told me about last night…" Tanya asked me with genuine worry in her voice as she got up from the floor and came over to hug me. I hugged her back, reassuring her that I was fine now and that Edward had looked after me the whole time.

"Good boy Eddie" Tanya smiled as she hugged him. I laughed as he protested her calling him Eddie.

"Tanya, I've got my dress for you…sorry…it's a bit crumpled…" I muttered as she took it from me.

"Bella! Who cares about a dress! As long as you're alright." She finished with a squeeze to my hand before she informed us that she had to go and see to some arrangements, and advised that we get packing finished ready for our week ashore.

"Nice clothes Bella…" Alice commented with a smile before she turned back to snuggle up to Jasper.

"Thanks" I replied, tugging the sweats up a bit before I let Edward lead me to the sofa which had been pushed back to allow the rest of them to stretch out.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked me as I sat down. He stood beside the sofa, ready to get me something.

"There's some food over there" Rosalie informed us as she pointed to a few scattered plates and trays on the table.

"I'll get you something." Edward whispered in my ear before he crept over to the table.

He returned a few minutes later with two plates and two knives and forks. I took the plates from him so he could sit down and get comfy. He grabbed one of the plates once he was settled and began to eat while we watched the film.

I ate my food slowly, between laughing and talking. Seconds after I'd finished, Edward immediately took my plate and deposited both mine and his on the table with the rest.

Once he sat himself back down beside me, I snuggled up to his side and whispered, "You're giving me breakfast and dinner today?"

His arms loosened around my waist as he pulled back to look at my face. "Breakfast and dinner? Bella, we don't have to go tonight if you don't feel up to it…" he whispered back as he rubbed a hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Edward…we are going to dinner." I told him assuredly as I rested my head back down on his shoulder.

"Yes boss…" he chuckled before he hissed me lightly on the forehead.

* * *

"Bella, don't panic, your packing will be finished by the time you get back!" Alice reassured me as I slowly headed towards the door.

"Are you sure guys? I can do it when I get back, its no big deal…" I muttered as Rosalie began to pull me out of the bedroom.

"Go, have fun." Rosalie ordered me in a bored tone as we reached the door. She wrenched it open and gave me a shove forward. I stumbled into Edwards arms, wrapping my arms around his neck for support while he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Take care of her!" Rosalie called as she made shooing actions with her hands before shutting the door in our shocked faces.

"Well…that was…different." Edward commented politely as he loosened his grip on me. I regained my balance and dropped my arms from his neck.

I stood mouth agape for a few seconds as I took in the sight of him. He wore smart black trousers and shoes and a black and white vertically striped shirt which's sleeves were rolled up, showing off his muscular forearms.

"You look incredible…" Edward voiced the very thought that was running through my mind. I abruptly shut my gaping mouth and looked to his smiling face.

"I was just about to say the same thing…" I told him as I clasped my right hand into his left. I smoothed my dress down a little, feeling extremely excited for our date. I wore a simple strapless black dress that came to just below my knees.

"So where are we going?" I asked him as the elevator ascended.

"It's a surprise" he told me with a squeeze to my hand.

"I don't like surprises…" I pouted childishly, adding a fake huff just for effect.

His laughter reverberated around the elevator, causing me to laugh along with him. "Just trust me Bella…" he said as the elevator door opened and our laughter subsided.

"I do…" I sighed as I let him lead me along the deck. I realised that I'd never been on this part of the ship before; it was the highest level where people could usually come up and look at the stars.

I followed Edward silently as he pulled me behind him. My eyes darted around the small deck. I noticed that the telescopes had been moved to the side nearest to the elevator, while on the other end, sat a small table.

My hand flew to my mouth as my eyes drank in the view. There, in front of us, was a table for two with a blood red table cloth, shining silver cutlery, two wine glasses, two tall candles and the flower arrangement that we had made together the morning before right in the middle.

"Edward…" I whispered in shock as I lowered my hand from my mouth. "How did you…?" I began; shaking my head in confusion at how all this was accomplished.

"I have to admit, once Tanya found out about or date, she demanded that she organise it all, but I gave her the basic idea of what I wanted." He told me as he let go of my hand and pulled out my chair. I sat down muttering a quick thank you as he pushed in my chair.

"Was having dinner up here your idea, or Tanya's?" I asked, for some reason curious to know the answer.

"This was my idea." He told me with a pleased smile. "Tanya obviously sorted out our meal, the wine, the beautiful table…" he waved his arm indicating that there were too many things to mention.

"My ears are burning…" Tanya's voice came from a small room beside the lift that I hadn't noticed before. I turned to see her walking towards us, carrying a bottle of wine and a pleased smile on her face.

"Tanya…thank you." I gushed as she reached the table.

"It was no problem, I love arranging these sort of things." She smiled at me as she poured Edward and me a glass of white wine each.

"Ready for your starters?" she asked. We both nodded before she scuttled off toward the little room beyond.

I looked to Edward who was outright staring at me. Amazingly, I didn't feel embarrassed under his intense gaze. I brushed my fingers over the flower arrangement as I asked him, "Your idea, or Tanya's?"

He took his eyes off of me to look to the flowers. A small smile graced his lips as he stated, "Mine."

"I had fun making this." I told him as Tanya returned with our starters.

Once we'd thanked her and she'd walked away, Edward spoke. "I had fun making that too…except for Miss Lacey…" I laughed as he faked a shudder.

"She can't be that bad…" I speculated as I sipped my wine.

"Bella, I used to come out of that class feeling violated!" he told me with a look of horror on his face, and humour in his eyes.

"Maybe you're too good looking for your own good?" I asked with a smirk while he responded with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

By the time we'd reached my chocolate fondant and Edwards baked Alaska, we had talked about everything and nothing. Edward told me what it was like, growing up in Alaska, mucking around with Emmett and Jasper, I'd told him about living with my mom in Phoenix and then I got sidetracked talking about my clumsiness.

Just as I was going to talk about Charlie, Tanya came over and declared that part two of our date would be ready in a few minutes. I caught Edward as he gave Tanya a nod of his head and a broad smile.

"What's part two of our date?" I asked, intrigued.

"Surprise, and it was my idea." He answered, before he stood up. Somehow he managed to get around to my side before I had even begun to move out of my seat. He pulled back my chair in a gentlemanly gesture like they did in the old films.

He took hold of my hand once I was stood. A sudden feeling of needing to be closer to him washed over me, so I dropped his hand and managed to slip my arms around his waist before he got the chance to get offended. He draped an arm over my bare shoulder as he lead me a short distance away to the rail where we could look over the sun, sea and the nearby islands.

After a few moments of silence Edward suddenly dropped his arm from my shoulder and pulled me from his grasp, "I'll be back in a few seconds" he told me before he ran back to the table behind us. He returned swiftly, with a soft brown blanket which he fanned out before him, before draping it around my shoulders.

"Thank you" I whispered as he pulled me to him, tugging at the corners of the blanket that he still held onto. I wrapped my arms around his waist while his arms wrapped around my shoulders, keeping me close to him.

His breath tickled me as he leant his head down and whispered in my ear, "Bella, stop thanking me…" I realised that is sounded like half a command and half a plea.

"Whatever you say Green Eyes." I responded as I looked up to him. His eyes bore down on mine, grabbing my full attention. The green orbs seemed to sparkle, yet grow darker as we stared at each other. My heart thrummed loudly in my chest, I wondered if Edward could hear it.

My heart began to beat even faster as his eyes seemed to search my face between darting to look at my lips. As he began to slowly lower his head, I gripped onto his waist a little tighter, knowing that I'd probably faint or loose all use of my legs.

"Come on then!!" Tanya's voice called as Edward almost finished closing the gap between us.

I didn't hide my huff of disappointment or frustration at I dropped my arms from around Edward and went to pull away from him. His arms held me tightly to him, keeping me caged within his arms. I waited patiently for him to say or do something while I began to grow embarrassed at my huffing.

"You shouldn't frown you know…" his velvety voice broke through our silence as he moved one arm away from my waist to smooth his hand over my furrowed brow. Before I got the chance to respond, his hand move to cup the side of my face and he swooped his head down to press his lips to mine.

My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and sunk into his hair, pulling him closer to me. I smiled against his lips as I felt his arm around my waist pull me closer to him as well. Our lips moved in perfect harmony, making my head spin along with the sensation of his hand on my face, gently lowering, trailing down my neck to my shoulder.

Inevitably, we both broke apart, gasping for air. I clung to him in the fear that my legs had turned to jelly and I'd fall. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he soon did the same, kissing me softly on the side of my neck occasionally.

"Edward, I'm off now, you guys have fun!" Tanya's voice drifted away as I heard the sound of an elevator moving.

"Ready for part two?" Edward murmured against my skin before planting another kiss on my neck.

I pulled back from him and kissed him quickly on the lips before nodding, "Go ahead, and surprise me."

He let out a small laugh as he pulled the blanket around my shoulders more securely and then led me across the deck, past the table that we sat at for dinner. A small distance away, between the table and the elevator lay some sort of square on the ground which hadn't been there before, covered in blankets and cushions.

"That looks…comfy…" I commented as we drew up to it.

"I thought we could watch the stars for a while" Edward told me as he kicked off his shoes and dove under the blankets.

I followed suit and went around to the other side where Edward had already pulled the thick, top blanket back for me. I lay down and instantly scooted over to Edward, needing to be close to him.

I sighed in contentment as he grabbed hold of my hand beneath the covers and began to trail lazy circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"Do you know any constellations?" I asked him after a few comfortable moments of silence.

"Nope, I wish I did though…" he answered, turning his head to look at me.

I gave him a smile before I pulled my hand free from his and snuggled up to him, resting my head on his chest and twining our legs together. "I don't want this night to end" I admitted to him after a long silence of just listening to each others breathing and me following Edward's steady heartbeat under my hand.

"It's going to have to I'm afraid…" I frowned at that fact, but beamed at his next words, "But there will be more…another two weeks worth…" he finished by brushing a kiss to the top of my head.

An hour later, and us both having fallen asleep for a few minutes, we both agreed to head back to our rooms. "Leave it…Tanya's orders" Edward told me as I went to tidy up the makeshift bed. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed hold of his outstretched hand as we reached the elevator.

"I can't even remember when I had such a great night" I told him as we walked down the corridor to our rooms.

"Same here" Edward returned with a squeeze to my hand.

I sighed in disappointment as we reached our doors, but Edward soon turned that disappointment to happiness. "Are you exited about the week on land, on a nice tropical beach where I can teach you to swim?" he asked me as he pulled me to him securely.

"Yes I am" I grinned back at him as he smiled down at me. I brushed back his soft, unruly hair from his eyes before he lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine once again. This kiss was slow, tender and heartfelt, but still managed to leave me short for breath once we broke away.

"Goodnight" Edward murmured against my lips before he pulled from me and entered his suite. I did the same after watching him go and was immediately bombarded by questions by Alice and Rosalie.

I held up my hands, not responding to their questions. "Bedroom, bed, snacks now!" I ordered as I led the way. Once we were all sat down, I demanded, "You eat and I'll talk." I grinned wildly as I told them about our whole night, kisses and all.

**

* * *

What a date! Wish I was Bella….(humph)**

**Review please!! I've got their week on land to start now, sand, sea and…..shopping!!! Plus, another few chapters of my other story write!**


	14. Eight Bells

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all….within reason.**_

**Eight Bells--'Eight bells and all is well.'**

Edward POV.

The week on land had been amazing. The six of us had such a great time in each others company either in a group, or as pairs. We went sight seeing for a few days, horse riding on the beach, shopping, but the most memorable things for me were the little things, like the day we spent on the beach.

"I'll get it!" Jasper called excitedly as he ran to the door of our hotel room. I followed him seconds later to find Alice and Bella stood outside our door, heavily laden with beach towels and buckets and spades. Behind them, was Rosalie in their room which was exactly opposite our room. She was busy packing a bag with sun lotion and bottled water. I noticed that all three of them wore the same sort of clothes, a light, cotton tunic, a bikini top beneath and shorts.

"Cool! Are we building sand castles today?" Emmett asked but didn't wait for an answer as he passed the five of us and walked into the girl's room, sweeping Rosalie into his arms and kissing her deeply.

"I hope you can build a good castle Green Eyes." Bella told me as I took the buckets and spades from her hands and followed her and the rest down to the beach which was literally a stones throw away from the front of our hotel.

"I have very skilful hands, I'm sure I'll manage a sand castle." I whispered to her as we reached the beach.

She turned and gave me a sly look before she said cheerfully, "Good, you can rub sun lotion on my back with your skilful hands."

"My pleasure" I smiled back at her as we followed Alice and Jasper who were looking for the perfect spot for us to build our sand castles as we walked left from the hotel.

"Here, this is perfect!" Alice grinned as she dropped her bucket and spades and Jasper lay down the large beach towel that he'd been carrying.

The spot they had chosen was right in the corner of the beach, away from the crowd of other tourists. We had the forest just behind us and a rocky wall to our left which showed the end of the beach. The view was amazing, we could look out to see for miles and see some distant island in the horizon. The bright sun was high in the sky, shining down on us and the sea, which made it shine as if there were thousands of diamonds encrusted on the surface.

Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and I followed suit and set own our things beside Alice and Jasper before Bella turned to me brandishing a bottle of sun lotion in her hands. As I went to grab the bottle from her hands, she took a step back as she explained, "No, no, you first."

I happily obliged and took off my t-shirt before I lay down on the large beach towel, basking in the sunshine. I almost screamed when I felt Bella move from my side and throw one leg over me, so she was straddling me.

I couldn't contain my groans as her hands worked expertly on my back, stroking, rubbing and massaging. Apparently Emmett and Jasper seemed to have the same problem as I heard them groan and gasp beside me.

She tortured me throughout, especially when she wiggled around on me as she worked on my back.

After a good ten minutes, I thought she'd finished, but no, she began to rub the lotion down the back of my arms. I wondered if she was doing it for my sake, or for her own pleasure as I felt her fingers following the outline of my muscles.

Bella POV.

I knew that I'd probably pushed him too far with the way I'd put sun lotion on him, but Rosalie kept on silently pushing me with that evil grin of hers fixed on her face as she made Emmett squirm and writhe beneath her and Alice did the same with Jasper.

I took off my white cotton tunic and lay down on the space that Edward had just vacated and awaited my torture. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as I felt him straddle me as I had done to him. Stupid Bella! I chastised myself in my mind.

He sat there for a few seconds, doing nothing, or so I thought. When I felt the strap of my bikini being pulled, I realised that he'd actually been untying the bow at the back. I screamed at myself in my mind to relax and think happy thoughts. When his hands touched my back, all thought left me as I revelled in how gentle he was being and how I foolishly felt worshiped as he inched his hands slowly from the bottom of my back to my shoulders.

I couldn't be sure, but I thought I heard him whisper, "So soft."

He soon covered my back in sun lotion and began to rub it in. His hands seemed to caress me rather than anything else, he didn't squeeze or massage as I had done, he simply ran his hands over me with the gentlest of touches.

When his hands moved to my sides, moving slowly from my hips, up over my rib cage to my arms, I couldn't contain my moan of pleasure. It felt incredible. Usually it would have tickled but his hands were softer than a brush of a feather as they ran up and down my sides slowly.

Inevitably, as I relaxed and closed my eyes, he tickled my side, causing me to jolt him which only caused him to plant his hands firmly on my hips to keep himself steady. The feeling of his hands gripping my hips in his strong grasp caused me to halt my writhing.

Inevitably, he moved from my back to my legs. I screamed and protested as he grabbed hold of one of my ankles in a vice grip and began to rub sun lotion onto the sole of my foot. "Okay, okay, point made!" he laughed from behind me as he set my foot down after I managed to kick him.

After that little stunt, he worked up my legs, being much more subdued in the way he was touching me, until he reached my thighs. He slowly worked on one thigh, caressing, and squeezing as he got higher. I bit my lip to contain my moans, but he knew the effect he was having on me by the way my body tensed up.

Once he reached the very top of my thigh, where my shorts ended, he continued. I gasped as I felt his hand brush against the line of my bikini hot pants beneath. "Edward…" I gasped in horror and pleasure as he ran his hands softly along my skin. It felt like a feathers touch, and I couldn't quite decide if it tickled or not.

"Bella…" Edward whispered back, loud enough for me to hear. I caught the funny catch in his voice. It sounded, deeper, more husky than usual. I knew that this wasn't good. We were on a beach, in broad daylight and he was turning himself on as just much as he was turning me on.

"Edward…tie my bikini top back up…" I ordered him as I bent my legs back at the knees in an attempt to stop him from continuing.

Thankfully, he listened and did as I asked. I sat up and glared at him as he smiled smugly at me, knowing full well what he'd been doing to me.

"Well…that was fun…" Emmett called from a short distance away where he was staring at Rosalie intently with an amused look on his face. "Sandcastles anyone?" he then asked as he picked up a matching bucket and spade.

A while later, we were all sat a small distance from each other, building our own castles. Mine was a bad replica of Charlie's house back in Forks. From what I could occasionally see of Edward's, he was building a miniature medieval castle with a moat and all.

I looked over to Alice and blanched as I realised that she was creating a miniature replica of the shopping centre on the island which we had yet visited. Not far from her, Rosalie was busy sculpting what looked like a muscular guy out of sand.

I rolled my eyes, guessing that it would resemble Emmett pretty closely. At the thought of Emmett, I looked to him and caught a quick glimpse of his creation. He was building a simple castle, with rickety turrets and a moat lined with pebbles. I shook my head as I realised the he was hoping to fill his moat with water.

Finally Jasper, he was a little distance from me, creating tens of little men whom I guessed to be soldiers by the look of their formation. They looked like miniatures of the Terracotta army.

Once I finished my sand Charlie-house, I stood up and walked over to Edward. The moment I crouched down beside him, I heard a child giggling and screaming close to us, and then the noise quickly stopped. "Uhhh-ohhh" I heard behind me. I turned around to see a little boy of around 5 years old stood there with a small red ball, looking down at what once was, my sand Charlie-house. "Sorry…" he whispered with pleading eyes as he looked at me.

I gave him a smile and told him that it was alright before he ran back to his family amongst the crowd of people beyond.

"What did the kid bulldoze?" Edward asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I leant into him and answered, "My dad's house."

"Damn…are you going to build it again?" he asked me as his fingertips ran over my bare shoulder.

"Nope, I'd rather watch you while you work." I responded with a smile as I looked down to his spectacular, detailed castle.

"There's nothing else left to do…" he told me with an apologetic look in his eyes which I returned with a smile as I pushed him down to the sand and lay beside him. "You've not hit my castle have you?" Edward asked in mock horror as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course not, we've had enough destruction for one day" I responded with a kiss to his perfect, muscular chest.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked Edward lazily as I traced small heart patters over his stomach.

"Stay here with you, right here and hold you close to me all night" he responded with a dreamy smile and closed eyes.

"Hmmm, that sounds nice." I admitted as I hugged myself closer to him.

"Do you want to? We could bring down some blankets and make a small fire…" he offered with an exited look in his eyes.

"Yes, sleep under the stars…a bit like our first date…" I smiled up at him as I raised myself up on my elbow. I planted a soft kiss on his lips before he wrapped both of his arms around my waist and pulled me securely on top of him.

I sunk my hands into his hair as I felt his tongue caress mine languidly to begin with until I let out a moan into his mouth. I felt his right hand move from its position at my back and move further south until it reached my butt. He gasped at the same time that I moaned as he gave my butt a squeeze.

"Break it up! There are families on this beach with young children!" Emmett's voice called out, breaking us from our passionate embrace. I could faintly hear the rest of them laughing behind us.

I dropped my head to Edwards's chest as I panted for breath. I could hear Edwards heart thrumming loudly beneath my ear as his chest heaved at the same, laboured pace as mine.

Once Edward had regained his composure, he declared, "I don't know what you guys are up to tonight but Bella and I are going to camp here tonight…get a fire going…you know…" he told them as he stroked my hair.

"Awww that's so romantic!" Alice cooed.

"Why don't you guys come along, it'll be fun." Edward said before he bent his head and kissed the top of my head.

The rest of them agreed before they ran off to the sea, trampling through their sand castles.

"Do you want your first lesson?" Edward asked me as he rubbed my back.

I quickly sat up beside him, exited, "Would you?" I asked as I stared at him in anticipation.

"Of course, come on…" he said as he stood up, holding his hand out to me. I quickly took off my shorts, exposing my hot pant style bikini bottoms that Edward had been skimming over earlier. I noticed that his eyes turned a slightly darker shade as he looked over my body appreciatively. "Beautiful" he whispered as he took my hand.

I faltered a little as I looked at the sea. "Edward…what if I'm just one of those people who can't swim…" I asked, a little intimidated by the blue sea and rolling white tides.

"Bella…" Edward sighed before he turned to look at me, biting my nails nervously.

Seconds later, Edward's strong arms grasped me around my legs before he threw me over his shoulder. My breath caught in my throat as my stomach pressed into his shoulder.

"Edward!! Let me go!" I commanded in an un-even voice as I jostled while he walked.

He gave one of my thighs a squeeze, "Never…" he replied, robbing me of my breath once again, but for a different reason. The sincerity and confident sound of his voice with that little word made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

I didn't have much more time to think about it as the view in front of me changed from sand to sea. I could hear the others cheering and Emmett chanting that Edward should drop me into the sea. I tensed up at those words, even though I knew that Emmett was only joking. Thankfully, Edwards grasp on me tightened as we got further into the water.

"Wow!! Don't let me go under!" I ordered in a frenzy of panic as Edward attempted to get me to straighten up so he could get me off his shoulder and back in an upright position.

"I won't let you go under…" Edward reassured me seconds before Emmett and Jasper came over. I gasped while Alice and Rosalie laughed as Emmett and Jasper took hold of me and gently pulled me from Edwards shoulder.

As I sunk to my waist in water, I marvelled at how warm it was compared to the pools back home, which even when heated, were freezing cold. The water was clear blue, and from the fairly shallow waters I was in now, I could see my feet on the sea bed.

Two strong, familiar arms soon wrapped around me at the same time that a wave crashed into my side. "Ready?" he whispered in my ear before he planted a kiss on the nape of my neck.

"Bring it on…" I sighed as I watched the rest of them swimming around some distance away.

We both battled with my lack of grace and co-ordination for a while, but I eventually got good enough to swim some short distances without any help. The enthusiastic cheers from the others gave me the motivation to keep on going.

"I'm so proud of you." Edward said passionately into my ear as he held me to him tightly. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and then rested my head on his shoulder as I told him how grateful I was of him teaching me to swim and how much it meant to me.

"Does this mean that you'll be leaving your post at the poolside once we get back on the ship?" he asked me as he carried me, still wrapped around him, back to shore.

"Of course…but don't expect me to go anywhere near the diving board…" I added remembering Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper jumping from it before.

"What if I jumped with you?" he asked with a raise of his brow.

"Forget it Mr…" I smiled up at him as he released me and I sat down on my beach towel.

He gave a dramatic sigh before he shrugged his shoulders and said, "That's a good thing I suppose…you're not the sort of person who would jump off a cliff just because your friends did it…" he smiled back at me as he wrapped a towel around my shoulders and began to rub.

"That's right, I'm no fool" I laughed back as I moved to sit between his legs, resting my head against his shoulder.

"Bella! I'm so proud of you!" Rosalie declared as she sat down beside me, before searching for a spare towel to dry herself.

I nudged Edward, and motioned for him to look at Emmett and Rosalie a few moments later. I watched them as Emmett sat behind Rosalie on his heels and started to softly dry her hair for her with a towel. I was shocked at how much Rosalie must like him to let him touch her hair, she would usually do it herself so she could have it look like she wanted.

Edward planted a kiss on the nape of my neck, drawing my attention back to his beautiful green eyes. He gave the tip of my nose a peck before he motioned for me to look the other way. I suppressed the 'awwww' that I was dying to let out as I saw Jasper and Alice.

Jasper lay on the ground, with Alice on top of him with a beach towel and Jaspers arms around her. She seemed to be sleeping, but that didn't stop Jasper from raining soft kisses over Alice's forehead, nose and in her hair.

**

* * *

That Night.**

Edward POV.

After going back to the hotel to shower, change and have some food, the six of us crept out of the hotel with a box of matches and heaps of blankets.

"You stay here; we'll go and get some fire wood from the forest." Jasper ordered as he pointed to each of the girls once we reached the place we had been at earlier in the afternoon. They accepted the command and began to lay out the blankets. After giving our respective ladies a kiss, and went on the hunt for fire wood.

"This cruise was such a great idea…" I admitted Emmett and Jasper once we were out of the girl's earshot.

"Yes it was I cant believe I managed to meet someone like Alice…I'm definitely going to be spending more time with her on this cruise…as much as I can actually…" he finished in a whisper as he rubbed the back of his neck. I knew that was a gesture that Jasper usually did when he felt confused.

"Someone's smitten" I joked.

Jasper's head snapped up to mine. His confused look soon melted into a pleased smile as he said, "I am aren't I? And I only met her a week or so ago!" he laughed as he bent down to pick up some wood.

"We know what you mean mate" Emmett said in a serious tone as he patted Jaspers shoulder.

"You too?" Jasper asked in a shocked tone while I stared at Emmett feeling just as surprised.

He lifted an eyebrow at us and said, "Believe it or not guys but with Rose, I don't just want to just sleep with her…I want to get to know her, she drives me up the wall half the time…but I still want to be with her." He admitted before he picked up a huge piece of wood.

After hearing the first conversation from Emmett and Jasper that ever hinted commitment, I decided to brave it as I asked, "Guys…do you think a long distance relationship could work."

I waited for their teasing, but it didn't come. "Sure, why not…" Jasper said with a speculative look on his face as if he was working out the arrangements in his mind already.

"I'm going to try it if Rose will have me" Emmett declared with a sheepish smile on his face.

After our most in depth conversation ever, we returned to the beach and found the girls chucking a few stray pebbles from the sand, out of our 'camp' area.

"Our big, strong men have returned!" Rosalie joked as Emmett chucked down his pile of wood and swept Rosalie into his arms for a passionate kiss. We all laughed as we watched them continue their act as Rosalie jutted out one of her legs behind her like they did in the old films.

"Those two missed their calling to be on stage" Bella laughed beside me as she slipped a hand beneath my top and stroked the bottom of my back. I wondered if she even realised that she was doing it, but I remained still, just in case she would realise and take her hand away.

Once Rosalie and Emmett pulled away from each other, Bella pulled her hand from my back and began to clap. Alice, Jasper and I soon joined in, laughing as Emmett bowed and Rosalie gave a curtsey.

"Thank you, thank you, we're here all week!" Emmett called over our laughter as he pulled Rosalie toward us.

Once we had a blazing fire going, we all settled around it, in our pairs, beside each other. We all sat facing the sea which we could see above the flames of the fire.

"So what are your jobs anyway?" Rosalie asked after a while of silence.

"Doctors…or we will be in a few years…" Emmett declared with a proud smile on his face.

"No seriously…" Rosalie returned with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Do you want me to do CPR on you, or show you how to strengthen your shoulder muscles or something?" Emmett asked her with a squeeze of her shoulder.

"So what kind of doctor are you?" Rosalie asked him. I could see that she was beginning to believe him already.

"Physio, and Edwards going to be paediatrician and Jasper a psychologist." He told them as he nodded his head.

"Really? You're going to be a paediatrician?" Bella asked me in amazement as she gripped tighter to my waist.

"Yes, really" I smiled down at her before I captured her lips to mine. I sighed as she broke from me and shot multiple questions at me concerning my job. I answered a handful of them before I turned the tables. "So, ladies, what do you do?" I asked.

Alice immediately began by announcing proudly, "I'm a fashion designer." Jaspers attention drew her away before Emmett or I could ask her any questions.

"I'm a manager at a jewellers" Rosalie declared, drawing questions out from Emmett.

"Bella?" I asked as I looked down to her. She had her face turned away, avoiding my gaze. "Bella" I repeated myself, which thankfully caused her to turn and look at me.

The embarrassed look on her face broke my heart. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her softly until I asked her what was wrong. "Alice, Rosalie and you three have great jobs that you obviously love, and I've got a crappy job at a café that I hate." She whispered as she pressed her head against my shoulder.

"So…why don't you get another job?" I asked her while rubbing her back.

"Because I don't know what I want to do. Alice has always loved fashion, Rosalie's really good at selling jewellery…and I've got nothing." She murmured back, adding a long sigh.

"There must be something that you want to be?" I asked as I continued to rub her back, beneath her top.

"If I tell you, you can't laugh…" she warned me with pleading eyes. I assured her that I wouldn't. She hid her face from me as she lowered her head and admitted, "I just want to be a mom…have a few kids…"

My heart swelled at her thoughts as my mind irrationally began to wonder what our children would look like if we had any. I quickly halted my train of thought as I reminded myself that I'd only know her a handful of days.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about…" I reassured her, kissing her head. "My step mom's the same, she loved having me and Emmett added as her sons." I told her.

She soon raised her head and allowed me to kiss away the rest of her worries. "Thank you" she yawned once I'd proudly managed to smooth out her worries.

That night as we slept beneath the stars, I held Bella close to me and heard her whisper my name in her sleep.

**

* * *

I know its only one chapter, but it is long! In my defence, the only places I've even been on holiday to are once to Germany with my school and around Wales and London (Hated it!)**

**Plus, I really wanted to get them all back on the cruise ship as well so I can get the last week of their holiday done and finish the story. It's got such a great twist at the end; you guys won't even believe it!! (I hope the twist makes up for the lack of the week on land…if not…then tough!!) Ha-ha! **

**Anyway, sorry about the long A/N. Messages of Reviews are greatly welcomed into my MSN inbox by the way….Nudge, nudge, wink, wink! **


	15. Son Of A Gun

_**Stephenie Meyer- Is the owner of all things Twilight related.**_

Some more pointless Nautical terms!! **Son of a Gun – 'When in port, and with the crew restricted to the ship for any extended period of time, wives and ladies of easy virtue often were allowed to live aboard along with the crew. Infrequently, but not uncommonly, children were born aboard, and a convenient place for this was between guns on the gun deck. If the child's father was unknown, they were entered in the ship's log as "son of a gun".'**

Bella POV.

"Hey Tanya!" Rosalie called from beside me as we reached the front desk in our familiar Eclipse ship.

"Hey guys! Did you have fun?" Tanya asked excitedly as she came over to us after beckoning a few bell boys to get our luggage and the guy's. I leant back as I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist and smiled as I realised how much had changed since our first day on board. This scene was similar to that of our first day, with meeting up with Tanya at the front desk and getting our luggage sorted, but now we had Edward, Emmett and Jasper added into the equation.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me as he brushed his lips softly against my ear.

"About the first day we got here" I admitted as Tanya summoned us to follow her along the familiar hallways to our suites.

Edward gave my neck a quick kiss before he picked up a bag in order to save having to get another bell boy. I thought it odd that even having four bell boys, Edward, Emmett and Jasper also carried a bag each, but then I remembered the shopping spree that Alice took us on one day while we were on land. I wondered if the guy's feet had recovered yet after the miles of walking we had done that day.

"Hello my familiar door!" Alice laughed giddily as she brushed her hand over our front door while Tanya opened it as she had done the first day. Alice soon vanished into our suite, I realised that she would probably be running to the whirlpool bath or closet to see if they had missed her.

Before he vanished into his suite, Edward blew me a kiss, which I caught, even with my really crappy hand eye co-ordination skills. I followed Rosalie and Tanya into our suite, and there, sure enough was Alice, ordering the bell boys to put her luggage carefully in her section of the closet.

"Tanya, guess what our darling Bella here learnt to do…" Rosalie began as she lounged on the sofa in front of the wide screen TV.

"What?" Tanya asked while looking from me to Rosalie with eager eyes.

"Edward only taught her how to swim!" Rosalie bragged as I sat down beside her and rolled my eyes. Alice joined and quickly sat down on Rosalie's other side.

"Wow…how was it, learning to swim in the tropics?" Tanya asked as she sat on an armchair, with her legs folded beneath her. I realised, by the way she matched Alice's stance that she was in full gossip mode.

"Great…hot…" I began. Tanya's care-to-elaborate wave of her arms made me continue. "Well… it was hot because of the sun, but then Edward was the one teaching me…he was great, he didn't push me too hard, and I had the others to motivate me…" I finished in a bit of a flurry as I remembered how hot I got as Edward teased me while putting sun lotion on me.

"Ooooo there's another story! What's with the blush missy?!" Tanya asked excitedly.

"Ask her…" I said coldly as I glared at Rosalie.

"What? What did I do?" she asked confused.

"Sun lotion…" I prompted which caused Rosalie's face to turn from confusion to a look of understanding.

"Ahhh that…well…" Rosalie began, and then went on to explain how she pushed us to tease the guys, and how it then backfired when they got us back just as good.

"So, tell me more…" Tanya prompted after she and Alice went over the day of shopping in detail.

Rosalie turned to Alice and me with an apprehensive look on her face as she began, "Guys…sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but now that I've thought about it, I think Emmett might as me to be his girlfriend…" she finished quickly, but all three of us understood her words.

"W-O-W!" Alice said each letter slowly. "Why, how…I mean I'm happy for you…but where…how?" she asked flabbergasted at the new substantial information.

"Well…the day we went horse riding on the beach with the guys…" she broke off at Tanya's confused look and explained how we had planned to go horse riding on the beach on a horse each, but because neither of us had ridden a horse before, I went with Edward, and Alice with Jasper and finally Rosalie and Emmett. "Well, he kept asking me things like, how long it would take to get from Seattle to Alaska, and he asked how flexible were my hours at work were…" she finished with a speculative look on her face.

"Ohhh my God! This is so cool!" Alice bounced in her seat while Tanya remained silently gob-smacked in her chair.

I sat silently, smiling eagerly at Rosalie, while I felt guilty for the feeling of jealousy that went through me at her words.

A loud knock on the glass door to our veranda startled us all from our thoughts. I instinctively jumped up and wrenched to glass door back, emitting the guys into our suite.

"Wow…I'm flattered, someone missed me!" Edward laughed from behind Emmett and Jasper.

"Who me?" I joked before I continued, "You must be mistaken, I was waiting for Jasper!" I laughed as I hugged Jasper around his waist, watching Edwards shocked face from over Jaspers shoulder.

I heard a haggard sigh pass near me as Alice marched past me, muttering "I'll come and greet you Edward…" I caught the wink she threw me as she nodded her head towards Emmett and Rosalie. I looked towards the couple and smiled as I saw Rosalie perched on Emmett's lap proudly as they talked to Tanya.

I turned back to Jasper who had a worried look on his face as he looked towards Edward and Alice who were hugging the same as Jasper and I were doing. "Jasper…" I whispered, drawing his worried eyes back to me. "What's up?" I whispered once again, giving him a squeeze.

"I…" he let out a sigh, before he lowered his head down beside mine to whisper in my ear, "Do you think Alice would agree to be my girlfriend?" he asked with an apprehensive sound to his voice.

Hardly shocked, I pulled back from him, and looked up to his eyes. I could feel the excitement for Alice bubbling inside me which caused me to jump up and wrap my arms around his neck as I whispered a slightly loud and exited 'yes' to him. I felt his arms around my waist grip slightly tighter as he supported me. "Really?" he asked me with a look of a child at Christmas on his face.

Alice squeals from Edwards arms made me look towards them suspiciously before I answered Jaspers question, "Of course she'll say yes!" I whispered back to him before I dropped back down to my feet. Jasper and I both turned to see Edward, twirling Alice around in circles in his arms as they both laughed. "I think you'd better go and break those two up before Alice get altitude sickness…" I joked as I nudged Jaspers side.

He gave me a small salute before he walked toward them. I sat down beside Emmett and Rosalie and told them and Tanya quickly in a whispered tone what Jasper had asked me.

"This is so exiting!" Tanya bubbled with excitement as she clasped a hand over her mouth.

"So…did my brother do anything for you?" Edward asked casually as he pulled me from my seat, sat down and then pulled me back down on him.

I ran a finger beneath one of his eyes as I told him, smiling, "I only go for Green Eyes". I was given a tender kiss in return for my good answer.

"I know we just got here…" Jaspers voice was apologetic as he stood in front of Alice a short distance away with her face in his hands as he rained light kisses over her face. "I'll see you later?" he added cautiously.

"You better had…" Alice returned with a childish pout before Jasper kissed it away.

"We have to go…we have this sort of date thing…" Edward explained with a nervous expression on his face as he rubbed my back reassuringly.

"Date…interesting…" I muttered as I got up from his lap.

"It was arranged on the first week before I…we…" Edward tried to explain. I cut off his painful excuse with a kiss to his neck and a smile before he walked out of the door after Jasper and Emmett.

"A date?" Rosalie asked incredulously with an arched eyebrow and a hand on her hip.

"You know…I've always wanted to be a detective…" Tanya stated in a casual tone as she unfolded her legs from beneath her and slipped her shoes back on.

I caught on to her hint and stated, "That's funny…because now that you mention it…so have I…" I laughed as Alice and Rosalie began to debate if they should change their clothes to black or to some boring cream colour to blend in with the walls.

"Scoot!" I ordered as I shooed them toward the door. In true spy movie fashion, Tanya inched open our front door and checked the corridor. After declaring that it was 'all clear' she ushered us out behind her to the elevator.

"Do we go up, or down?" Alice asked as the four of us stood outside the waiting elevator.

"Two up, two down?" I suggested.

"No, Bella! You know the rules! Never split up!" Rosalie caught onto mine and Tanya's act even though she ruined it slightly by laughing.

"Right…no splitting up just in case some knife wielding psycho comes at us…strength in numbers…" Alice joined in with a serious look and tone to her voice.

"I say we go down, there's more restaurants and café's" Tanya stated level headedly.

We all agreed and headed down one level at a time, finding no sign of them at all, which wasn't surprising for the size of the ship. "Work our way back up from our suit level?" I suggested as we reached the elevator once more.

"Let's do this ladies!" Tanya laughed as we entered the elevator.

We reached the level above our room's level and began to wander up and down the corridors. I caught sight of a flash of auburn in the corner of my eye as I walked toward a large windowed room. I gasped and ducked down out of sight as I caught a glimpse of Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

After the initial shock, I whispered frantically at Rosalie, Tanya and Alice to come over quickly. "Ohhh my God…" I cringed as I watched the three of them advanced to me. Tanya came toward me, crawling, then there was Alice, moving unusually ungracefully as she rolled over her head like they did on the action films and finally Rosalie, who advanced, pressed against the wall, with her hands up at her chest in a mock gun as she quickly darted from side to side of the corridor.

"Loosen up a bit Bella!" Alice laughed after she made her final roll and crashed into me…"Sorry…must have miss-calculated that last roll…" she apologised as I rubbed my side.

"Ohhh my God are they…?!" Rosalie gasped from beside me as she peeked her head up and looked through the window.

"Yes they are…" I replied before I turned to Alice who had now joined Rosalie, "You didn't bring your camera with you by any chance did you?" I asked as I peeked through the glass in the corner.

"Why yes, yes I did…" Alice giggled as she pulled it from her jean pocket.

"Wow…did you see how cute Emmett's butt was when he wiggled it just now?" Rosalie asked with a sigh at the end as she stared, besotted.

"Quick get down!" I ordered as I noticed that they were about to turn around and inevitably notice us. "I think we got away with it…" I reassured them after I took a quick look a minute later.

"Ballroom dancing…who would have guessed?" Rosalie laughed as she, Tanya and I watched Alice holding her camera up to the window every few seconds, taking the odd picture.

"I'm guessing that they're polishing their skills ready for the Vintage night that's coming up." Tanya said as she lounged against the wall beside me.

"Vintage night?" I asked, clueless.

"Didn't I tell you? I guess I forgot…well there's a Vintage night in two days time and then an auction night a night or so before the cruise ends." She told us.

"Ohhh my God we need dresses!" Alice whispered frantically as she stared at Tanya who gave her a small nod of understanding.

"I was thinking more along the lines of ohhh my God, we need dancing lessons." I admitted as I recalled the way the guys had been dancing with those three old women we had met at the pool bar on the first week.

"Don't worry; it's all in the leading!" Tanya declared confidently with a wave of her arms.

"So…what do we do now? Sit here until they get out…?" Rosalie asked as she studied her nails.

"Well, I need to get going, dresses to sort out, people to boss around…" Tanya informed us as she got up off the floor.

"I'm going to head back up to the room…" I told Alice and Rosalie who were flicking through the pictures Alice had taken while Tanya disappeared around the corner.

"We'll come with you." Alice said as she and Rosalie crawled toward me, away from the window. Once they were away from the window, they stood up and followed me. "That was fun" Alice grinned as she jumped into the elevator behind Rosalie and me.

"Don't you think we should get some dancing lessons?" I asked them as we ascended to the right floor.

"I don't know" Rosalie shrugged, "Like Tanya said, it's all in the leading, and it's unlikely that the guys are going to make us look stupid in front of the whole ship…it'll be fine." Rosalie's confidence eased some of my worry away.

"Want to watch a movie?" Rosalie asked as she threw herself on the sofa in font of the widescreen TV.

"Sure, what will it be?" I asked as I scanned the choices, calling out the odd one.

"The Beach!" Alice called excitedly before I even got the chance to call it out. Alice quickly joined a sprawled Rosalie on the sofa, leaving me on an armchair.

A knock at our front door some time later drew us from the film. I hit the 'pause' button and ran to open the door. "Miss me?" Edward asked as he leant down to kiss me. I didn't tease him, or deny the kiss this time.

"Move it bro" Jasper warned as he pushed Edwards shoulder, effectively breaking us from our kiss.

"Boo, hiss, boo!" I called after Jasper as I grabbed hold of Edwards hand and pulled him behind me into the living room.

Edward took my seat on the arm chair and I took a seat on the floor, between his legs as to not be distracted from the film by his lips, hands…everything.

Jasper had moved Alice to the other armchair where they sat closely together. Rosalie was still sprawled along the length of the sofa which left Emmett sitting in front of Rosalie's stomach with her arms wrapped around his waist, holding him securely to her.

As the film went on, Edward began playing with my hair. After a few minutes he got up and grabbed something before he sat back down. I realised that he'd gone to get the hair clips that Rosalie had left lying around and was now sticking them into my hair pell-mell.

Once the film was done and Alice managed to drag her eyes away from Jasper. Upon looking at me, she gasped and then fell against Jaspers chest in giggles. I ran to the bathroom, with Edward close behind me. I held onto the counter top to stop me from falling to the floor with laughter. My hair was a mess; it looked like a four year old had been let loose on me.

By the time that the tears started rolling from the corners of my eyes, Edward pulled me to him and kissed them away. "I'm sorry…" I said between laughs, "At least I know that there's something that you can't do!"

I buried my face in his chest. Seconds later I heard a familiar clicking noise and turned to see a giggling Alice taking pictures.

Once Edward had shooed her out, the both of us proceeded to take out the clips and smooth down my hair. "I think I need to brush it…" I told Edward as I found a clump of tangled hair.

Edward quickly grabbed a brush from the counter and led me outside onto the veranda, via the bedroom's sliding glass doors. He sat behind me on the sun lounger and brushed through my hair gently.

"You only messed my hair up so you could brush it…" I stated as I turned and looked at him.

"Damn was I that obvious?" Edward joked back before he gave my nose a peck and ordered me to turn back around.

Another clicking sound caught my attention. I looked to the left and found Alice with the camera once again and Jasper following her out of the door. He quickly lay down on the lounger beside us and ordered Alice to come and join him.

Soon, the six of us were out on the veranda and Rosalie began, "So, how was your date this afternoon?" She asked as she ran a hand over Emmett's chest.

"Well…you know…they really pushed us hard, tired us out…" Emmett declared as he played with a strand of Rosalie's hair.

"Yeah…they didn't even give us five minutes of rest, they just wanted more" Jasper added with a smile.

"To be fair, they did help us brush up on our techniques" Edward added before he turned back to look at me with an amused look on his face. I smiled back at him, knowing full well that they were talking about ballroom dancing, but they didn't know that we knew.

"You mean those kinds of techniques?" Alice asked as she held the digital camera in Jaspers face and pointed to the screen.

"It was you!?" He called out in shock as he took hold of the camera and scanned through a few before he passed it to a demanding Emmett.

"You were the ones at the window?" Edward asked as he tightened his arms around my waist as I lay beside him, on my side.

"Yep..." I said simply as I looked up at his amused face.

"So you caught us…" he sighed.

"We sure did, there's no escaping us!" I laughed as I gave his neck a kiss.

"No…I didn't think that there was" he half whispered before he lowered his head and kissed me softly. "Bella…" he whispered against my lips as his captivating green eyes held mine, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked. I could see the nervousness in his eyes as I irrationally wasted time thinking about how that sentence reminded me of little kids in an elementary school.

I realised that I was keeping him waiting as my mind ran ragged with pointless thoughts. "Yes" I whispered before I pulled myself up on my elbow and kissed him passionately.

As our tongues brushed rhythmically against each other and my mouth stole his groan, I realised just how much I had been waiting for him to ask me that question ever since Rosalie mentioned Emmett hinting it to her.

"I must be the happiest guy on board right now" he whispered in my ear after I crashed down on his chest after the arm that was supporting me gave out beneath me.

"I don't think that Emmett and Jasper would agree with you there" I told him as I watched the both of them break into huge grins and kiss their respective girlfriends, by the looks of it.

"All's well that ends well" he whispered while his lips brushed my hair.

**

* * *

Awwww how soppy was that chapter!! Ha-ha!**

**Only half a dozen or so chapters to go! The horror!! But I've already got three more stories planned, not counting 'Vision of a Lifetime'…so Don't Panic!!**

**You know the drill, if you read…PlEaSe Review!! ;D **


	16. Three Sheets To The Wind

_**Stephenie Meyer - A God? Apparently not…but she created the Twilight Universe.**_

**Three sheets to the wind--****Very drunk.**

Edward POV.

"I'm so full!" Bella laughed as she gave her belly a pat. Alice and Rosalie agreed with her as Emmett stretched around, from the table to reach the drinks from the bar beside our table.

"Now do you see the advantages of our table? I mean, sure, yours has the view, but ours has a bar!" Emmett declared as he passed everyone a shot glass but warned them not to drink it yet.

"What's this?" I asked as I sniffed the liquid within the glass. It smelled like liquorish and I knew that I'd had it before. "Is this Sambuca?" I asked and was given my answer as Emmett brought forth a box of matches.

He gave us the orders quickly and then began to light each of the shot glasses. I blew out the blue flame that burned on top of the alcohol and then threw the substance down my throat. I spluttered and coughed due to the burning sensation from the strong alcohol.

"Wow…what was that?" Bella asked from beside me as she twirled her empty shot glass in her hand.

"A flaming sambuca" Jasper informed her as he sat back in his chair.

I could clearly feel the effect of tonight's heavy drinking. I felt light-headed and already and my body and my brain were weakening their usual perfect correspondence.

After another round of flaming sambucas, Rosalie asked, "Do you guys want to get out of here?" She pushed back her chair and stood up onto wobbly legs.

A chorus of agreements ensued around us, and soon, we were making our way down the hallway, neither of us knowing where we were headed until Emmett called out excitedly, "Ship Fates, Fun Mactory!"

I had no idea what he was talking about, so I turned my attention back to Bella who had her arm around my waist, walking silently beside me. "How's my girlfriend?" I whispered with a smile at that word, as I ran a hand over the back of her neck.

"Your girlfriend is slightly drunk!" she admitted as she smacked a hand to her forehead. "Ow…shouldn't have done that!" she laughed as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Quick!" Rosalie popped her head from around the corner ahead of us excitedly with a mischievous look on her face. She quickly waved her arms around, beckoning us to follow, before she disappeared around the corner after Emmett.

"Come on Jazz!" Alice laughed as she pulled him behind her which Bella imitated by pulling me.

Once we'd rounded the corner, I smiled and clumsily high-5'ed Jasper as I now understood Emmett's intentions. He'd managed to open the door of the children's play area and was currently running ragged around the place with Rosalie at the sidelines laughing at him.

I pulled Bella behind me and ran with her to the ball pool. I let go of her hand and jumped in. "Edward! Aren't you supposed to take your shoes off?" Bella asked as she looked down at me with wary, drunk eyes.

"Bella…there's no one here to tell us off…but if it makes you feel any better, then go ahead…" I told her as I pushed myself deeper into the sea of coloured balls.

"Edward…" I turned around at Bella's nervous voice as she stood bare footed at the edge of the pool, holding her hands out to me as she bit her lower lip. Even with eyes that were finding it hard to focus, I could see just how adorable Bella looked, waiting for me to come back for her.

I waded back to her through the annoying toy balls and wrapped my arms around her waist before I pulled her down to me. "Scared of the ball pool?" I teased as kissed along her neck.

"You know I can't swim well" she giggled as she placed her hands on my shoulders and gave me a shove back. I held even tighter to her waist, pulling her down with me as I fell, and landed on my back, with the little colourful, innocent looking balls digging into my back.

"That plan backfired didn't it?" I laughed as she wiggled about on me.

"Nope, it went to plan actually…" My heart sped up erratically as she smirked at me before her lips crashed to mine. I felt her hands running beneath my shirt, up my chest as she opened her mouth to meet my tongue with hers. One of my hands wrapped around her waist, holding her firmly to me while the other stole around to her thigh. I gave it a squeeze before I grabbed hold of it more securely and hitched it up to my hip. We both groaned as Bella brushed her hips closer to mine, smiling against my lips, she did it once again.

"Bella…" I moaned against her lips as her hands continued to travel over my chest, pinching and stroking while the hand I had on her thigh ran up and down it rhythmically.

Somehow, I managed to turn us over so I was on top of her. The plastic balls, scuttled about at our movement, further burying us beneath them.

As I kissed and sucked my way down the column of her neck, I couldn't help it, I gave her neck a small bite which caused Bella to gasp beneath me. I brought my lips back to hers as her hands pulled from my shirt and sunk into my hair, pulling me tightly to her.

Instinctively I ground my hips to hers, marvelling in the sound of my name crossing her lips in a moan. "Edward…stop…we can't…" Bella gasped as she panted for breath.

"I know…" I answered in a sigh as I gave her nose a quick peck and pulled myself up to sit beside her. I gave her arms a pull, so she could sit up as well instead of lying beside me half buried. I chastised myself for letting it go on for so long. I knew that nothing could happen between us, we had only just been going out for a day and if I wanted this relationship to work, I would make sure that we would take it slow and do everything right.

"Sorry…" she whispered sounding breathless as she broke the silence between us.

"Don't be" I whispered, as I shuffled over to her and pulled her tight against my heaving chest.

"I'm stuck!!" Emmett's voice erupted around the almost empty play area, soon followed by Alice and Rosalie's giggles and a groan from Jasper.

"Do you think that we should go and help him?" Bella asked beside me as she craned her neck in an attempt to see the spectacle that was Emmett.

"Better had…if only to laugh at him" I sighed, damning Emmett from braking Bella and me from our comfortable silence together.

I stood up as gracefully as I could as the colourful balls scuttled around me. I held out my hand to Bella, knowing that this could be a little harder for her. "My lady" I gave her a mock bow as I held out my hand to her. Her laughter sounded like wind chimes ringing around my ears as she took hold of my hand and pulled herself up.

I climbed out of the ball pool and then pulled Bella out behind me. Once she'd put her shoes back on, we followed the commotion at the other end of the room. "Ohhh God…is he stuck in a tunnel?" I cringed as we drew nearer, and sure enough, he was.

He'd somehow managed to get through most of the blue child sized tunnel, but had ground to a halt within inches from the end of the tunnel. His drunk, panicked voice reverberated within the tunnel itself and around the desolate play area while Rosalie tugged at one of his arms and Jasper the other.

"Emmett…the last time you did this, you were eighteen, I would have thought that you'd learnt your lesson by now!" Jasper scolded as he continued to tug.

"Dude, like I said last time, it seemed like a good idea as the time!" Emmett retorted in his defence as he tried to wiggle about in the tunnel.

I gave out a hearty sigh as Bella moved from my side to join Alice, who was watching the scene a small distance away as she sat at the bottom of a long slide. "Rosalie, why don't you let Jasper and I get him out?" I offered as I stood beside Jasper.

"Sure…" she whispered back to me before she gave Emmett a kiss on his nose and joined Alice and Bella at the slide.

"Right…Emmett…you're going to have to relax, and then Edward and I will pull you out." Jasper ordered before he grabbed hold of Emmett's left arm and I his right. "On the count of three, we pull…" Jasper informed me with two winks of his eye. I understood his silent message, especially as I remembered what happened last time.

"Okay, relax Emmett…" Jasper began as I secured my grip on Emmett's arm. "One…two…" on the count of two, Jasper and I tugged sharply, pulling Emmett out of the tunnel, onto the squishy floor.

"Hey! You said on three!" Emmett protested as he sat himself up.

"And what did you do last time? When we got to three, you tensed up and we almost dislocated your shoulders!" I half shouted back at him before I headed towards Bella, who I knew would calm me down with one simple touch.

"Thanks wouldn't go amiss!" Jasper prompted Emmett from behind me.

"Thank you Edward…thank you Jasper" Emmett quickly replied obediently. I calmed a little at his thanks. I calmed completely once Bella stood and took hold of my hand, pulling me toward a climbing frame.

"You'll have to help me, but I want to sit up there…" Bella declared as she pointed to a part in the obstacle where ropes had been twined together to create a sort of springy mesh so children could climb up it from one level, to the next. I pulled her up behind me, taking care that she didn't slip until we reached the ropes. I lay back on the ropes which had a slight inclination and Bella lay beside me.

On the other side of the room, Bella and I could clearly see Jasper and Alice whooshing down the slide while Rosalie watched Emmett play in the sand pit, passing him buckets whenever he asked for one.

"This has been fun" Bella muttered as she snuggled into my chest. I pulled her tighter to me and voiced an agreement.

"Did you know about the Vintage night tomorrow?" Bella asked as she played with a button of my shirt.

"Mmmm-hmmm" I replied inarticulately.

"When did you find out?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Yesterday, Tanya told us." I replied as I played with a lock of her soft hair.

"Edward…you haven't got a partner for tomorrow, have you?" She asked me with worry in her voice as she lowered her head back to my chest.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do." I replied, already knowing where this conversation would go.

"Ohhh…well…who is she?" I smiled at the sound of jealousy in her voice as she asked the sort of foolish question I had been expecting.

"I'll give you a clue…she's in my arms right now and in my thoughts all day…" I whispered as I pulled my arms around her tighter.

She quickly looked up to my face once I'd finished speaking. The delighted look on her face was breathtaking as her eyes glistened, locking with mine. "I've given up on trying to get you out of my head as well…" she smiled before she kissed my neck and resumed with playing with the button of my shirt.

"What? You mean you've tried to get me out of your head!?" I faked an appalled voice before I clapped a hand to my mouth just for an added effect. Her laughter shook through her body to mine at my act.

After a few minutes of silence from Bella and me, laughter from Jasper and Alice and banter between Rosalie and Emmett, a loud, unwelcome voice came from the main doorway, startling us all. "Well…well…well…what have we here then?" Instinctively, I rolled on top of Bella to hide her from the person at the door.

"Shhh…keep quiet…they might not see us…" I whispered in Bella's ear as silence descended the room. She didn't answer me, but she wrapped her arms around my waist, sighing quietly in my ear.

"Tanya?" Emmett asked wearily from the sand pit.

"Yep, it's me guys…I just thought that you might want to get back to your rooms now, it's getting late, or early…depends how you look at it…" Tanya's speculative voice came from the doorway as I pulled back from Bella.

"Sorry…" I smiled down at her, embarrassed at the way I practically pounced on her.

"Don't be…you were quite sweet actually, protecting me like that" she grinned back as she sat up.

"Maybe I'll protect you more often then?" I joked as I stood up and proceeded to climb back down to the ground, leading Bella slowly behind me.

"How did you know we were here?" Jasper asked as he walked ahead of us to the door, carrying Alice on his back.

"I looked everywhere else and then I remembered the story you told me last year about Emmett getting stuck in a playpen when he was younger…" she answered with a shrug as she closed the door behind us and locked it.

"Did the same again about an hour ago…" Emmett stated, throwing Tanya a triumphant grin as he wrapped an arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

"Figures…" Tanya laughed as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Tanya, did you get any dresses sorted for us?" Alice asked from Jaspers back as we stepped into the elevator.

"I did…" she stated with a triumphant smile. "I'll bring them up at 6pm, the food and the band start at 7.30." Tanya informed us as we reached our floor.

The girls thanked her with regards to the dresses as we stepped out of the elevator, leaving Tanya alone to descend. "I'll see you in the morning then, boyfriend…" Bella added with a smile as she squeezed my hand.

Reaching our doors, I held her face between my hands and leant down and whispered against her lips, "Wild horses couldn't keep me away." After a tender kiss, I headed into my room once I'd made sure that Bella had gone in.

* * *

"**Another chapter?" I hear you ask… Why yes, yes it is! "You want me to review the chapter?" I hear you ask…Why yes, yes I do!**

**I want to say a big well done to Wales for winning the Triple Crown at rugby today! I watched some of the match at work…they were ace! We just need to beat France next week to win the Grand Slam!! (Sorry…I love my rugby!! ;)**


	17. ShipShape And Bristol Fashion

_**Stephenie Meyer is the owner of all things Twilight related.**_

**Ship-shape and Bristol fashion—'****In first-class order'**

Bella POV.

I stood in the mirrored dressing room, smoothing down my strapless, full length blue dress, while Rosalie touched up on her makeup and Alice perfected her spiky hair.

I laughed at myself as I realised that the only thought that was going through my head was, _'Will Edward like me in this dress?'_

"What are you laughing about?" Rosalie asked me as she turned around and came to stand beside me, admiring her reflection, which she had every right to do with the way she was looking tonight.

"I was just wondering if Edward would like me in this dress…I have no doubt that Emmett will love you in that dress!" I laughed as I looked her over.

She wore a floor length black dress with a plunging neckline which was sure to draw Emmett's attention. The waist was fitted with white strips which accentuated her perfect curves. She would be the envy of every woman on the ship tonight, I was sure of it.

"Your right, he's going to love it!" Rosalie smiled back at her reflection with a confident smile, until Alice advanced toward us. "Dum, dum, dum, dum…" Rosalie began to chant the traditional wedding tune. I laughed with her as Alice folded her arms over her chest and glared at us. Rosalie had been chanting that tune since Alice put on her floor length white dress with a plunging neckline and sparkling crossed straps that went from the waist, around to the back.

"We're sorry Alice, but you look so gorgeous in that dress…I doubt that Jasper will miss the fact that you're in a long, white dress…" I nudged her shoulder, causing her to blush slightly and break out in a smile.

"We should get going…the guys have been waiting for a good ten minutes…" Alice told us as she went to grab her purse.

"Yeah…time to let Emmett see what he's missing out on!" Rosalie laughed as she gave her hair a quick spray to hold it in place.

"Missing out on…?" Alice asked with confusion etched over her face and in her voice.

"Yep, he told me that he wanted to take it slow because he really likes me" she gave us a smug grin before she strolled out of the room.

"Well I never…" Alice gave her head a quick shake and grabbed her camera before she followed me out, to the living room.

As Rosalie entered the room, I caught sight of the guys all sprawled on the sofa, in their tuxedo's looking mighty fine! A loud whistle came instantly from Emmett who simply stared up at Rosalie with an appraising look on his face.

I met Edward in the middle as I walked to him, and he got up to meet me. I frowned as he held my shoulders, keeping me at arms length as he looked down at me, over my dress and then back up. Eventually he let go of my shoulders and allowed me to kiss him as I had wanted to do before.

"It should be illegal to look that good…" he whispered in my ear while his hands ran over my bare shoulders.

"Same to you too!" I laughed as I recalled the sight of him in a tuxedo.

"Come on guys! I want to show off Rose and make everyone jealous!" Emmett called excitedly as he and Rosalie walked out of the door with huge smiles on their faces.

"Ready for some dancing?" Edward asked me with a smile in his voice as we left the room behind Alice and Jasper.

"Yeah sure…you ready for bruised feet?" I asked back with my eyebrow arched.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time, it's all in the leading anyway." He stated simply as we stepped into the elevator.

Tanya was waiting for us outside the ballroom as we walked down the corridor. "Wow…" she said slowly as a huge grin settled on her face. "Ladies, gentlemen, you all look amazing!" she gushed as we reached her side.

I blushed as Edward leant down and whispered in my ear with a passionate voice, "A huge understatement on your part…" I looked up to him, giving him a smiled before I pulled closer to his side, resting my head on his shoulder while Alice and Jasper spoke to Tanya.

"Okay then! Follow me; I'll take you to your table!" Tanya ordered as she pulled back a door and led us into the ballroom. The room was huge, with a massive dancing area right in the middle and a live band in the far left corner of the room. Tanya led us to a table in the centre of the sea of white and black themed tables and then explained that the food would be served soon enough.

Edward pulled back my chair for me to sit and then pushed me in before he took the seat on my right. I smiled as I noticed that Jasper and Emmett had done the same for Alice and Rosalie.

"Did you see how many people stared at Rose?" Emmett asked as he grabbed hold of her hand in his on top of the table.

"Not really, I was a little distracted…" Jasper stated with a large smile on his face as he gave Alice a wink, causing her to blush.

Tanya returned moments later with three bottles of expensive sounding champagne and told us about the best dressed award which would be held toward the end of the night. She then scurried off after explaining that she had things to do, but would come back and see us later.

The three course meal soon begun. The starter and the main tasted amazing, so I ate it all, leaving me no room for dessert. I scowled down at my dessert, wishing that I had room for it. I glanced at Rosalie and Alice who seemed to be in the same predicament as me. Rosalie was poking at her stomach and shifting her dress around as if she was trying to work out how much give was in the dress and how much of the dessert she could eat. Alice on the other hand had given up on looking at her own bowl of dessert, and was feeding Jasper his.

I pushed my bowl to Edward once he'd finished his. I was rewarded with his breath-taking crooked smile just before he leant toward me to kiss me. But he didn't kiss me. I frowned at Edward as I felt something touch my lips, that weren't his.

He chuckled lightly before he whispered; "Woops…you somehow have some dessert on your lips…I better get that off…" he finished with his face inches from mine and his breath swirling with mine.

I smiled as I felt his tongue run over my bottom lip where the dessert had been. Instinctively I reached my arms around his neck, trying to pull him to me, forgetting the gap between our chairs. I froze and gasped as I felt his teeth nip at my bottom lip and then suck at it. He pulled back after a few moments with a wicked grin on his face as he explained, "I just wanted to make sure that I got it all off of you…"

I smiled back at him, but sat back in my chair and watched him while he ate the rest of the dessert. I didn't think that I could trust myself if he tried that little stunt again. I dragged my chair to his side once he'd finished and laid a hand on his thigh while I watched Alice feeding Jasper. I smiled as I felt Edwards arm drape over my shoulder possessively as a young guy walked past our table, giving me a wink.

"Jealous darling?" I whispered in his ear as I watched the guy walk away.

"Maybe…what would you say if I said that I was jealous?" he asked me back while his fingers ran lightly over my shoulder.

"I'd say that it sounded kind of sexy…" I replied, smiling up at him as I gave his thigh a squeeze.

I sighed against his lips as he kissed me softly. He broke away after a few moments, muttering softly against my lips while he cupped my cheek in his hand, "I was jealous, you're my girlfriend…you are mine …" My heart swelled at his words. I caught the ferocity in his eyes and voice as he told me that I was his and smiled at the fact that his possessiveness didn't scare me one bit. I closed the minute gap between our lips and kissed him softly, trying to show him how I felt without words.

Edward pulled back from me a short time later, gasping for breath just as much as I was. He rested his forehead on mine and stared into my eyes as he asked, "Do you want to dance now?"

I gave him a pleading look while I bit my lower lip. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself, especially in front of Edward, but he seemed so exited, I couldn't deny him this, I knew it. Reluctantly I nodded my head and let Edward lead me to the dance floor.

Thankfully there were already a dozen or so couples there, so it wasn't so bad. I stood uncomfortably in front of Edward, smoothing my dress out a little to hide the fact that I had no idea whatsoever of what I had to do. Thankfully, Edward leant forward to me and took hold of my right hand and whispered for me to put my left on his shoulder while his other hand wrapped around my waist.

I leant my head against him as we stood. I didn't know what we were waiting for, but I was happy enough where I was.

Unfortunately, Edwards arm around my waist tightened, along with his grip on my hand as he began to drag me around the dance floor. I realised that he had been waiting for the right time to step into the dance.

"Edward…I can't do this…" I whispered panicked as I stepped on his foot. Again.

"Yes you can, just, follow me." He whispered as he began to count 1, 2, 3 to me with each step we took. I glanced down to my feet while he counted, but he pulled me sharply back to him. "Don't look at your feet, just, go with the flow" he chuckled before he leant his head down to kiss the side of my neck.

I gave a hearty sigh, but continued to count in my mind, moving with Edward clumsily. I caught a flash of blonde and then black. I focused and realised that Rosalie and Alice were also dancing and thankfully, just as clumsily as me by the looks of it.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only 30 minutes, Jasper came over to us, without Alice, and asked if he could dance with me. I couldn't maintain my giggles at the sight of Jasper asking for a dance like they did in the old films, or novels. Edward let me go after kissing my hand and then pulled Rosalie into his embrace.

I held onto Jasper as I had done with Edward and concentrated especially hard on not stomping on his feet. "Bella…relax, if you stand on my feet, you stand on my feet." Jasper told me as we danced.

"You sure? This isn't Alice that you've got here, I'm considerably heavier…" I stated as I smiled at him. He gave me a disapproving look which made me laugh and accept his practical invitation for me to grind his feet to dust.

After a good four minute song, and me stepping on Jaspers feet three times, we swapped partners again. "Bells baby, how's it going?" Emmett called as he came to Jasper and me.

"Erm…alright I guess…" I gave Jasper an apologetic smile as he placed my hand in Emmett's. Jasper gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and whispered that he didn't mind, before he went to dance with Rosalie.

"Hey! Watch where those hands go buddy!" Emmett pointed at a laughing Jasper who was beginning to dance with Rosalie. I laughed out loud as I watched Emmett point from his narrowed eyes to Jasper.

"Ahhhem…back to business…" Emmett said seriously as he held me to him in the dancing position.

A few minutes into our dance, I inevitably stepped on Emmett's foot. "Erm…sorry" I smiled apologetically up at Emmett.

"No problem." His smile scared me slightly. I wondered why he had the weird mischievous look in his eyes until I felt my feet leave the floor.

I laughed and waved at Edward before I placed both of my hands back on Emmett's shoulders while he continued to spin me around with both of his strong arms locked safely around my waist.

"I decided that you'd be safer to my feet up there." Emmett laughed as he looked up to me. I have his head a pat, causing him to laugh even more. His booming laugh rang over the music, embarrassingly causing people to look at us. I caught the sight of a camera flash a little distance away, and sure enough, there was Tanya, smiling and waving at us all, looking like a proud mother when her kids had just come first in a race.

Edward POV.

"Alice, may I have this dance?" I asked as I left Rosalie to go to Jasper and Emmett left Alice to go to Bella.

"Of course, show me what you can do!" she laughed up at me as I took her hand and she reached up to place a hand on my shoulder. After a few minutes of dancing, Alice dropped her hand from my shoulder complaining that all of the blood had run out of it. She wrapped her reviving arm around my waist and rested her head against my chest until I heard Emmett's laughter. We continued dancing, but laughed when we saw that Bella was being held up high off the ground by Emmett. I laughed even harder when Bella waved at me and Emmett then turned around to face me, pointing to his feet while grimacing. I understood what he was saying; Bella must have stomped on his foot.

Alice and I continued to dance until the end of the song. Once it was done, the both of us bolted in different directions to our respective partners. "Bella" I whispered her name in relief as I reached her. I wrapped my arms around her waist possessively holding her to me, until a voice came over the speakers, interrupting the music.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now is the time for the best dressed award. A few members of staff have been doing their silent judging and have decided that _you_…" The man on stage with the microphone pointed strait to Rosalie before he continued, "…are the winner."

Rosalie and Emmett high-5ed before Rosalie towed Emmett behind her to the stage. I almost laughed aloud as I caught sight of Tanya on the right in front, in the sea of other people, taking pictures with Alice's camera.

The man handed Rosalie the microphone to say a few words, "Thank you for voting…and a big thank you to Tanya for getting me this dress and being so great to us!" she gave Tanya a quick wave before she passed the microphone back.

Laughter and shocked mutters ensued around the room as Emmett quickly pulled Rosalie to him and began to kiss her. "I think that's sweet…" Bella laughed as Emmett and Rosalie broke away and made their way back to us.

"How does it feel to be the boyfriend of the best dressed?" Alice asked Emmett, pretending to be a news reporter.

"I think I made myself pretty clear up on stage…I could do it again…" He added, turning to Rosalie who was studying her little award.

"My feet hurt…" she said simply, obviously not following our conversation.

"Ohh God…" I shook my head in disbelief as Emmett picked Rosalie up in his arms and carried her the full ten steps back to our table.

"What do you want to do now then?" Jasper asked, looking around at each of us once we had sat at our table.

"Champagne and Martini bar!" Alice called out suddenly as she got to her feet.

The other five of us soon followed her, but were intercepted by Tanya at the exit. "Camera!" she declared as she held it in her hands. Alice took it from her, mumbling a quick thanks as she and Jasper started going through the pictures. "See you tomorrow guys!" Tanya left, melting away into the darkness.

By the time we'd reached the Champagne and Martini bar, Alice and Jasper had finished looking through tonight's pictures, and had given me the camera. I sat Bella on my lap while Jasper and Alice got the drinks. Emmett was rubbing Rosalie's feet beside us, completely oblivious to the odd looks that they were receiving.

We laughed as we got to the picture of Bella being held up by Emmett. "I'm never ballroom dancing again!" she laughed as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"Yes you will, I'll teach you sometime, or you can go to classes with Rosalie and Alice" I told her as we kept on looking through the camera.

I froze when I came to a picture of Bella and me, on the dance floor, staring at each other. The only thought that went through my mind was how perfect we looked together in that picture. "I'll send you the picture once Alice downloads it." Bella whispered in my ear before she gave my temple a lingering kiss.

"Thank you" I whispered, not knowing what else to say as I stared at the picture for a few more seconds before looking through the rest.

"I can't believe that we've only got three more nights left on board after tonight" Rosalie muttered as she sat up and snuggled into Emmett's chest. I couldn't miss the pained look in his usually happy eyes as he held her.

I looked to Bella who had her head rested on my shoulder and was playing with my hair. I could tell that she was in her own little word, so I didn't interrupt her as she stared off into space.

I ran my hand up and down Bella's thigh rhythmically, over the blue dress as I listened in on the other four's conversations. I caught snippets of words, 'Weekends', 'flights', 'holidays', 'phone number'. I realised that I needed to get a lot sorted out before the end of this cruise if my relationship with Bella was going to work as well as I wanted it to.

Bella yawned against my neck, drawing my attention back to her. "Tired?" I asked as I ran a finger gently over one of her eyes.

She gave me a small smile before she whispered, "Yeah…I'm down and out"

"Guy's we're heading up, anyone else coming?" I asked as I let Bella get up.

"I'm coming" Alice and Rosalie said together, causing Emmett and Jasper to get up and follow them.

I held Bella close to my side until we reached our doors. I gave her a soft kiss before she yawned again and bid me goodnight.

"Three nights…I can't believe how fast this cruise has gone!" Jasper exclaimed as we got into our suite.

I answered him with a disappointed grunt. I knew that the days would just go faster now that our perfect cruise was coming to an end.

**

* * *

That was a bit boring, I know, but the next three chapters should be good, especially their last night on board. You're all going to love me!! (I'll say no more…)**

**Review for me please:D**


	18. ChockABlock

_**Roses are red, violets are blue Stephenie Meyer is mother to all things Twilight, and I'm simply not.**_

**Chock-a-block—'****Crammed so tightly together as to prevent movement'**

Edward POV

"Mmmm" I groaned incoherently in my subdued state before I yawned. I snuggled my head into the pillow further, carrying on the dream that had just randomly come to me, involving the feeling of lips on my face.

I frowned in confusion as I felt something wet run along my cheek. I wondered when my dream had turned from kisses from a beautiful Bella to a dog that was licking my face.

Muffled giggles drew my attention from my weird dream along with the sounds of Emmett and Jasper grunting and mumbling in their sleep. My mind worked slowly in its sleep drunk state until I realised that someone was in our room.

I rubbed my eyes as I stretched and then opened them and beheld the most perfect vision on earth. My Bella. I let out a satisfied sigh as she smiled down at me and whispered, "I wondered how long it would take you to wake up…" she leant down and gave my nose a quick peck before she straightened back up and looked down at me while running a hand through my hair.

"I'm not quite woken up yet…I think you'll need to wake me up some more" I flashed her the crooked grin of mine that I knew she loved.

"We'll, you're no good to me half asleep are you?" she giggled as she sat beside me and leant slowly down to kiss me. I quickly grabbed hold of her and pulled her on top of me. "Edward!" she laughed as I sighed in contentment at simply having her close to me.

"You look so cute in the morning…" she whispered as she leant her head up to look at me while she traced her fingers lightly over my face. I shut my eyes and let her hand roam while my arms tightened around her waist.

I suddenly remembered my 'dream' where a dog licked my cheek. "Bella…" I began, drawing out her name as I opened my eyes and looked down at her, "Did you lick my face?"

Her giggles shook my body with hers as she buried her face into the crook of my neck. "Yes, I thought it might confuse you…" she admitted as she lifted her head, showing me her brown eyes which were sparkling with laughter.

"Sure as hell worked" I laughed before l gave her forehead a kiss and relaxed back into the pillow.

"Edward…Jasper!" Emmett called out in a sleepy voice.

"What?" the both of us called back quickly. I looked to the sofa on my left to see Alice strewn over Jasper much in the same way as Bella was with me.

"I'm still dreaming right?" his groggy voice came from my right. I looked over and saw a very confused Emmett lying across the sofa with a laughing Rosalie straddling his waist.

"Nope, it's happening all right…" I told him simply as I felt Bella snuggle closer to me.

"You better do something about me too…" The rest of us laughed at Rosalie's words. I turned my attention to Bella as I hear Emmett growl like a bear and Rosalie squeal.

"Where are you-" I mumbled confused and panicked as Bella began to get off the bed.

"I didn't think that it was fair…me keeping you warm when I could be under the covers with you…" she grinned at me as she slipped in beside me and snuggled into my chest.

"I'm glad you're here…" I whispered as I ran my hands up and down her back rhythmically. "How did you get in?" I asked quickly as I realised that I had definitely locked our door last night.

"Tanya opened it for us when we realised that it was mid-day and we hadn't heard anything from you…" Bella whispered back before she leant her head up and kissed my chin and then yawned, setting her head back on my chest.

"Sleepy?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah…we didn't go to sleep strait after getting back to our room…we wanted to wear our pretty dresses for longer, so we watched some Disney's..." her words grew barely inaudible toward the end of her sentence.

I turned my head both ways, to see that the other four had fallen back asleep along with my very own sleeping beauty that was half sprawled over me…not that I was complaining. I ran my hands through her hair as I fought the urge to fall asleep again. I wanted to stay awake and watch a peaceful Bella sleep. "Edward…" I heard her whisper in her sleep a few minutes later, I fell asleep satisfied.

Bella POV

"Ohhh you should see them…they're so clueless…it's quite funny actually…" I frowned at the sound of the voice. I snuggled closer to Edward for him to dispel my funny dream that I was having. The far away voice carried on, but I couldn't understand what he or she was saying. Thankfully, the voice vanished from my dream and I fell back to sleep.

"Hello beautiful" I woke up to Edwards's sweet voice in my ear some time later.

I rolled off of Edward, to the side and stretched, clicking my back. "Hey gorgeous…" I smiled back to him as I folded my arms behind my head. Edward rolled to his side beside me and began to run his hand slowly across my stomach, under my shirt.

"Rosie…" I chuckled as Emmett's pleading voice broke out from a whisper and rang around the previously silent room.

"Why don't you lie on top of me and see how painful your back gets!" Rosalie hissed as I heard shuffling coming from their side of the room.

"Okay! Budge over and I'll go on top!" Edward, Jasper, Alice and I all burst into laughter at Emmett's eager tone.

"Emmett!" I picked up the notes of humour and shock in Rosalie's voice which told me that she wouldn't slap him like she would if someone else would have said that to her.

"That was kind of a stupid thing to say to Emmett…" Jasper laughed from the other side of the room as he and Alice sat up.

Rosalie let out a long sigh before she muttered, "Suppose so…"

"What does everyone want to do today?" Alice asked as she ran her hands through Jaspers blonde hair, looking adoringly at him as he was at her.

"Stay in bed and do nothing…" Edward mumbled against my neck as he rolled closer to me, his hand still running softly over my stomach.

"Lazy…" Jasper muttered as he gave Edward a quick side glance.

"How about the cinema? We had fun last time right?" Emmett asked as he stood up, with his bare back to the room, looking out of the glass door. I gasped, holding back my laughter as Rosalie stood up silently behind him and gave the back of his head a good smack. "What the hell was that for?" Emmett pouted at Rosalie as he rubbed his head, occasionally wincing.

"Hmmm…" Rosalie began theatrically as she tapped her chin, "Maybe that was for last time, when you stuck your freezing cold hand on my stomach Mr!" She glared at him as she set her hands firmly on her hips.

"Sorry…" Emmett whispered with a puppy dog look on his face as he bit his bottom lip. "Rosie…could you kiss it better…you hurt it real bad…" The rest of us cracked up at Emmett's five year old impression as he pointed to the back of his head.

Rosalie kept up her tough stance for a few more seconds, until Emmett leant forwards toward her and whispered a childish "please" as he smiled at her.

"Turn around you big baby!" Rosalie laughed before she planted a smacking kiss to the back of his head and then hugged her arms around his huge torso, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Cinema it is then guys!" Emmett announced as her grabbed hold of Rosalie's hands that were running up and down his abs.

"Yippee…" Edward muttered sarcastically against my neck, tickling me with his breath until he began to trail, hot, hungry kisses over my neck and moved his hand from my stomach to my hip. "We can stay here right…we don't have to get out of bed?" Edward almost begged as he looked up to me with pleading eyes.

"Nice try Romeo, but you're coming with me, you know how cold I got in there last time" I told him before, regrettably, I quickly scooted out from his embrace and the bed.

"No fair Juliet…" he smiled my favourite smile at me before he got out of bed. My eyes shamelessly ran over his bare upper body, drinking in the exquisite sight of him.

A few minutes later, Alice Rosalie and I were sat in front of the guys TV, waiting for them while they showered and got ready.

"Ohhh God…" Rosalie began as she leant forward, with her head in her hands. Her voice dripped with dread and fear.

"Rose? Are you going to hurl?" Alice asked as I rubbed her back softly.

"No…I'm not sick!" She half laughed before she continued, "I love that big buffoon in there!" she whispered as she dropped her hands and let her head hang.

"Ohhh my God!" Alice somehow managed to scream excitedly in a whisper. "I told Jasper that I loved him the day he asked me to be his girlfriend…after that week on land…" Rosalie and I both stared at Alice, dumbfounded that she hadn't told us this. Thankfully, she pulled herself out of her own little world and noticed our astounded looks. "Sorry I didn't tell you before…but it was mine and Jasper's little secret." I couldn't help but smile at the dreamy look that washed over Alice's face.

"Should I tell Emmett…I mean…I know he cares about me…but love?" Rosalie muttered as she sat herself up a little straighter and played nervously with a strand of her hair.

"Tell him! Go for it!" Alice backed up my words with some motivational words and advice before Rosalie turned to me and asked the question that I'd been dreading.

"No Edward hasn't told me that he loves me…" I mumbled the answer as I looked away from them. I tried to keep the tone of disappointment out of my voice, but they heard it.

"Why don't you tell Edward how you feel…I can see that he loves you…" Alice stated confidently as she smiled encouragingly at me.

"I can't Alice…not until I know for sure…especially after Jake…" I didn't need to finish my sentence, they both knew the commitment problem that I'd developed after Jake and still had even though Edward had helped to chase away a lot of my worries.

"Ready pumpkin?" Emmett's cheery voice came from the door a minute later, immediately swiping the speculative look from Rosalie's face and replacing it with a happy, serene look.

"Ready pie" she laughed back as she got up and walked to him.

"Ha-ha…pumpkin pie!" Emmett chuckled as he pulled Rosalie into a bear hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Jasper…do you remember hearing anything about Emmett being dropped on his head as a baby?" Edwards's voice came from door, followed by a speculative look from Jasper and a shrug. Turning around, Edwards eyes locked with mine. "Coming?" he asked as he held his hand out to me.

I didn't need asking twice. I jumped up from the sofa and made my way to Edward who wrapped an arm around my waist securely before leading us all out of the suite.

"Monsters Inc…Monsters Inc…Monsters Inc…" Emmett and I chanted together while high-5ing in time to our chant.

"Okay…okay…enough already!" Rosalie called as she shook her head in embarrassment. I looked to Edward to see how he had taken my childish moment with Emmett. Thankfully, I was rewarded with a shake of the head and an amused smile.

"I never thought that I'd find someone else that loved Disney films as much as Emmett, Jasper and I do…" he whispered in my ear as we queued up for our tickets.

"You love Disney too?" I asked, perplexed at why he and Jasper hadn't joined Emmett and me with our chant.

"I love them, I just don't have the same impulse as you and Emmett seem to have to literally make a song and dance out of it." He informed me as he pulled me closer to him and planted a kiss on the bridge of my nose.

"You can't go wrong with a good song and dance, right Emmett!?" I called over Edwards shoulder at Emmett who was already making various impressions of different characters in the film to Rosalie.

"Edward! She's a keeper!" Emmett called out enthusiastically, causing me to blush into Edwards's side at his announcement.

"I know…" Edward whispered in my ear before he kissed my cheek and held me closer to him.

Once we had our tickets and snacks, we made our way into the cinema and found an empty row near the back, away from the sprinkle of children that littered the front rows.

Alice and Jasper shimmied in first, then Rosalie and Emmett, and finally me and Edward. Throughout the film, Emmett and I would say the lines out aloud, with the characters and then laugh when the little kids up front would get annoyed.

"Twins, in a bunk-bed!" Emmett and I called out at the same time in the beginning of the film, then laughed together before we high-5ed.

Soon, Emmett and I were whispering up coming lines to the Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie and we were all calling out the lines at the same time, drowning out the characters voices and aggravating the kids even more while chucking popcorn at them.

"Hot air balloon? Too expensive. Giant slingshot? Too conspicuous. Enormous wooden horse? Too Greek." We all called out in unison before we collapsed into loud laughter.

When the little blighters in front turned around and started to pelt popcorn back at us, we up and left. We decided that it'd be better if we left quietly without any more drama. As we left, Emmett stopped and quickly spoke to one of the cinema staff before he caught back up with us, laughing.

"What did you tell him?" Edward asked as her wrapped an arm over my shoulder.

"I told him that we left quietly because of the hoo-hah that the kids were making in there while we tried to watch the film." Emmett told us as he grabbed hold of Rosalie's hand and started swinging it back and forth between them.

"That was pretty fun…" Alice laughed once Jasper had perched her on his back, carrying her easily as if she weighed nothing.

"What can we do now? It's still kind of early…" I asked as I looked around at each of them. I felt Edwards arm tighten on my shoulders as he announced that he'd sort everything out once we'd get back to our suites.

"See you in a few" Edward kissed me before he, Emmett and Jasper vanished into their suite.

"I wonder what they're up to?" Alice mused as she shut our door behind us and followed me and Rosalie into the living room to wait as we had been instructed to do.

Ten long minutes later, I threw back our door after loud knocking. I gasped in surprise as I beheld the sight. The guys had a huge portable TV on a trolley and DVD player along with another tray which was laden with various foods and drinks.

"You'd better come in…" I muttered as I stepped aside and let them over the threshold. Edward pulled the TV trolley into the bedroom and set it up next to the end of the bed while Emmett and Jasper manoeuvred the foods trolley to the side of the bedroom, out of the way.

Alice and Rosalie soon joined me at the door and watched while the guys plugged in cables and sorted out the plates of snacks and drinks. Silently, I wondered what the funny shaped bundle on the bottom level of the food trolley was, but I kept silent as I watched Edward lean over, giving me a perfect view of his pert, perfect butt.

"Put these on and come back in here…" Jasper ordered as he passed us one bundle each and ushered us out of the room after giving Alice a quick kiss.

"What the hell…?" I asked mainly to myself as I shut the living room door behind me.

"Awwww…those guys are too perfect…" Alice cooed as she began to take off her clothes and put on the ones Jasper handed to her.

I looked down to mine and realised that I had Edwards clothes, the same black hoodie and gray sweats that I'd worn the morning after being drugged at the club. I tugged them on eagerly and then laughed once I saw that Rosalie was apparently still wearing her denim shorts, but Emmett's monsterous hoodie came to her mid thigh, making her look like she was half naked.

Alice on the other hand wore an expensive looking black shirt and her own pair of sweats. As Alice was busy rolling up the sleeves I noticed that the shirt came to her mid thigh as well.

"We look cute…" I giggled at them as I looked over my own clothes.

"I think that's the whole point…my God their possessive!" Rosalie sighed as she sniffed Emmett's hoodie.

"I think sexy when they get possessive…" Alice whispered as she sorted out the collar of the shirt as she glanced from Rosalie to me.

"Snap…" I smiled at her before I headed for the door to get back to the bedroom. I walked into the room and threw my clothes into the corner before two strong arms enveloped me from behind, pulling me up against a solid chest.

"You look good in my clothes…" Edward purred in my ear as one of his hands came to rest on my butt which he squeezed through the baggy fabric of his too big sweats.

"Mmmm…I bet you'd look good in my clothes…" I smiled as I wiggled out of his embrace and turned around to look at him.

"Ohhh no…!" he exclaimed as he held up his hands and backed away from me slowly, shaking his head.

"Ohhh yes…" I retorted before turned to see Alice and Rosalie looking at Emmett and Jasper with the same…some might call it 'unhinged' look that I knew that I had on my face.

"One item of clothing…that's it sweetie…I swear…" Jasper caved in and set the terms.

"Okay…why don't you guys just sit there till we get back?" Alice offered before we headed to the closet, closing the door behind us.

"Bella you little devil!" Rosalie laughed as she dove into her pile of clothing and started pulling out some possibilities.

I grinned back at her before I turned to my mass of clothes. I sighed in defeat as I realised that hardly anything would fit Edward unless I was willing to let him stretch or tear my clothes. Finally I picked a simple boring, yet pink, sock.

Alice arched one of her perfect brows at me before she asked, "Bella…cant you do any better than that?"

I shook my head in the negative before I admitted, "I don't want to torture him, and I'm kind of getting attached to this hoodie…" I smiled to myself as I buried my face in it and breathed in the distinctive intoxicating smell of Edward.

"Touché…" Alice whispered as she studied the pink cardigan that she held in her hand. She stared at it for a few more seconds before she glanced at the shirt that she wore, and then she threw away the cardigan and picked a measly sock.

"Rosalie?" I asked as I realised that she was holding something behind her back.

She flashed me a mischievous smile before she pulled forth one of her skimpy tie up bikini tops. Alice and I laughed aloud while Rosalie looked smugly at the article of clothing in her hand. "Shall we?" She asked formally as she balled the bikini top in her hand, behind her back before leading the way back to the bedroom.

I smirked as I saw the guys sat in a row along the bed with gloomy looks on their faces. Rosalie stood in front of Emmett, while I did the same with Edward and Alice with Jasper.

Rosalie was the first to proclaim Emmett's article of clothing, issuing a groan each from Edward and Jasper, but a sly grin from Emmett. "That's not so bad…" he muttered before he grabbed it from Rosalie's hand and began to tie it around his huge upper arm.

"What the hell…you know that's not where it goes!" Rosalie exclaimed as she watched Emmett, with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"You didn't state any specific rules pumpkin…" Emmett grinned back victoriously before he pulled a fuming 'pumpkin' into his lap.

"Here…" I muttered as I saw Alice hand Jasper the article of clothing that she had for him.

"A sock? Really Bella?" Edward seemed really perplexed by my choice.

I nodded my head slightly before I sat on his lap and explained how I didn't want to embarrass him and how nothing else would fit him anyway.

"Thank you…" Edward whispered in my ear before he kissed my neck and leant down, with me still in his lap and stuck my small sock on roughly over one of his bare feet.

I laughed as I looked down to his one shockingly pink clad foot. "Come on, back to business" Edward ordered as he whispered an order for me to find some room on the bed for the both of us while he went and shut the drapes and got the DVD running.

I scrambled onto the bottom of the bed while Emmett took the top left side of the bed, with Rosalie sat between his legs and leant back against his chest and Alice sat on Jaspers lap on the right side of the bed.

Edward lay down along the bed behind me once he had all of the remotes beside us. I shimmied back and snuggled my back against his chest as he wrapped a solid arm around my waist, holding me to him closely.

"Queen of the Damned? Isn't this a vampire film?" Emmett asked from behind us once Edward had hit the 'play' button.

"Yes Emmett…" Edward sighed before he turned his attention back to the film, flitting his fingers almost absently across my stomach, under the hoodie as he had been doing hours before.

"Sweet…vampires kick ass…" Emmett whispered before silence washed over the room as the film began properly.

Sleep caught hold of me towards the end of the film at the accumulation of Edward's angel soft touch across my stomach, his warmth and his most welcome random kisses in my hair.

I woke up to find the room darkened and silent. A faint glow from the bright moon washed over the room where the drapes hadn't been fully closed. I turned in Edwards embrace to face him, grateful that the room wasn't pitch-black. His beautiful face greeted me as I realised that he had been watching me sleep seeing as he hadn't moved an inch since I turned around.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered to me as his eyes bore into mine, holding a powerful intensity that caused something to pull at my heart.

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself…" I whispered before I raised my head up and pressed my lips to his.

His lips broke from mine a few moments later as I felt the bed move slightly and heard Edward grunt. I gave Edward a questioning look before he answered, "Emmett kicked me in his sleep…"

I snuggled myself into his chest as I pulled him a little further from Emmett's dangerous feet. Once I was sure that Edward was safely out of attacking range, I closed my eyes and let sleep wash over me while I struggled to listen to the peaceful tune that Edward was humming in my ear.

Fluff!! Why not…?

**I have to say-I totally Love Monsters Inc. and I had to put the "Twins, in a bunk-bed!" line in…me and my sister love that bit! Big-up the twinnies out there! Ha-ha!**

_**Review**_** for me please, this story is unfortunately coming to a close..3 chapters to go!**


	19. Hard And Fast

_**Stephenie owns all things Twilight.**_

**Hard and fast—'****Rigidly adhered to - without doubt or debate.'**

Edward POV.

The smell of strawberries swamped my senses as I slowly woke up. I opened my eyes and realised that Bella was still in my arms, as she had been last night, curled up into my side like a kitten.

I sighed in contentment as I tightened my hold on her and kissed the top of her head. My mind began to race and my heart began to beat erratically as I realised just how much I loved having Bella with me, loved seeing Bella, loved hearing Bella laugh…I wondered when it had all changed from liked, to love.

"Just tell her…" Jasper startled me with his whisper from behind me.

I turned my head around to look at him and smiled. Jasper was holding a slumberous Alice in his arms as if she was the most fragile, expensive, precious thing in the world.

"You told Alice?" I whispered back my question as to not wake up the others.

He nodded his head lightly as a smile played on his lips. "The day I asked her to be my girlfriend…" he admitted before he ducked his head down and planted a lingering kiss on Alice's forehead, causing her to instinctively snuggle closer to him.

I nodded my head in understanding. I already knew that I needed Bella to know just how much she meant to me before this cruise finished, I just never imagined that I would be declaring my love to her after only knowing her for almost three weeks.

I turned my attention back to Bella as she began to stir. "Edward?" she mumbled in confusion as she grabbed hold of me and pulled me closer to her.

I tightened my hold on her once again as she settled back into sleep and whispered, "I love you". I realised that she probably wouldn't remember hearing that, if she did hear it at all, but I felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of me now that I realised that I loved her.

* * *

"Put that thing back where it came from or so help me... so help me, so help me" I groaned, while Bella giggled at Emmett's singing which woke us up some time later.

"Morning all!" His cheery voice came from behind me before he let out a monstrous yawn. "Hey pumpkin" he then whispered, receiving a mumble from Rosalie.

Bella and I sat up and turned to face the others as they woke up as well. I noticed that Emmett still had Rosalie's bikini tied around his upper arm and Jasper still had Alice's miniature sock dangling on his foot. I looked down to my foot and took off Bella's pink sock before scooping her into my lap and resting my head on her shoulder.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her as I rocked us lightly side to side.

"Don't mind…up to you" she muttered back as she laced her fingers with mine.

"Swimming…?" I asked as I looked to the rest of them.

An exited chorus of 'yes' ran through the room including Bella before we all laughed as Emmett untied Rosalie's bikini from his arm and handed it to her declaring, "You might need this back…"

"And we need to get changed…so why don't we meet you guys a little later?" Alice suggested as she got up and stood beside the bed. When none of us made any motion of moving, she began to slowly unbutton Jasper's shirt that she was still wearing from last night.

Once she opened three buttons up and was showing off her sternum and a hint on her breasts, she smiled wickedly while Bella and Rosalie began to chant loudly, while clapping their hands, "Off. Off. Off!!" I heard a smack and looked to see that Jasper had smacked Emmett as he began to join in on the chant.

"All right! Emmett, Edward! Out!" Jasper called as he got up from the bed and re-buttoned Alice's shirt with shaky hands.

Bella laughed beside me before she kissed me lightly and ushered me out of the room.

Bella POV

A little while later, we were all at the poolside, towels in hand. I threw my towel down on the same sun lounger as Edward before everyone else followed suite and gave me reassuring words before Alice and Rosalie took off their tunics and vaulted into the water after Emmett and Jasper. I pulled my tunic off as well and left it on the sun lounger.

I smiled at Edward as he grabbed hold of my hand silently and rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand before he let it go, gave me a quick kiss on my lips and jumped into the water, leaving me alone at the poolside. I stood with my hands planted firmly on my hips as I watched the other four in the middle of the pool, splashing around while I waited for Edward to emerge from the water.

When he finally came back up seconds later, I dropped my hands from my hips and stood, mouth agape as he shook his head, effectively moving his dripping hair from his eyes. Jealously coursed through me as I realised that other women had noticed the model like man in the pool who had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Come on Bella, I promise, I'll catch you…" the sexy model with the green eyes promised me as he held his arms out to me. I pushed back my fear as I saw the seriousness in his eyes. I took a deep breath before I jumped in, feet first to Edward. I began to panic slightly as I felt the water rise up, coming to my waist, breasts, neck, but then it stopped. It didn't reach my head. Two strong arms which were wrapped around my waist prevented me from sinking any further into the water.

"Told you so…" a soft voice whispered in my ear before lips began to press against the small area behind my ear and then around to my jaw.

I hugged myself closer to him, feeling safe in his arms. "Told you so? What are you 5?" I laughed as I ruffled my hand in his wet hair.

"Come on, let's get you swimming…" Edward sighed before he loosened his tight grip on me and slowly began to move away from me, toward the rest of the group.

I swam the best I could and thankfully Edward was there to hold me up whenever I got tired in the deeper part of the pool. As I was held safely in Edwards grasp, I marvelled at how graceful the others were compared to me as I flapped in the water, trying to keep afloat.

"I'm getting a little tired Edward…" I admitted as I turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss on his nose.

He gave me a nod of understanding before he called to the others, telling them that we were getting out. Edward swam with me back to the poolside and grabbed hold of my hips, hoisting me out of the pool in one fluid movement.

"My, my, we are strong!" I laughed as I got up and watched him get out after me. I stared at him, taking in the incredulity of his beauty. My eyes roamed over his muscular torso as the water ran off of him, over each of his contour of his muscles to the next and down to the floor. I giggled as I heard gasps around me. I tore my gaze from Edward and saw that tens of women were out right staring it him; one woman was even fanning herself with her book.

"And what exactly are you laughing at?" My green eyed god turned and asked me as he walked forward and pulled me tightly against his chest.

"Ohhh nothing…nothing…"I giggled as I ran my hands slowly up his toned chest, to his neck and finally sunk them into his hair, pulling his head down to mine while his hands rested comfortably on my hips. Edward pressed his lips to mine with as much passion as I was planning to give him. I smiled against his lips as I felt his hands begin to roam over my back and his tongue trailing my bottom lips. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to meet mine as I pulled closer to him, getting lost in his touches as my heart began to speed up in excitement.

Before I passed out from lack of breath, Edward broke his lips from mine and began to kiss a trail to my ear. "We've got quite an audience…" I shivered at the roughness in his voice from the lust. "Your plan worked, all of the guys around us know that you're mine…" he whispered, completely confusing me.

I pulled back from him, with a clear confused look on my face as I looked to him and then around the deck. My eyes picked out every woman, noting their jealous glares. "What are you talking about?" I whispered in his ear as I leant up to him once again and hugged him close to me, feeling a little intimidated by all the women.

"Bella…are you being obtuse again? Don't tell me that you didn't notice the guys ogling you." Edward asked with disbelief dripping in his words as he grabbed hold of my shoulders, pulling me back from him to look at my face.

"Didn't you notice the women who were ready to jump you?" I asked back with an arched brow as I set my hands on my hips defiantly.

"No, I didn't notice, I'm kind of attuned to this one woman actually, no one else compares to her, so I find that there's no point looking at anyone else…" As he spoke, he leaned in closer, dropping his voice to a whisper. My hands dropped from my hips as my eyes began to well up with shocked tears. That was the most beautiful thing that I'd heard before.

"Edward…" I gasped in amazement while my throat began to close up with emotion. I knew that this was the perfect moment and I might chicken out if I didn't take this opportunity to tell him how I felt about him. As Edward ran his hands up and down my arms softly, patiently waiting for me to continue, I felt something push into me as I opened my mouth to speak.

I stumbled forward and shut my mouth, thankfully being caught by Edward while he glared at the random guy who'd knocked into me. Aggravation bubbled through me as I realised that that guy had just ruined our moment.

Edward could obviously tell how annoyed I was as he rubbed my back, still glaring at the guy as he vanished around the corner. "Are you alright Bella…?" he asked me softly as he turned to look at me.

"No…that guy just ruined everything! All I wanted to do was tell you that I love you, and he ruined it!" I hissed. I froze as I heard Edwards gasp. That's when I realised that I'd spoken aloud.

Slowly, I looked up to his face and saw the most shocked expression that I'd ever seen on his face. I looked away quickly, trying to work out which way I could run to hide from him when my eyes settled on Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper not far from us. The guys both had smug looks on their faces while Alice and Rosalie looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Bella…" Edward's soft voice drew my attention back to him. My heard beat erratically, making me feel slightly worried about my health as I turned to look at him. My eyes settled on his chin, I just couldn't look him in the eyes for some reason.

I scrunched my eyes closed tightly as I felt Edwards hand at my chin, tilting my head up with the intention of making me look him in the eyes. "Bella…I want you to look me in the eye when you hear what I have to say next…" the calmness in his voice almost, but not entirely hid his irritation at my closed eyes. Even as I panicked at what he was about to tell me, I obeyed and opened my eyes to drown into his green orbs.

"Bella…I love you…don't _ever_ doubt that." Tears escaped my eyes at his words. He spoke with conviction, passion, love and determination. There was also a slight threat in his words as he pressed on the word 'ever'. I faintly heard a small applause and cheers from beside us as Edward pressed his lips to mine and kissed me tenderly, showing my the love he had just declared to me.

Once we broke apart, I looked to Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice who were all beaming and still clapping weakly. They soon climbed out of the pool and dried off while Edward and I stood where we were, simply staring into each others eyes, wishing for this moment to never end.

"Renee's going to be so happy!" I heard Alice laugh from somewhere behind me. I smiled and gave Edward a small peck on his lips, signalling the end of our 'moment' and then turned around to face everyone.

"What about Uncle Charlie! I wonder how he'll react…his little girls are all fallen in love…" Rosalie wondered aloud before Emmett pulled her into his embrace and muttered 'I love you' into her neck as his grip tightened on her waist.

I smiled at the pair, slightly surprised to see someone as big and tough as Emmett looking all soppy as he told Rosalie that he loved her.

I gasped as I felt Edward bite down softly on my neck as I kissed me. "Mmmmm you taste really good…" he chuckled in my ear as he pulled me back, closer to his chest.

"I swear you're a vampire or something…that's the second time you've bit me…" I informed him as I turned my head to look at him.

"Shhhh…don't say it too loud!" he laughed as he ruffled my hair. I unfortunately pulled from his embrace to pick up my towel and throw on my tunic.

"Rose…put that damn top back on before I make you!" We all laughed at Emmett's threat as Rosalie stretched, groaning as she passed a group of young guys who were drooling at her feet.

Rosalie's evil cackle washed over our laughter. She soon put her top on to keep Emmett happy and led the way, walking hand in hand with him back to our rooms.

"We've got tonight all sorted, so all you guys need to do is get dressed and meet us out here at 8pm." Jasper informed Alice Rosalie and I as we reached the doors to our rooms.

"'Kay cool…" I said as I pressed myself against Edward and kissed him passionately, revelling in how free I felt now that I'd told him that I loved him.

"Bella…come on, you can do that later, we have to get dresses!" Alice hissed as she grabbed my arm, trying her best to pull me from Edward's strong grasp. I couldn't help but laugh against his lips as I realised that he was trying to pry Alice's hand from my arm as he continued to kiss me.

"Sorry…good things must come to an end…" I sighed before I shot Alice and un-amused glare.

"Not all things" Edward smiled back at me before he reluctantly left me.

* * *

A few hours later, with loads of help from Tanya as always, the three of us were all dressed and ready to meet the guys. We stood outside, waiting for them.

Seconds after I knocked the door, the guys came out wearing the same tuxedo's they'd been wearing the other night to the Vintage night. Even after having seen Edward in the tuxedo before, it didn't stop me from forgetting to breath, he looked literately breath taking.

"God, I can't believe how good you look…" Edward murmured against my neck as he pulled me into his arms and span me around. I took his complement and thanked him even though I couldn't see that I looked that amazing. I wore the simplest dress imaginable; it was strapless, black and long. Alice on the other hand wore a long black dress with gold trimming around the bust and a small square cut out beneath her sternum, showing a small patch of her pearly white skin. Finally, Rosalie. She wore the most skin tight dress imaginable. It was strapless, it pinched in at the waist, accentuating her tiny waist and perfect hips and then went down and flared at the knees, creating a sort of mermaid look to her from the knees up. The black dress was polka dotted white and had a black bow at the bust. From the way Emmett was running his hands over Rosalie, I guessed that he loved her in it.

I linked my arm with Edwards and let him lead me to the elevator, and then down to the lowest deck to the one place that I had been desperate to go to, but hadn't, until now. The two story theatre. I squeezed my arm against Edward, showing him without words how exited I was to be here. I tried to take in as much as possible of the place, so I didn't even notice that we'd sat down until Edward squeezed my knee, startling me out of my little world.

"Wow…sorry…this place is so beautiful!" I told him as l leant over and kissed him softly.

"I know…because you're in it…" he chuckled as he gave my leg another soft squeeze.

Edward POV.

I felt like the luckiest man alive today. The woman I love, told me that she loved me, dispelling all of my worries that she didn't feel the same way, and now I was in the theatre with the five most important friends that I'd ever had. Watching Bella smile and gasp as she saw something new in the theatre that grabbed her attention made me smile, I loved to see her happy.

"Ohhh my god! I've only just realised that we're sitting in the front row!" Bella exclaimed as she grabbed hold of my hand that was on her knee and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Bella! Would you please relax!?" Rosalie asked before she turned her attention back to Emmett.

"Sorry…" she mumbled back before she bit her lip to keep her excitement in.

Soon, the whole place was full and the show began. "Romeo and Juliet?" Bella asked me as she took in the scene on stage.

I nodded my head and smiled at her. I knew that she'd want to see this so I made sure that Tanya got us tickets for it. As the thought ran through my mind, a small movement at the side of the stage caught my attention, and sure enough, there was Tanya giving me a thumbs up. I chuckled and gave her a wave before I pointed her out to everyone else.

"What is she doing there?" Jasper asked as he finished waving and wrapped his arm back in its rightful place, around Alice's shoulders.

"She told me before that she likes to watch the shows from back stage." I informed them as I turned my attention back to the act.

Some time later, as the play went on; there was an unexpected pause in the acting. An important looking man in a suit stepped forward and announced, "Now, we are looking for one gentleman and one lady who would be willing to act out a small part, we do ask for those who know the words…"

I knew that Bella would probably hate me for this, but could hear her throughout the whole play so far, whispering the words under her breath. I had no doubt that she knew all of the words. I shot my hand up and pulled Bella's with it. She gasped and tried to pull her hand from mine, but gave up as the man on stage pointed to us and asked us to come up on stage while the crowd applauded. I laughed as I heard Emmett whistle.

"Right then…I can see that you two are a couple, this shouldn't be too hard for you to act out…" the man on stage laughed before he gave a brief talk to the audience, asking them to be quiet and give us a loud round of applause once we finished.

I took a deep breath as the theatre silenced, ready to begin. I was slightly nervous, but I managed to zone out everyone else and focus only on Bella. Once she gave me a nod of her head, I began.

_**ROMEO**__ [To JULIET- If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

_**JULIET**__ - Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

_**ROMEO**__ - Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

_**JULIET**__ - Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

_**ROMEO**__ - O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

_**JULIET**__ - Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

_**ROMEO**__ - Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged. _

At this point, I did what was done in the play and softly pressed my lips to Bella's…Juliet's…

_**JULIET**__ - Then have my lips the sin that they have took._

_**ROMEO**__ - Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again._

_**JULIET**__ - You kiss by the book._

A loud round of applause shook the theatre, causing a blushing Bella to tuck herself into my chest. We gave the crowd a bow before we were directed off stage and back to our seats by the man in the suit. Once we sat down and Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett had finished complementing us and the crowd had silenced, the rest of the play continued.

"I love you…" Bella whispered in my ear before she pressed her lips to mine. I muttered the same three words against her lips before we broke away and concentrated on the rest of the play.

The performance, unsurprisingly received a standing ovation at the end. I caught sight of Tanya making her way to us, smiling like a lunatic. "Come on!" she ordered as she grabbed my wrist and Bella's in her hands and pulled us forcefully up on stage.

Another wave of applause shook the theatre as Bella was given a smaller bunch of roses like the leading actress had. I simply got the pleasure of holding Bella's hand while she lived her five minutes of being on the theatre stage.

"I LOVE YOU" she shouted over the noise of the crowd before she jumped into my arms and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I hugged her tightly to me, swaying her side to side in my arms.

I set her back down after a few moments and allowed Tanya to lead us past the cast and crew on stage, around to the back where it was quieter and Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us.

"That was so romantic!" Alice screamed as she hugged Bella. Thankfully, Rosalie took the bunch of roses from Bella's hands and started sniffing them, then shoving them under Emmett's nose.

"That was lovely Edward…" Tanya whispered in my ear as she stood behind me. I nodded my head, showing her that I hear her while I continued to watch a teary eyed Bella explain to Alice and Rosalie what it felt like to be on stage. "I heard her telling you that she loved you…" Tanya carried on in a whispered tone. I turned around, having heard the smile in her voice. Sure enough, there she was beaming excitedly at me.

"Come here cupid!" I sighed as I held my arms open for her. I registered the panicked look on her face as at my words and wondered why she would be worried by what I had just said. "Tanya?" I whispered and watched as the panicked look vanished from her face and was replaced by a smile.

She wrapped her arms around me as I wrapped mine around hers. "Sorry, I was just wondering if Bella would kick my ass for hugging you…" she gave a small chuckle after she poke, then pulled back from the hug.

"Don't be silly…" I shook my head at her, knowing that Bella wouldn't be that unhinged. "Thanks again anyway for introducing us to our neighbours and helping me with the date and the tickets for tonight and everything." I told her sincerely as I squeezed her shoulder.

"That's alright Edward; I was just doing my job." She answered before the cast and crew began to make their way backstage to where we were. "Come on guys" she called as she began to lead the six of us out, to the corridor.

"Thanks Tanya!" Jasper hugged her before Emmett took his place.

"That show was ace, thanks for the tickets!" Emmett thanked her before he let her go to regain her breath.

"Remember, there's an auction night tomorrow night…" Tanya called after us as we were walking away, back to our suites.

My longest chapter yet! Hope you liked it! Had a bit of writers block with this one, but managed to get it done in the end once the ideas started flowing again. I made a woopsie on the A/N of the last chapter, there are now, 3chapters left, I forgot about one of them…the most important one at the end of the story!! My bad!

**They all love each other now…all together… "Awww!!" You like the Romeo and Juliet moment!? I sure did!! And Edward getting out of the pool….phwar:D**

**Review for me please…go on…press that little button on the bottom left!!**


	20. High And Dry

_**Stephenie Meyer, the genius that owns everything, not me the dumbass.**_

* * *

I completely forgot to mention that I have pictures of the dresses that Alice, Rose and Bella wore on Chapters 17(Vintage night) & 19(Theatre) on my profile page. Woops.

* * *

**High and dry-'Stranded, without help or hope of recovery'**

Bella POV

After hearing Edward tell me that he loved me yesterday morning while we were in bed, it gave me that final incentive to tell him how I felt. I did feel a little stupid for the way he found out, but it'll make a good story for the grandchildren. I smacked that thought straight out of my head as Alice ran up to me and enveloped me into a bone crushing hug.

"I can't believe that this is our last night on board!!" she mumbled into me as I tried desperately to pry her freakishly strong arms off of me.

"I know…we need to make sure that we have a good night tonight, have fun, and get a little merry on the wine maybe…" I responded as I took a few safe steps back from her now that I'd wriggled free from her grasp.

"You're right…" she whispered as a pensive look came over her face. She stood completely still for a few seconds before she came back to life and smirked. "I'll go get my camera; I've got a feeling that tonight might be worth capturing." She soon vanished back into our suite, leaving me and Rosalie in the hallway.

I groaned as a variety of images flashed through my mind, consisting of me falling, breaking a leg, causing a pyramid of glasses to crash. The possibilities were endless; I just hoped that Edward would save me from myself.

"Ready teddy?" I heard Rosalie's soppy voice as she sauntered over to Emmett who had just come out of the guy's suite, followed closely by Jasper and Edward.

"I love you…" Edward's silky smooth voice whispered into my ear as he pulled me against him, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"It's a good job that I love you too then…" I laughed as my fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Where's Alice…?" Jaspers slightly worried voice came from behind me.

"She just popped back to get her camera, don't worry…" I told him as I pulled back from Edward and held his hand. Jasper gave me a small nod and smile seconds before Alice came out of our suite and ran into Jaspers waiting arms.

"Come on love birds!" Emmett called as he and Rosalie skipped down the hallway, hand in hand like children.

"Has he always been like that?" I asked Edward as we followed at a leisurely pace.

"Pretty much…I think he's got a little worse since Rosalie came on the scene though…no one else would have skipped with him down the hall…" Edward explained as Emmett and Rosalie made a stop outside the elevator and made loud car screeching noises before they burst into laughter. "Has Rosalie always been like that…?" he added.

"Nope, not really, she never usually lets her hair down like that, I'm glad to see that Emmett's helping her with that." I admitted as we reached the elevator that Emmett was holding open for us with one of his gigantic feet.

Once we were in, we descended to the floor where the Vintage night was held and the auction would be held tonight. Just like last time, Tanya met us at the door and led us to the same table as before, in the middle of the room. Once we were all seated, Tanya explained, "The women are up for auction tonight…" That got a dramatic 'Oooooo' from Emmett as he rubbed his hands together. "Anyway…" she began once again while rolling her eyes, "the person who wins the woman can only be with her until midnight." She finished before she was called away, leaving Edward, Emmett and Jasper with smug looks on their faces, knowing that they'd have us for longer than that.

I sat back in my chair as I listened to Emmett and Rosalie bicker about something and then I felt something run from one of my shoulders to the other. I turned in time to see Mike wink at me before he vanished into the crowd.

The sound of a chair scraping on the floor beside me drew my attention to Edward who was on his feet and had a face like thunder. "Edward…sit down…" I ordered lightly as I gripped his forearm. I could tell that he was struggling with his temper as he looked to me, his face softening before he took his seat beside me.

"Sorry…I can't stand that slimy…" his words were cut off by Alice's.

"Why don't we get payback on little Mike…?" she proposed as she twirled her camera in her hands.

"What do you have in mind?" Edward asked as he gripped my hand in his. Once Alice hand finished explaining her plan, the six of us were gasping for breath due to our laughter at Mike's expense.

"It'll work? He'll fall for it?" Jasper asked.

"Definitely." Alice answered confidently before a smug look settled on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our auction night where all the money raised will go to charity…" a round of applause washed over the room before the man with the microphone continued, "Now, if all the ladies who would be willing to participate, make their way over here please, we may then begin."

I felt nervous and hopeful that the plan of ours would work as I got up, giving Edward a quick kiss before I followed an excited Alice and a confident Rosalie to the line.

Edward POV. 

I watched Bella closely as she walked away, and as she lined up with the rest of the women. I didn't pay any attention to what was happening until a familiar name came over the speakers. "Miss Rosalie Hale!" I tore my eyes from Bella to watch Rosalie's auction. I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched Rosalie 'casually' jut out her chest, causing the bids to increase dramatically.

Emmett seemed to look unfazed by the high bids that Rosalie was getting which confused me slightly. I wondered if he'd be thick enough to let some other guy win her. Finally as the bidding came to the end, Emmett called out an obscenely high figure out, effectively winning Rosalie.

"Emmett…that price was nearly double what the other bidder was willing to pay…" I told him as Rosalie sauntered triumphant, towards the table.

"Edward…you forgot our casino money!" He laughed at me before he stood and pulled Rosalie possessively to him and kissed her roughly.

"Miss Alice Brandon!" The crowd clapped while Jasper, beside me smiled adoringly at her. I had no doubt that the reason that Alice wasn't moving an inch on stage was because she was staring just as intently at Jasper.

Just like last time, as the bidding came to a close, Jasper called out another ludicrously high figure as he walked toward Alice. Once it was officially announced that he was the winner, he threw a screeching Alice over his shoulder and carried her back to the table.

"Miss Bella Swan!" the man called drawing my attention immediately. I could sense that the others had tensed up as much as I had as we anticipated the possible result of the bidding.

I watched as my angel made her way on stage, looking apprehensive as she stood, awaiting the first bid. Once they began, they soared. As expected, Mike bid alongside me and the rest of the men in the room. In the end, it was between Mike and I. Once I could tell that Mike was stealthily running out of money, I 'gave up' by shaking my head, dramatically looking disappointed as I gave the table a small thud with my fist while giving Bella a quick wink.

From the corner of my eye, I watched her jump off the stage and take Mikes arm, leading him out of the room and hopefully to the main deck with the swimming pool as planned.

Once they were out of the door, the five of us got up and made our way out, following them as quietly as we could as to remain inconspicuous.

We followed them up in the elevator once they'd gone and reached the deck. I prayed that Bella was alright, I knew she was strong but so was he. I still remembered the night at the club and was almost positive that he was the one to slip the drugs into her drink even though I had no proof.

"Loosen up Edward, Bell will be fine…" Alice reassured me as she gave my arm a pat. I smiled back at her, trusting her judgment after having heard so many of her funny premonitions or visions of the future.

Once we were up on the deck that they were on, we quickly hid around a corner and watched Bella.

Bella POV

"Come on Mike…it'll be fun…" I tried my best to persuade him to play along with my ploy.

"But aren't you with that guy? Edward?" Mike asked as he looked at me with a strange twinkle in his eyes.

Finding confidence in Alice's assurance that the plan would work with enough persuasion on my part, I stepped up close to Mike, hiding my repulsion the best I could as I ran my hands over his shirt, along his chest while I whispered seductively in his ear, "While the cats away, the mice will play…don't you want to play with me Mike?" I added as I unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt before pulling away and walking around the poolside.

"I was hoping you'd say that…" his triumphant and lusty voice came from behind me making me wince as I heard a rustling sound coming from his direction. I smiled, victorious as I understood that he was taking off his clothes. "Come on…" he urged me as I turned to look at him.

I had to admit, he was well built, muscled, but he had nothing on Edward. Mike was a chubby cherub amongst Gods. I smiled slyly at him as I looked over him, noting that he was still in his boxers, which I silently thanked him for. I didn't think that my stomach would take it if he was completely naked.

"Why don't you wait for me over there…in the dark while I get out of these?" I pointed to a dark spot in the distance before I then gestured to my dress and shoes.

"Over there? Why? I thought we were going in the pool?" he asked as I began to unzip my dress.

"I thought it might be fun to play in the dark first…a little frisky…" I almost cracked up at the last part, but what the heck, it worked. The lout smiled excitedly at me before he walked over to me. I panicked, hoping that he'd go away into the dark as planned.

Mike stood right in front of me, closely, causing me to back up. Unfortunately he advanced at the same time, leaving me pressed between him and the rail behind me. He dipped his head down to whisper in my ear, "Why don't I undress you and then we can go into the dark and get frisky…?" he finished as he tugged at the zip of my dress which I had only half opened.

My mind raced as I tried to find a way for him to comply with my ideas. Over Mike's shoulder I could see Emmett and Jasper holding a furious Edward back as he struggled against them, gagged by Rosalie's hands.

For this to work, I needed Edward to trust me and relax. I gasped as I felt Mike's hand run over my back now that he'd finished unzipping me. Thankfully, he took my gasp as a good thing and continued to amuse himself by stroking my back, giving me time to wrap my arms around him while signalling frantically for Edward to calm down and get back around the corner.

Fortunately they complied and I exhaled as I saw Edward relax and shrug off Emmett and Jaspers hold. Mike must have taken me exhaling as another positive sign of his 'seduction' as I felt him press closer to me, showing me his desire a little too much, and causing my stomach to churn.

Quickly, I hooked my thumbs in the waist band of his boxes as his hands began o fumble with the clasp of my bra. "Mike, don't…why don't you go and wait for me in the dark…it'll make undressing me from my underwear more fun…" I finished as I quickly pulled my hands off of him and dusted my hands behind his back as if he was contaminated.

"Whatever you say sugar…" he whispered in my ear before he pulled back and went to kiss me.

I stuck my index finger on his mouth, preventing him from kissing me as I whispered with a sly grin, "Why don't we keep that for the dark…make it all the more exiting…" Thankfully, my seductive act must have worked as he gave a scary, but what was probably supposed to be a sexy growl, and then staled away, glancing at me over his shoulder every now and again as he went.

I slowly pulled of my heels, knowing that he was still watching me because I could still see him. Once my shoes were off, I pointed at him to get into the shadows as I began to slowly inch my dress off one of my shoulders.

The pointing was also a sign for the others to attack. I grinned as I heard a yelping noise a few seconds later. I zipped up my dress the best I could before I threw my shoes back on and chucked Mike's clothes over board, into the sea.

As I watched Mike's clothes float into the darkness of the night, I felt two familiar arms wrap possessively around me while his lips pressed along my bare back, shoulders and neck.

"God Bella…I couldn't stand it, seeing him all over you…" I couldn't help but feel sad at the torn sound in his voice at his admission.

I heard some more muffled screams and grumbling from the darkness and smiled as I realised that our plan was going along nicely. I turned in Edwards arms and kissed him before he got a chance to utter a word. I sunk my hands into his hair, pulling him as close as I could as our tongues stroked forcefully against each other.

"Edward…" I gasped as I felt his hands run along my bare back where I hadn't finished zipping up my dress.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't, he just did that..." I picked up the disgusted undertone in his voice as he went to finish closing up my dress.

I quickly held his face between my hands and whispered pleadingly, "Please Edward…don't stop, I don't want to feel his hands on me, I want you to make the memory go away…"

"I love you…" he whispered in my ear once I'd released my hold on his face and his hands roamed over my back and down to my butt where he gave it a playful squeeze. "Better?" he asked as he nuzzled my neck.

"Much better…" I sighed before I asked him to zip me back up. "I want to see what they've done to Mike…" I told Edward as I took hold of his hand once he'd done as I asked.

"Get on my back, we need to hide who we are as much as possible, to keep the evidence at a minimum." He told me as he dropped my hand and turned. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck while he clasped his hands around my thighs securely.

"Don't say a word, leave that to Emmett and Jasper…he hasn't heard them speak before…" Edward advised me in a whisper as we made it to the shadows. Edward followed the glow of lights ahead of us which I realised were cell phones.

I smothered my laughter into Edwards shoulder, and smothered his by placing a hand over his mouth as I saw what everyone else had been doing while Edward was distracting me.

They all held their cell phones, shining the lights at Mike who was writhing and screaming against a gag while he stood bound up against the rails of the ship, naked as the day he was born and completely humiliated.

My laughter finally subsided and as I felt Edwards tongue gently tease the palm of my hand, I realised that he'd finished laughing too. After a few moments, I could see that the two cells, that I guessed to be Alice and Emmett's by the height that they were being held at, began to shake as if they were laughing. Seconds later a blinding light washed over the darkness, further hiding us in its glare, but illuminating Mike. Alice took a few more pictures while Mike protested noticeably through his gag.

"Don't forget to smile Mickey!!" Emmett disguised his voice horribly, making it sound creepy and funny at the same time as Alice snapped the last few pictures.

After a few more minutes we all left silently, safe in knowing that he wouldn't freeze in the tropical warmth of the night. Once we were safely out of earshot, in the elevator, we all burst out laughing

"My god Bella, I didn't think that you'd make it there, I thought Edward would escape and tear the guy's head off!" Emmett laughed as he gave Edwards back a pat.

"Yeah it's great to know that I can seduce a total sleaze…" I laughed as I shook my head.

"You can seduce me any day to test that theory…I'm sure 'm not a sleaze and that you could seduce me…" Edward whispered as he turned his head to look at me, his eyes sparkling. I gave him a kiss and a smile before I dropped my head back onto his shoulder while the rest of them explained how they captured the wimp and tied him up without much resistance.

"Maybe he thought it was Bella and she liked to get kinky!" Rosalie laughed against Emmett's chest.

"That guy was deluded…" Jasper muttered as he rolled his eyes.

We all got out of the elevator and headed down the hall to our doors. I locked my arms and legs around Edward even tighter, reluctant to let go of him as he made to help me down. "Stay…" I begged into his shoulder as I maintained my tight grip on him.

"Whatever you want love…" he whispered back as he moved one of his hands from my thighs to hold my hand that was around his neck.

"If Edward staying over, then Jasper is too…" Alice declared cheerfully as she opened our door.

"I suppose you can come as well…" Rosalie smiled as she pretended to sound exasperated. Emmett responded by throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her through the door seconds after Alice and Jasper had vanished inside. Edward carried me in and let me down on the bed.

"I'm just need to go change…I'll be back in a few minutes" he whispered to me before he leant down and pressed his lips to mine.

"Why don't you wear the hoodie and sweats of yours that I wore last night?" I asked, not wanting him to go especially after the Mike game and knowing that this was our last night together.

"I'm going back to change because I want to see you wearing my hoodie and sweats that I gave you." Edward told me, smiling before he pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead and left after Emmett and Jasper.

I sighed, and got up, heading to the closet to get the hoodie and sweats. I changed quickly, finding that Alice and Rosalie all ready had. "I don't want this to be our last night…" Rosalie admitted as she threw her hair up into a messy up do.

"It's going to be weird…seeing the guys only on the weekends or in the holidays…" Alice added as she smoothed down the collar of Jaspers expensive black shirt.

"There's always webcam…" I laughed weakly before I headed to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Once I was done I paced the bedroom restlessly, waiting for Edward to return.

"Would you stop it?" Rosalie grumbled through a mouthful of frothed toothpaste. She spat it out before she turned to me with desperate eyes, "You're making me tense, I just want to relax with Emmett tonight." She finished and then soon joined me on the bed, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door that Rosalie answered while Alice finished brushing her teeth hastily. I remained on the bed, waiting for Edward.

He soon rushed through the door and surprised me as he jumped at me, like a mountain lion, landing on top of me, but not resting much of his weight on me as he supported himself on his forearms. "I've decided that you can keep those clothes because you look so much better in them than I do…" he whispered as he touched his nose to mine and stared into my eyes.

"Good…'cause I wasn't going to give them back anyway…" I laughed before he lowered his lips to mine and kissing me passionately as one of his hands began to inch up, under my hoodie.

"Hey, hey! Brothers in the room!!" Emmett called as he jumped on the top end of the bed in the same spot that he and Rosalie had been last night.

Edward gave me an apologetic smile before he rolled off of me and moved to lie at the bottom of the bed. I soon followed him and lay against his chest while Alice and Jasper took the same spot that they occupied last night beside Emmett and Rosalie.

We all lay together, chatting and laughing as Alice passed the camera around, showing us the pictures that she'd taken of Mike, tied up and helpless. I felt slightly sorry for him, but I knew that he deserved what he got; it was probably a long time coming anyway.

"Ohhh no, we're going to need to pack tomorrow…" Alice groaned as she turned into Jaspers chest, wincing. Jasper rubbed her back, not fully understanding the problem that Alice had as Rosalie and I did. That girl had three suitcases that were packed to bursting point when we arrived, and now that she'd bought more stuff, she had no where to put them unless she stuffed the stuff in our cases which I guessed she would try to do.

"I'm going to send Renee an e-mail tomorrow, just to let her know that we're coming home and that I'll visit her sometime." I yawned as Edward kissed the top of my held and pulled me closer. "I love you" I mumbled as I tilted my head up, blind with sleepiness, searching for Edward's kiss.

I sighed against his lips as they met mine and then smiled as he told me that he loved me against my lips. I dropped my head back to his chest as sleep began to take over. The last thing that I remembered before I fell asleep was feeling Edward twining his legs with mine and four other voices murmuring their love.

* * *

**Two more chaptersto go! And I've got a laptop on the way, so my sister and I don't have to fight for time to type up our stories on the computer!! Result!! AND Wales won the Grand Slam in rugby!! Me sooo Happy!!!****Read and Review for me please!**


	21. The Bitter End

_**Stepheine Meyer owns all…within reason.**_

**The Bitter End**** –'To the limit of one's efforts - to the last extremity.'**

Bella POV.

"What am I going to do, what am I going to do?" Alice panicked as she bit her nails, staring down worriedly at her bursting suitcases that the three of us had just managed to close.

I looked to the rest of the clothes that she hadn't managed to squeeze in and shrugged. My cases were just as packed, as were Rosalie's due to the new clothes that we'd bought and the few items of Alice's clothing that we'd already crammed in our cases as well.

"We'll think of something…or Tanya will…" Rosalie added as she pursed her lips, staring down at Alice's luggage as well.

A knock at the door drew our attention. "Come in!" Rosalie bellowed as he began to try and cram some of Alice's clothes into her handbag. As big as it was, it wouldn't hold much.

"Whoa…got a dead body in there?" Emmett asked as he stood behind Rosalie, wrapping his arms around her and gesturing to Alice's luggage.

"I don't know what to do…we haven't got any more room left…" Alice admitted as she motioned to the extra un-packed clothes.

"Wait a minute…guys…" Jasper called to his brothers and motioned his head to the door, directing Emmett and Edward out after him. I frowned, having not even had the chance to touch Edward yet.

A few minutes later, they returned with their cases and set them down beside ours. "I'll take some of your clothes and then when I come and visit you, I'll bring them with me…" Jasper told Alice as he leant down to her and kissed her softly.

Rosalie and I both watched them and let out a whispered 'Awwww'. "Come here Juliet, I've got a little plan…" Edward whispered to me as he tugged at my hand.

I knelt down beside him as he began to take some of Jaspers clothes that he was passing to Edward and Emmett to make room for Alice's. I asked, "What's the plan Romeo?" He ordered me to unzip one of my suitcases and pull it next to his, which I did. "What are you doing?" I asked, confused as I watched him pull out a handful of my expertly crammed in clothes from my case.

"I'm giving you a small incentive to want to see me again…" he whispered as he smiled at me before he took a handful of his neatly folded clothes and placed them on top of my clothes before he zipped it back up.

"You think I need an incentive?" I asked incredulously before I continued, "The only thing that would keep me away would be a restraining order…and I'm sure I could get around that too…" I told him confidently as I watched him fold my rumpled clothes that he'd pinched from my case neatly on his.

"What have we here?" he asked me with humour in his voice as he held up a green zip up hoodie which had a little lamb prancing in the corner.

"Alice and Rosalie bought that for me a while back, I don't even know why I brought it with me on the cruise." I shook my head in confusion as I looked at the garment that Edward still held in his hands.

I gasped as I watched him throw it over his shoulder and then proceed to zip up his case now that he had some of Jaspers clothes and a handful of my clothes tucked in there too. "What are you going to do with that?" I asked him as I indicated to the hoodie on his shoulder.

"You get my sweats and hoodie, I think its only fair…" he muttered to me as I watched, amazed as he put on the hoodie and zipped it up.

"Well…it kind of fits…" I giggled as I ran my hands over his muscled arms which were packed into the sleeves.

"I know something that fits me better…" I sat, curious as he spoke to me in a whisper and his eyes twinkling. 

"What…?" I asked nervously.

"Your underwear!" Emmett laughed, causing the rest of us to join him. I noticed that he was wearing Rosalie's all time favourite hoodie that Charlie had bought her for Christmas a few years ago. It was an oversized, pink, men's hoodie which had her name stitched across the back in black lettering and across the front in a smaller print. She'd usually wear it in the winter, whenever our apartments heating would randomly go off. I had no idea that she'd brought the hoodie with her and no idea why…we were in the tropics! I also noticed that Jasper wore Alice's favourite silver necklace that she never usually let out of her sight. I realised once again just how much Jasper must love Alice to be wearing a woman's necklace which had a heart dangling at the end of the chain and her name cradled within it. It was Alice's most precious piece of jewellery that Rosalie and I bought for her on her 18th birthday and cost a pretty penny.

Edward drew my attention back to him as he crawled the short distance toward me, causing me to topple back to the ground. I stared up at him, relishing his predatory stance as he remained on all fours, above me. He gave me a loving smile before he moved to lie on top of me. I sighed in contentment as I hugged my arms around him before he whispered in my ear, "What fits me the best…is you…" 

I could feel the tears prickling at the back of my eyes at his sweet words, knowing that they were true; he fit me perfectly with regards to his mind and body. The way I felt whole whenever I was in his embrace or even when I held my hand in his was astounding.

I pressed my lips to the side of his neck as he did the same to me. We stayed like that for a while; our faces tucked into the crook of each others necks until Emmett interrupted it by declaring that he'd forgotten to nab the rubber duckies from their bathroom.

Edward rolled off of me and stood up before he held his hand out to me to help me up. Once the lot of us were up and all the cases were zipped up, with Emmett's rubber duckies, Alice declared that she and Jasper wanted to share the pictures that she'd been taking throughout the whole cruise, but first, she wanted one more group photo. 

She set the camera on timer and balanced it on a shelf before she ran back into Jaspers arms. Edward stood behind me, with his arms wrapped around my waist and his head resting on the top of my head. Once the camera flashed, I felt Edward's lips on the top of my head.

Soon, all six of us were headed to the internet café to make sure that we all got a copy each of the pictures in our own documents so we could look through them when we got home.

Edward logged onto the computer beside me and as soon as I'd logged on I was instantly invited to an IM conversation. I smiled at Edward's new screen name and hastily went to change mine.

**E-loves-B: **Hello gorgeous.

**B-loves-E: **Hey sexy green eyes ;)

**E-loves-B: **So…who's this 'E' character that 'B' is in love with? 

**B-loves-E: **You don't know him? That's a shame, he's the most gorgeous, funny (after Emmett ;) caring, protective, loving, gorgeous (yes I said it again) man I know. 

**E-loves-B: **Well well…he sounds like a good catch…

**B-loves-E: **What about this 'B' character?

**E-loves-B: **Ohhhh well she's a different kettle of fish from your usual! She's bright, beautiful, affectionate, caring, loving and lovable…the perfect 10.

**B-loves-E: **My word! She's going to be hard to top. 

**E-loves-B: **There's no topping her, that's for sure!

**B-loves-E: **I love you.

**E-loves-B: **I love you too.

**B-loves-E: **I need to write to Renee and get pictures from Alice…but you can hold my hand if you want to…you don't have to… :P

**E-loves-B: **Okay…(Blushes) :P

We both crossed off our conversation, laughing as Edward reached his hand over to hold mine as we both accepted the pictures that Alice was sending everyone. I leant over and gave him a lingering kiss before I got back to business and wrote to Renee clumsily, using only one hand.

_Hey mom, _

_Rosalie, Alice and I have had a great time on the cruise! Now-don't get mad, but we've fallen in love, I know how stupid that sounds, but it's true, so you can bite my head off when I come and visit you in the next few weeks._

_Anyway, there's a picture of the six of us at the end for you,_

_Love you, Bella, (plus Rosalie and Alice) xxx_

I sent my e-mail to my mother after I attached a picture of the six of us form earlier on before I started flipping through the pictures that I'd received from Alice. There were well over a 100 pictures which would be sure to keep Renee happy for a while when I found the time to go see her. 

"Bella…" Edward called my name as he gave my hand a small squeeze.

"Hmmm?" I answered as I finished sorting out the pictures.

"We need to go and collect our casino winnings from Tanya before we leave, do you want to go now?" he asked, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Edward, I've told you before, it's your money, I don't want it." I stated simply as I arched a brow at him, daring him to answer me back.

"Fine…" I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy at the smile in his voice as he accepted my demand. I shrugged it off, happy to just know that he was taking the money. "You will come with me?" he asked as he dropped his hand form mine and stood up.

I quickly logged off the computer, giving him my answer. Edward let the others know where we were going and agreed to meet us back at our suites later seeing as we didn't have much time left on board.

We found Tanya at the front desk, chatting to some other members of staff. "Hey Tanya, we were wondering if we could get our winnings from the safe?" Edward asked her in a hushed tone as we reached her.

"Sure, follow me…" she said as she walked through a 'Staff only' door and led us down a long hallway which was lined with safes. "You remember the combination?" she asked Edward as he came to a stop in front of safe number 223.

"Yeah…" he answered slowly as he tipped his head back and scrunched up his eyes as if concentrating. I giggled lightly, realising that he was wracking his brain to remember.

"Tanya, is there a bathroom nearby? I might as well go and let him think in silence…" the both of us laughed as Edward waved us off, still thinking hard. Tanya led me down various hallways which went left, then right and left again. Finally we came to a stop. "Thanks…" I smiled at her as I pushed the door open.

"I'll wait out here for you, it took me a while to memorise the way back to the safe's from here…I don't want you getting lost." She smiled as she pulled her cell out of her pocket.

"Thank you, I can just see myself getting lost hours before we reach land!" I shuddered at the thought, knowing that it was plausible enough as I let the door shut behind me. 

As I was washing my hands, I sighed, knowing that Tanya was still there and I wouldn't get lost as I heard her voice on the other side of the door. I knew it was rude, but I couldn't help but listen to what she was saying,

_"…Three weeks and they haven't got a clue…mmmm-hmmm…yeah they'll be shocked when they find out alright…poor beggars!" she laughed lightly before she continued, "I just hope they wont hate us for this…no you're right…yeah, bye!"_

I quickly dried my hands and stepped out, smiling as if everything was all right as I silently wondered what that conversation was all about. I wondered if she was referring to the six of us, or someone else and what the big surprise was.

"So did you hear what happened last night?" Tanya asked me as we made our way back. I noticed that she had a smile in her voice.

"No…what?" I asked, acting as if I had no idea what she was about to say, even though we were the perpetrators.

"Somehow, that Mike guy got tied to the front of the ship, completely naked…and gagged..." She laughed lightly after she told me, grinning wickedly.

"Really? How odd…" I grinned, knowing full well that she knew that we were the ones behind it all.

"Ahhh, good you got it!" Tanya grinned as she spotted Edward holding a straining black bag which seemed to be bulging with money.

"Yep, we should head back up to our rooms…" Edward told us as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

Tanya glanced at her watch before she gawped, "Ohhh my god! We only have an hour!" She gave Edward and me a tight hug each before she left, telling us that she'd make sure to see us again once we'd got off the ship.

An hour and a half later, we were on land and looking back up at our monstrous 'Eclipse' cruise ship which had served as our home for two whole weeks between the week on land.

Jasper was busy, snapping random pictures of us lot and the ship as Alice gave him orders because she was too teary eyed to do it herself. I maintained my tight hold on Edward as we hugged with our mounds of suitcases around us, delaying the moment when we would have to go our separate ways. Rosalie and Emmett meanwhile seemed to be trying their best to make the best of their last moments together and were drawing a crowd with their heavy making out.

"Goodbye!" A familiar voice called from somewhere beside me. I knew it was Tanya, but I was too focused on hugging Edward to bother turning my attention away from him. I heard her voice draw closer as she reached us. "I've already had a hug off you two, so I'll leave you alone…and maybe I'll skip Emmett and Rosalie for my own safety…" she mumbled to herself as she gave Edward and I a soft pat on our backs and went to Alice and Jasper.

"Don't go…please…" I begged as I pulled my head away from his chest and stared in his beautiful ,pained, green eyes as I held his face in my hands.

"Bella…don't make this harder than it already is please…" Edward pleaded back at me as his eyes shone with tears which I was already freely letting fall. "I haven't even left you yet, but it already feels like my heart is being pulled out of me…" he whispered against me lips before he kissed me softly, blowing me away with the amount of love that was in that one kiss.

"It hurts Edward…" I sobbed as I rubbed my chest in a futile attempt to stop the aching. "I feel like I can't breathe knowing that we'll be apart…" I continued before my composure totally crumbled and I cried into his chest, clutching him tightly to me.

"Shhhh my love…I will come and see you, it will get easier with time…" he tried to sooth me as he whispered softly while rubbing my back rhythmically.

"We have to go…or we'll miss our flight…" Rosalie's clipped, torn voice came from nearby, causing a fresh wave of tears to spill forth. I glanced at Rosalie who wore a determined look on her face as she picked up her bags and kept her eyes off of Emmett. I could see her shuddering as her body wracked with silent sobs that she was smothering under her hard exterior.

I turned back to Edward and kissed him as passionately and desperately as I could, before I broke away and stared at him, long and hard in an attempt to memorise every detail of him to memory. I gave him a small nod, a sign that I was ready to go because I didn't trust myself to speak.

"I love you…" I mouthed, just seeing his mouth moving through my tears as he whispered the same words back to me. I picked up my bags, feeling sick to my stomach as I walked away from him. I threw my bags into the trunk of the cab and then took a seat beside Alice who was being strapped in by Jasper as she hugged herself into a ball. I knew how she felt, I felt as if I was breaking to pieces and Edward was my glue that i couldn't have.

I looked to see where Rosalie was and watched as she threw her bags into the trunk, and then made her way to sit beside me. Each of us watched as Emmett whispered her name, wanting her attention one more time, but she ignored him. His serious, devastated look vanished from his face as it turned to determination. I smiled a watery smile as Emmett grabbed hold of her, pressing her up against the car as he crashed his lips to hers one more time before whispering something in her ear and letting her go.

She sat down, dazed, beside me and then went to close the door, but Edward stopped it. I tried my best to hold the tears back so I could see his beauty, but then he bulldozed my attempt as he whispered, "Look after my heart…I've left it with you…". Before I got the chance to respond, he shut the door and hit the roof, telling the driver to go, which he did.

Throughout the time in the cab, on the plane ride home and the journey back to our apartment, nothing changed. Rosalie maintained her hard, snappy exterior, which was fine, because neither of us bothered to speak much to one and other anyway and we understood how she felt. Alice kept on randomly bursting out into silent sobs while curling up into a ball and scrunching Jaspers shirt into her fists while I remained silent and cold. I felt empty without Edward, and as if there was a hollow cavern in the space where my heart used to be. The only thing keeping me from breaking down completely was wearing his hoodie. For most of the time, I kept my nose buried in it, breathing in his scent as much as possible as if I was reminding myself that he was real, and not some mythical creature that my mind had made up out of thin air.

Once we reached our apartment, I instantly crashed out on my bed and fell asleep due to my exhaustion from the travelling and the emotional strain. 

The next morning, I woke up and found that Alice and Rosalie were already up and in clean clothes. I stood, still half asleep and confused for a few moments as I noted that they were obviously�wearing Emmett and Jaspers clothes, but they were different to the ones they wore yesterday. Finally, a little light bulb went off in my mind as I remembered Edward swapping a bundle of our clothes around.

I quickly ran back to my room and dug through my cases to pull out Edwards clothes. I pulled out a long sleeved black top which would probably fit Edwards muscular body snugly and then picked the rest of my outfit from my closet. After a long, soak in the bath, I got dressed and hugged my arms around myself tightly as I also inhaled the fresh scent of his clean top.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at how I looked in this clothing. It was long and reached the top of my thighs and the sleeves were slightly too long, but it surprisingly fit well otherwise. I stepped out of the bathroom and joined Alice and Rosalie on the sofa before I told them what I had planned to do to�distract me for the next week we still had off work.

"I'll pack a small bag…when are we leaving?" Rosalie asked as she got up and headed towards her room.

"As soon as…" I told her as I headed back to my room to pack as well, exited at going back to Forks to visit Charlie.

"Maybe we could pop in and see Carlisle and Esme…as long as we do it the normal way and not via A&E like we usually do…" Alice laughed as I poked my tongue out at her, remembering how we first met Carlisle and Esme. 

We met them about three years ago when they moved to Forks not long before Rosalie, Alice and I got this apartment in Seattle. I lived with my mother in Phoenix before then as did Rosalie and Alice with their families, but they always used to come with me for the summer to stay with 'Uncle Charlie' as they'd grown up calling him. One day we'd gone out for a walk, and I managed to slip and hurt myself, so Alice and Rosalie took me to A&E where our relationship of sorts began with Carlisle and then Esme as she began to get curious as to why she was hearing more and more about us during the holidays.

"Make sure you bring Charlie's souvenirs!" I called as I passed their rooms.

* * *

**One more to go! I wonder if anyone will guess the ending? I doubt it, no offence to you all, but no one's picked up on my subtle hints yet, but to be fair, maybe i havent been making them clear enough...?**

**Anyway, put your thinking caps on and if anyone does guess right, I'll give them a shout-out in the last chapter! **

**Review for me please, let me know if their seperation was as emotional to you as it was to me writing it...I almost gave in and changed to story so the 6 of them ran back on board 'Eclipse' and squatted there!**


	22. All At Sea

**_------Next up from me is_ 'Love Thy Neighbour'_, check out my twin sister's stories, '_iamvamp_' – '_pizza escapade' and '3 plus 3 equals 6'_ (I named them!)------_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_My Bella_, _mari alice_ and _StarryNighT_, all got it right but, ****_EC4me_, you hit the nail on the head! You got it completely right. I'll say no more...now READ!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**All at sea--In a state of confusion and disorder.**

Bella POV.

"Home sweet home!" I sighed as Rosalie pulled up her BMW outside Charlie's house. I slumped back in my back seat, feeling relieved to be somewhere familiar where there was more to do to distract me from the aching in my chest each time I thought of Edward.

I followed Alice and Rosalie out, hauling my bag out after me before I trudged up to the front door. I found the front door key eventually amidst my random collection and kicked the door open, revelling in the feeling of relief at being home.

I dumped my bag just inside the doorway and headed straight to the kitchen. I found a note, probably explaining why Charlie wasn't home as he'd promised he'd be, I though as I picked it up.

"Man I love this place!" Rosalie called before I head a familiar noise of her diving onto the couch in front of the TV. Sure enough, seconds later, I could hear the faint sound of the TV playing while Alice ordered for Rosalie to turn it to a fashion show.

I shook my head, turning my attention back to the note that was written in my dad's familiar messy scrawl.

_Hey Bells, had to go to work-emergency. Sorry. Hi to Rosie and Alice, don't know when I will be home tonight. Carlisle and Esme called for you. Go see them. Love you, Dad, -Uncle Charlie. xxx_

I set the note down and then followed the sound of the TV. I stood in the doorway, watching Alice and Rosalie bicker over which program to watch. "I'm going to unpack, play nice!" I ordered them as the blatantly ignored me and carried on snapping at each other.

After hauling my bag up the stairs and on my bed, I unpacked, putting Charlie's gift aside so I would remember that I had it with me. Once I had all of my clothes sorted, and Edwards neatly folded in the corner, I turned to leave, grabbing the Eclipse fish toy that I'd bought for Charlie on my way out. 

As I went to shut the door, I bit my lip, thinking that there was something missing. Quickly, I realised what it was and went to sort it out. I pulled out Edwards black hoodie and gray sweats and set them on my bed, ready for tonight. I smiled at my new nightclothes that I'd become stupidly attached to.

Once my task was done, I made my way back down stairs and set Charlie's gift on the kitchen table before I dared to venture back to the living room. Thankfully, the two of them had settled while I was away and were laying, docile as they watched something on MTV.

"Charlie wants us to go over to see Carlisle and Emse, they've called apparently." I told them as I leant against the back of the sofa. Turning off the TV without warning, Rosalie got up and called out as she pulled out her car keys, "Car now, mush, mush!"

"What are we? Huskies?" Alice asked rhetorically as she rolled her eyes and got up obediently following me out of the door. I locked it after us and sat myself in the back while Alice sat at her respective passenger seat while the speed demon Rosalie drove.

"Rose, just because Charlie's a cop in this town, it doesn't mean that you're allowed to speed…he will book you if he catches you…" I told her for the umpteenth time as the clock reached 70mph.

"No he wont, he's caught me at least three times each summer since I passed my test, and he hasn't booked me yet." She declared smugly as she pressed down on the accelerator even more, nudging the clock up to 80mph. I sat back in my seat, silently hoping that we wouldn't crash, or if we did, that it would be closer to Carlisle and Esme's house. It couldn't hurt to be that little bit closer to a doctor if we ended up face to face with a tree.

A short while later, we got to the practically concealed turning at made our way steadily down the road. Once we reached the familiar house that we'd been to once or twice before, Rosalie parked lazily in front of the house before she shut off the engine and jumped out of the car to study the huge jeep right in front of us.

"Whoahhh baby!" she laughed as she walked around it. Alice and I rolled our eyes at her, having absolutely no interest what so ever in the monster. "Alice, you got your camera? Emmett would love this!" She called back smirking as she ran her hands over the beast.

A noise from the house alerted us. The three of us turned quickly to see Carlisle and Esme stood at the door, smiling warmly down at us. "Girls how are you?" Esme asked as she walked toward us as we advanced to them at the same time.

I hugged her and answered much the same as Rosalie and Alice, that we were fine and had a good time on board the ship.

"Look Carlisle, I came back, unscathed!" he laughed as I gave him a full turn, holding my arms out as if he would see more that way.

"Very good! I hope that doesn't mean that you'll be making up for your lack of accidents on board the ship this summer when you come back to visit Charlie?" he asked with a dramatic look of horror on his face which made us both laugh out loud.

"Oooo, I hope not!" I laughed out as I followed Esme's orders and followed her, Alice and Rosalie into the house. The four of us sat down in the living room while Carlisle announced that he was going to get the boys from the back yard. I smiled, wondering how old they were and how many kids they had and if they would be like typical boys, caked in mud and covered in grass stains from wrestling.

"So girls, have you got any pictures for me?" Esme asked enthusiastically, drawing our attention back to her as Alice pulled out a copy of printed pictures and moved to sit beside her as she talked her through the pictures.

Edward POV.

After getting back to Alaska, we received an urgent all from our father, asking us to come and visit them, in their new home of three years, in Forks because our mother was desperate to see her little boys.

With nothing better to do for the next week or two besides moping like love sick puppies, we agreed to Esme's request and arrived at their house the next afternoon. I still wore Bella's zip up hoodie as did Emmett with Rosalie's and Jasper with Alice's necklace.

I couldn't help but pack Bella's clothes in with mine before we left for Forks, feeling that I needed as much of her as possible with me wherever I was. 

I didn't care about the funny looks I got off Carlisle and Esme as I got out of Emmett's jeep to greet them while wearing her hoodie and neither did Emmett as they took in their big guy wearing a screaming pink hoodie with a girls name written on the front and back.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but for some reason, I felt like there was something that they were hiding from us, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Neither of them nagged us for being grumpy, quiet or snappy or asked us what was wrong. Somehow it was as if they knew we were lovesick. 

The three of us were out in the back garden when we heard a car arrive at the front of the house. I shuddered, imagining some old prunes from the medical board or something that our parents were having over for dinner. I looked over to Emmett who was stood beside me, like a statue.I almost felt embarrassed for him asI noted the redness in his eyes, he didn't even bother hiding the fact that he'd been crying. Then Jasper. It turt to look at Jasper, he looked so lost and broken when he'd hug his arms arround himself, as if he was holding himself together. I was sure that the three of us could have been mistaken for men who had lost their wives by the way we were acting.

Emmett, Jasper and I remained outside, not doing what we usually would have done when a visitor would arrive which was run to hide in our rooms away from prying eyes. At that very moment I didn't care who saw me, or what they would think of me when they saw me wearing a top that was obviously not meant for me.

"Boys, I want you to come in and meet some friends of ours…" my father began as he stood in the doorway, waiting for us to comply and follow him in.

"Dad…cant we just pass on this one…" Emmett begged before he pulled the neckline of the hoodie up to inhale Rosalie's faint smell.

"No, if our guests were anyone else, I would let you pass, believe me, but these are people who your mother and I have become to know quite well…through the A&E visits…" I turned to look at him as I heard the smile in his voice. I wondered who would be clumsy enough to visit the A&E repeatedly.

With a heavy sigh, and new images of Bella randomly coming to my mind, I gave my head a small nod before I muttered "Fine, but once I've met them, I'm gone." I glanced at Emmett and Jasper and caught their indifferent shrugs as they moved to follow me in after our father.

My chest felt heavy and tight as I thought of how much I missed Bella. I hung my head and gave it a shake as I foolishly thought that I could smell her scent. I rolled my eyes at myself for being so stupid. I was wearing her hoodie, why wouldn't I be able to smell her scent?

I heard a small thud, smiling slightly as I wondered if the clumsy person had fallen over. "Ohhh my, Carlisle, she's fainted!" my mothers worried voice came from the living room in front of us.

I instantly snapped my head up as I heard what I thought to be two familiar voices calling out my brother's name in astonishment. "Emmett…Jasper?"

"Rosie baby!" Emmett bellowed from behind me before he ran straight past me and vaulted over a sofa, pulling a shocked Rosalie to his embrace before he began to kiss her wildly. 

I remained confused for a few more seconds. I caught sight of Jasper as he walked fluidly past me, picking up a sobbing Alice and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Finally, I caught up with my confusion and processed the words that my mother had called. _"She's fainted"._ Bella.

I ran over to my mother and father who were both bent over Bella's still form on the floor. "Bella…love…" I whispered as I took Esme's place on the floor, silently thanking her for moving. I held Bella's face in my hands, unwilling to let her go now that she was here, even if she was some sort of figment of my imagination.

I lowered my head to hers and pressed my lips lightly to hers before I moved them to her eyes and then the rest of her face as I waited desperately for her to wake up.

"Edward?" she murmured in a confused whisper against my lips as I kissed her once again. 

"Bella…wake up for me love, come on…" I pleaded as I rested my forehead against hers, staring at her closed lids, waiting to sink into the chocolaty pools which were her eyes. 

Her eyes fluttered open seconds later as my father moved back, to give us more room. "Ohhh no…" I stiffened at the sound of horror in her voice which matched the change in her eyes. "I've died…I never got to see you again…I love you…" she sobbed before she pressed her lips to mine.

I reluctantly pulled her back and sat up, looking down at her as I told her, astounded, "Bella…you fainted, you didn't die…come here…" I held my arms open for her which she thankfully flew into after looking to the side to see Alice and Jasper and Emmett with Rosalie.

"I've missed you…we haven't even been away from each other for two days and I still missed you like crazy…" she admitted as she held tightly to me.

"I know…all I could think about was you…I couldn't sleep…" I confessed as I kissed her temple. "I love you" I whispered into her ear as I cradled her in my arms, on the floor, with my parents watching us between the other two couples I was sure.

"I love you too…" I sighed, feeling almost completely better and back to normal having heard those three simple words which meant the world to me coming from Bella.

I pulled her up to the sofa beside us and pulled her into my lap, so she was facing me, simplifying my aim of staring into her eyes, and drinking in her beauty once more.

"Well...it's good to know that you weren't cross-dressing…" my mother declared lightly as she passed me, giving my shoulder a squeeze. I acknowledged her words with a crooked smile which I just remembered that Bella liked. I smiled even more as I noticed that she'd forgotten to breathe.

"Breathe Bella…" I ordered her as I touched a finger to her lips which she kissed as she took a breath through her nose.

"How?" she asked me simply, but I knew what she meant. Neither of us had any idea that we could have found out about each other via my parents.

"What a coincidence…" my mother whispered asshepointed at the picture that she and my father were looking at from the pile on the table beside us. I realised that they were the ones that Alice had taken during the holiday. She had probably had them printed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle POV. _**(A few months ago.)**_

I gave a heartfelt sigh as I sat beside my wife, in our living room in a comfortable silence.

"What is it love?" Esme asked me as she turned to look at me, worry etched in her eyes.

"I just want the boys to settle down…find love like I've found with you, I think that's what's lacking in their lives…" I admitted as I accumulated my ideas into words from the various thoughts that I'd been having these last few weeks.

"Darling…you have to let them be, they'll find someone soon enough, they'll get bored of the partying or whatever they do in Alaska…" she sighed, giving her head a small shake before she settled it back on my shoulder. "I just hope they find the right girls…" she whispered to me seconds before my beeper went off.

I snatched it into my hands quickly and read a familiar message. "Bella's in again…" I kissed the top of Esme's head before I got up and shrugged on my coat and picked up my briefcase. 

"Here, give these to Alice and Rosalie…keep them occupied…" she told me as she handed me a stack of magazines and a paper bag filled with cookies. "Give Bella my best…" she kissed me softly before she pushed me playfully out of the door.

Within a few minutes, I was at A&E, Bella's file in one hand and the magazines and cookies in the other. I made my way into her room to find her propped up and slightly pale. "What's the damage this time?" I asked as I placed the magazines routinely in Alice's hands and passed the cookies to Rosalie.

"Slipped, knife in hand, woopsie and ouchie to my forearm…" Bella stated simply as she held out her arm to me, showing a deep, yet short gash on her forearm.

"So how did you slip?" I asked as I flipped through her file, listening to Rosalie's munching in the background and Alice flipping through one of the magazines.

"I tripped…over my foot…" she told me simply as she blushed and averted her eyes from me.

"Another Bella moment doc…" Rosalie sighed as she sat back in her chair, stuffing a piece of cookie into Bella's waiting mouth.

I rolled my eyes and set to work, cleaning and stitching up the gash. As I worked, I looked at each of the girls. I realised that Rosalie would be the type of girl that Emmett would go for; she was beautiful and laid back with a funny side as well. Bella I would have to say would be Edward's type. Edward had a real passion for music and literature and from their frequent visits to A&E I had learnt a lot about these girls, so I knew that Bella liked music and literature too. Finally Alice. She was the energetic one, and probably wouldn't be seen as a good catch for Jasper, but I knew better. Too often, people tried to push Jasper into social situation, which he didn't really like too much, but with Alice, I could just imagine her captivating presence enticing him out of his usual quiet shell. I smiled to myself as I wondered if Jasper would be man enough to even calm Alice down a little with his usual calming presence.

I also listened to the girls banter as I worked on Bella's arm. They talked about holidays and how Alice dreamed that her addiction for shopping would pay for a holiday in her ideal world. Bella and Rosalie scoffed at Alice's dream before they moved on to talk about fashion. That's when I closed my ears, not having any interest in the topic.

Once I was finished, the girls thanked me and took the bag of cookies, but left the magazines to take back to Esme. I did so and picked them up, dropping Bella's file off at the nurse's desk before I headed to my car.

My phone began to ring the instant I got into my car. "Hey papa! How are you?" Emmett's jolly voice came from the other end.

"Fine…what do you want Emmett?" I asked back, cutting the conversation in half by taking away the small talk.

"Right…well…you know…the summer's coming up and we have been good boys in medical school and last year we went on a cruise and we were really grateful…" he rambled before I cut him off.

"Consider it done, you'll get your cruise." I grinned to myself as I saw a plan forming in my minds eye.

"Thanks daddy-o, we love you and mummy Esme too!" he called before he made his short farewell and hung up. 

I quickly dialled a familiar family friend's number and waited for her to pick up. "Carlisle, how's things?" Tanya's cheery voice asked from the other end.

"Fine, fine, but I need another holiday booked for the boys, the same as last year, three weeks, all expenses paid." I explained as I rubbed my forehead, wondering if what I would say next would be the right thing to do.

"That's fine, consider it done…" she told me in a cheery voice.

"I'll need a second room too, another three people, same conditions apply, but it's a slightly different situation…these girls won't know that I'm sending them…they'll think that they've won a competition…" I began to explain my ploy, hoping that all would go to plan.

"Oooo I get to play Cupid and make them fall in love! Thank you Carlisle!" Tanya squealed down the phone at me as I relaxed back in my seat, relieved that the deed was done. All I had to do now was let the ball roll.

Once the call was finished, I headed for home. "Esme…now don't get mad, but I've gone and done something that might be a little irrational…" I began as I explained my idea.

"And Tanya will watch them for us, call us to let us know how they get on and push them together as much as possible?" Esme asked me once I'd finished explaining my conversation with Tanya.

I gave Esme a tentative nod of my head before she gave me a winning smile as she declared, "This should be interesting to say the least…"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mwahahaha! Carlisle was the brains behind them falling in love!**

**Tanya--Cupid! That's why she looked so shocked when Edward called her Cupid in chapter 19 after the Romeo&Juliet performance! And Tanya was the one that Bella heard talking to Carlisle on the phone in chapter 18 when she was half asleep and in chapter 21 when she was in the bathroom. **

**It's all over nooooo…..! No promises on a sequel, but if I run out of stories to write…(unlikely)…I'll post an extra chapter as a sort of tiny sequel to this story and I might do one for the last story too...**

**Thanks for the reviews! Expecialy last chapters-I usually get arround 20/30, but the last one's up to 52 already!**


	23. Epilogue

_**Stephenie Meyer created all of Twilight and the rest, not me silly!!**_

**The Epilogue that you've all been badgering me for is here! I have to admit; I wanted to do this, because the 'ending' of the story didn't really give much closure because I rushed to get it finished to start Love Thy Neighbour. Read on, I hope you all approve!**

_

* * *

___

1 year later.

**Bella POV.**

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were sat in the living room of Rosalie and Emmett's new home, watching some crap program on MTV. Rosalie was cooped up in bed and feeling too crappy to come out and see us which was fair enough. We'd all just got back from another cruise a few days ago.

"I just don't get it…" Emmett muttered with a deep frown on his usually joyful face as he strode into the living room, one hand on his hip and the other rubbing the back of his neck "It shouldn't be like this, we've been back from the cruise for nearly a week and she's still throwing up and tired all the time". He continued, oblivious to Alice who was now scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"Here, go to the drugstore and get this…if you cant find it ask a member of staff…" she ordered as she got up and thrust the small square note into Emmett's hand before she turned around and kissed Jasper passionately. "Go with him…" she ordered her beloved before she turned around and gave the same order to mine.

Edward gave an exasperated sigh, but none the less listened to Alice's orders, knowing what she was like by now. I pouted as I got up from my seat after Edward, watching him head for the door. "I love you dearest wife…look after my heart I've left it with you!" he called after him before he closed the door to the house.

I smiled stupidly to myself as Alice rolled her eyes. Edward was the sweetest, most romantic boyfriend, fiancée and husband, but I had to admit that Jasper and Emmett came in joint second. The three of them had proposed to us within weeks of returning home and had then between them, taken on the task of arranging the venue for our joint weddings and buying each of our houses which we moved in to just before heading off to our wedding destination.

"Come on, lets go see Mrs Pukes-a-lot" Alice sighed with a smile playing at her lips as she led me up stairs.

"Rose?" I called as I knocked on the door to her bedroom. The sound of her heaving from the bathroom within told me that she was up and about. Alice and I entered the bedroom and sat patiently at the foot of the bed until Rosalie was ready to come out.

"Hey" Rosalie murmured with a small smile as she came out of the bathroom. She swiftly crawled back under the covers and sat up against the headboard, shoving a mint into her mouth.

"You do know that you're pregnant right?" I questioned her, hoping that she wasn't being obtuse.

Arching her brow at me in a way only Rosalie could do, I flinched. "Yes, I'm not completely thick" she growled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why haven't you told Emmett?" Alice asked softly, rubbing Rosalie's leg through the blanket.

"We all only just got married a little over a week ago…it's a bit too soon to tell him that I'm pregnant!" she spilled, covering her face with her hands and sighing heavily.

"How long have you known that you're pregnant?" I asked, beginning to get exited at the fact that Rosalie was expecting.

Dropping her hands from her face, she explained, "I've had a good idea that I was pregnant for about a month, but then I thought it was nerves for the wedding because I haven't actually taken a test yet…" Shock registered on her face as she quickly blurted out, "Emmett doesn't know does he?"

I shook my head 'no' until I remembered that Alice had sent the guys to the drugstore. I had a good idea what she had sent Emmett to get by now. Alice thankfully explained to an apprehensive Rosalie, "He doesn't know…yet, but he will soon enough…"

"What?" Rosalie gasped dumbfounded.

"He's worried! He probably thinks you're dying!!" Alice retorted forcefully, letting Rosalie realise that it was probably true from the way Emmett had been nursing her and tossing and turning in bed a lot, worrying over her.

As silence washed over the room, I picked up a stack of pictures from Rosalie's bedside table. They were photos of our joint wedding on the very beach that we stopped at when we went on our first cruise. As I leafed through the pictures I remembered how gob smacked I was when I found out that the guys had arranged for us to get married on the beach that we had built sandcastles on, camped at under the stars and that sea beyond was where Edward had taught me to swim.

I found pictures of Charlie and Carlisle, both trying to be manly and hold back their tears, but failing miserably by the time Charlie had finished walking Alice, Rosalie and I down the isle in turn.

**Edward POV.**

I knew what that little word on the piece of paper meant, and as far as I could tell, Jasper did too. Not that we were going to tell Emmett. I was eager to see his reaction to the news. I already knew how I would react, having been picturing the scene in my mind since we got into the car.

Once Jasper parked outside the drugstore, the three of us marched in, Emmett with his slip of white paper in one hand and a determined look on his face.

Jasper and I tried to subtly herd Emmett down the appropriate isle without having to actually tell him, but he was being to imperceptive to notice. He finally asked a member of staff, a forty-something woman who was stacking shelves. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I could find this?" Emmett asked politely, holding out the piece of paper to the woman while Jasper and I stood apprehensively a small distance away.

I gave Jasper a sharp shove to his side, indicating silently for him to look at Emmett who had just frozen stock still, crushing the piece of paper in his hand while the staff member walked away.

Jasper and I tentatively stepped towards Emmett who seemed to be stuck in some sort of trance. "Emmett? You okay there brother?" I asked softly as I reached a hand out to his shoulder.

A goofy smile spread over Emmett's face before he turned on his heel and sprinted down the isle, to the one beside us. Jasper hauled me after him while we both tried to look a little composed that Emmett.

Turning the corner, my eyes fell on Emmett who was frantically looking from the words on the note to the boxes on the shelves. "Want some?" Emmett half laughed excitedly as he began to shovel boxes into his arms. I smiled and kindly declined while I marvelled at how Emmett had responded. It was a bit more over the top than I imagined that I would react, but with the same level of eagerness that I envisaged.

After grabbing seven or eight boxes, we headed to the checkout. "I'm going to be a dad…" Emmett blurted to the teenage boy who was ringing up the pregnancy tests with an unsure look on his face. Emmett seemed to be oblivious to this and continued regardless, "It makes sense now…my wife's been throwing up a lot and sleeping and she's been snappy…well more snappy than usual…" he laughed as he paid the kid, who was fair play, smiling by now.

"Congratulations dude" the kid called as Emmett ran out of the store pockets full of boxes while we followed faithfully.

**Bella POV. **

About half an hour after having left the house, there was a screech of tires outside the house before we heard three doors slam loudly.

"Uhhhh-ohhhh what if he's not ready to be a father yet?" Rosalie whispered in fear as her eyes begged us to reassure her.

Before either Alice or I got a word in, Emmett's excited, booming voice seemed to echo around the house. "I'm going to be a dad!" He repeated the statement more softly as he barged through the bedroom door, his eyes radiating love and excitement.

Jasper and Edward followed Emmett silently into the room mere seconds later as Emmett was hurriedly pulling out what looked near enough to ten pregnancy tests out of his pockets. Edward sat down beside me and then drew me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder silently.

The four of us watched Emmett as he leant down, with his face close to Rosalie who was grinning back at him. He cupped her face in his hands as he whispered enthusiastically, "We can call our boy Emmett jr…"

"And what if we have a girl?" Rosalie retorted with a smile and amusement in her voice.

"Emmetta" He answered nonchalantly as if it were a common girls name as he stood back up and began to tare at the boxes, opening a few. "Ready?" he asked more soberly as he held a few pregnancy tests in his hands and indicated to the bathroom. Rosalie gave a small nod and let Emmett scoop her out of bed and carry her to the bathroom.

"Back in three!" Rosalie laughed before Emmett shut the door behind them soundly.

I relaxed back into Edward's chest and felt my heart race in my chest as I realised that Edward was stroking my stomach with both of his hands, rhythmically, as if he was unaware of the action. I turned my head and kissed him softly before I turned my head back after having found that he was looking down at my stomach from over my shoulder.

I turned my head the other way and felt tears prick foolishly at the back of my eyes as I took in the loving scene of Jasper and Alice. Alice was laid flat on the bed and Jasper had his head on her chest, while one hand played under her shirt, over her stomach, much like Edward was doing to me.

Two minutes later, Emmett emerged from the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, looking slightly ashamed as he began to pace the area in front of the bathroom door.

"Emmett?" Jasper questioned, never halting the rubbing of Alice's stomach.

"Rose kicked me out…I only asked her a few times if we could shake the test to make them work faster…" he whispered, never once breaking from his pacing.

Another minute later, the bathroom door creaked open. I could tell that Edward was holding his breath just like I was.

"Your sports room's going to have to go…" Rosalie began calmly before she raised her head and locked her eyes with Emmett's "we're going to need a nursery!" she gushed out, running into Emmett's outstretched arms.

"I love you, I love you…" he chanted against Rosalie's lips. I clearly heard Emmett's voice break with emotion before he picked Rosalie up and pressed her against the wall before she locked her legs securely around him.

"Well…congratulations guys…" I mumbled as Edward swiftly got up, holding me closely to him and led me out of the room. We left Rosalie and Emmett to their celebrating and headed for home, while Jasper and Alice headed for theirs.

**

* * *

**

_About a year later._

**Edward POV.**

We were all at our parent's house, waiting patiently for the big Sunday lunch that Esme was making for us all.

The wives were all in the kitchen, helping Esme with the food and the laying of the table while we men kept from under their feet and literally watched the three most precious things in the world with a hawk's eye.

"My Lilly could floor your boys no problem…" Emmett stated confidently from beside me on the living room floor where the three of us were sat on our heels, lined up in front of our precious babies. Jasper and I rolled our eyes, used to hearing Emmett's proud and confident boasting whenever we were all gathered together. I looked to our father who was nodding placidly to Emmett to keep him quiet and to keep the peace.

I looked back to my little Masen, marvelling at how perfect he was. I didn't care if I was being biased; he was perfect, just like his mother. His green eyes hid behind his lids, the small orbs that had made Bella so very happy on the day he was born. For some reason she was ecstatic that she had two of her very own green eyed boys. I gently ran my fingers over his soft growing hair which, so far seemed to the same colour as Bella's hair, but as unruly as mine, the poor guy.

I painstakingly tore my eyes away from Masen to look at Jasper. He was staring lovingly down at Brandon who was fast asleep, yet grasping tightly to his fathers little finger.

Jasper gave me a small smile before he silently turned back to look down at his son who had jet black hair, yet piercing blue eyes just like his father.

The gentle, rhythmic sound of the three babies breathing was so calming, it was unreal. I wondered how I ever managed to wind down before with music and how much I had been missing out with not having my little blighter in my life who had the lungs of an opera singer when he got truly riled, yet was so calm and observant at other times.

"I'm so bored…" Emmett whispered, I guessed mainly to himself from beside me. I looked over to Lilly who was sleeping just as soundly as the boys, her blonde hair shining like a halo around her head just like her mother. Her playfulness definitely came from Emmett, but her temper tantrums came from her mother.

I rolled my eyes and braced myself as Jasper was doing as I realised that Emmett was scanning the room for any signs of the wives. "What a shame…" Carlisle muttered over the screeching as Lilly was oddly jarred lightly awake.

Emmett sighed dramatically before he gently scooped his princess into his arms and began to rock her in his gigantic arms. Masen and Brandon soon followed suit and wailed having been woken up by Lilly. I held Masen against my chest and let him howl into my ear as I rubbed his back soothingly.

Jasper smirked at me as he held Brandon in his arms who had already calmed down and was now staring intently at Jaspers face. I wondered how Jasper always seemed to be able to get the babies off to sleep faster than the rest of us, but he admitted that he didn't even know, he just had a knack for it.

"Emmett…" Rosalie snapped from the doorway, one hand on her hip and the other resting on her swollen stomach which held three month old triplets. Since finding out that they were having triplets, Emmett had been impossible as he boasted that his 'little swimmers' were much stronger and greater in numbers that ours. Poor Jasper protested and demanded that his army were just recuperating and building up their numbers ready for the second battle.

"Did you wake her up again? You know she needs to sleep! She's not some freekin' vampire!" Rosalie added before Emmett was saved by Carlisle who 'vouched' that Lilly had randomly woken up. With one last glare at Emmett and then a soft loving look, she turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"Hand over the goods…" Carlisle demanded calmly as he held his arms out for Lilly. Emmett sighed in defeat and handed over a now sobbing Lilly. I grinned at Carlisle's sneakiness of vouching for Emmett in order to get the rewards of holding his granddaughter.

"No fair…" Emmett mumbled before he gently sat down beside Carlisle and played with Lilly's miniature hand.

**Bella POV.**

The four of us hid silently behind the kitchen door, watching the men with our little diamonds, cooing and chatting to them as if they would actually understand them. We all laughed as we watched Edward pointing out birds to Masen through the window and Emmett arguing with Carlisle in a whisper to hand back his baby girl. I looked to Alice and the both of us nodded our heads. It was decided, we would tell Edward and Jasper our big news today, even though it may not be as big as Rosalie's had been a few weeks ago.

**

* * *

**

Closure!! How was it? People, don't even ask me for any more from this story-I've counted and I have about 7 other story ideas at this point, not counting Love Thy Neighbour and A Vision Of A Lifetime that I'm working on, plus, I don't have any ideas for a sequel or for any more chapters anyway.

**I hope you liked the chapter anyway, personally, I loved it…it's so sweet!! **

**Thanks for all of the reviews, especially from all of my usual readers and reviewers! You guys rock!! **


End file.
